Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches
by Bluebirdofhapiness
Summary: En un inocente capricho, Belle ha desobedecido las órdenes de su empleador y amo, Rumplestiltskin. Y con ello, las manecillas del amor y la pasión han comenzado a moverse en un peligroso hechizo, del cuál, sólo tienen tres noches para romperlo. Sin embargo, el resultado no solo podría destruir su relación actual, sino cambiar el futuro del reino... -!Capítulo 24 SUBIDO!-
1. Capítulo 1 Innocent whim

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. NO contiene escenas fuertes **(pero Rumplestiltskin no puede asegurarles lo mismo en capítulos posteriores, _dearies_).**  
**

* * *

"**Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"**

**Capítulo 1**

Belle estaba cansada de limpiar, sacudir, barrer y ordenar. El castillo se encontraba impecable y aun así su amo le ordenaba repetir la misma rutina diario. Tomó el trapo con el que limpiaba uno de los grandes muebles del recibidor principal, sacudiendo el poco polvo que se impregnaba. Miró hacia la ventana. Faltaba poco más de una hora para que el sol se metiera y la oscuridad reinara en su lugar. Dio un rápido vistazo en los alrededores en busca de su empleador. Rumplestiltskin no se había dejado ver en todo el día. Posiblemente estuviera fuera haciendo "negocios" pues era a lo que se dedicaba su amo. Sin embargo, siempre le anunciaba cuando salía fuera. Quizás solo estuviera ocupado en el sótano trabajando en algún hechizo como en ocasiones hacía.

Abrió una de las ventanas principales, permitiéndose tomar un poco de aire y apreciar el paisaje. El bosque se veía verde y frondoso, contrastado con el naranja y violeta del cielo. La quietud de la tarde se hacía presente en todo el recinto, interrumpida sólo por el cántico de las aves que anunciaban el caer de la tarde. Por un momento se sintió en casa. Cuando Rumplestiltskin no la observaba, era lo que le gustaba hacer, su pequeño confort y momento personal. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó en su castillo, sentada a la orilla de la ventana de su habitación, leyendo algún libro mientras dejaba que el atardecer la envolviera. ¡Cómo extrañaba y anhelaba estar de nuevo ahí! Pero ahora era una prisionera de El Oscuro. Meses atrás había hecho trato con el hechicero para mantener su pueblo a salvo del ataque de los ogros a cambio de sus servicios en el castillo. Por más que intentara arrepentirse, se recordaba a sí misma que había hecho lo correcto

Miró de nuevo en busca de la presencia de su amo, sin éxito alguno. Sabía que faltaba limpiar una de las habitaciones aunque ésta seguramente estaría limpia. Se levantó y decidida a permitirse uno de esos momentos personales, dejó el recinto y subió a la biblioteca. Mañana podría -y tendría que volver a limpiar de todas maneras.

La biblioteca no era un cuarto muy grande, pero las vastas paredes se encontraban rodeadas de libros, haciendo que el espacio tan pequeño pareciera lo suficiente grande para ella. Y era su habitación. Rumplestiltskin le permitió quedarse en ese lugar a cambio de mantenerlo limpio, pero sabía que había sido una excusa para no verse tan generoso. Tomó el libro que se encontraba sobre su mueble de noche. Solía leer por las noches a la luz de las velas cuándo era su único momento de descanso, pero esta tarde quería leer a la luz del atardecer y a lado de la ventana. Si su amo la encontraba desde temprano en su habitación le reprocharía y la enviaría al calabozo de nuevo, y ella no quería eso. No después de todo el trabajo y tiempo que le había costado deshacerse de aquél frío, húmedo y espantoso lugar en el sótano. En cambio, si la encontraba en el recinto principal podría inventarse alguna excusa.

Bajó, acomodó el sillón enfrente de la ventana, disponiéndose a leer y dejarse llevar. Coloco su vista sobre las palabras que describían un mundo imaginario. Se relajó por un momento, olvidándose de su miseria por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Y las horas pasaron.

* * *

—Belle… ¡Belle!

Belle se despertó sobresaltada a punto de caerse del sillón. Miró a su alrededor, el recinto se encontraba oscuro, apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Se había quedado dormida ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?! —Rumplestiltskin se encontraba cerca de ella y estaba furioso. Le jaloneó del brazo, obligándola a que se incorporarse bruscamente.

—¡P-perdón! Me quedé dormida, yo solo… —la joven intentó evocar una de las excusas que había planeado, pero su mente se encontró demasiado adormilada para reaccionar.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Eso es más que obvio, _dearie_! Para eso tienes tu habitación, ¡para dormir! El resto de la mansión es para trabajar ¿o acaso tampoco estás conforme con la biblioteca?

—¡No es eso! Sólo… —Belle miró sobre su regazo, intentando buscar el libro que estaba leyendo para explicarle y ser sincera. Pero el libro no estaba. En lugar del libro, recayó en la manta que tenía encima.

—¿Buscas esto? —Rumplestiltskin señaló el libro que la joven buscaba, alzándolo firmemente sobre su mano—. Que romántico, una lectura a la luz de la luna —dijo esto último con su típico voz aguda y sarcástica.

—Espera, ¿tú me pusiste esto? —Belle levantó la manta que se encontraba sobre su regazo.

—¿Es lo que estas buscando? ¡¿o no?! —Rumplestiltskin levantó más la voz señalando el libro, intentando intimidarla y evitar el cambió de conversación. Belle, en cambio sonrío, dirigiéndole una de esas cálidas miradas a su amo cada que éste realizaba un acto humano.

—¿Te preocupaste por mí, no es así?

La mirada de él se inmutó momentáneamente. Era el efecto que la sonrisa de ella siempre causaba en él desde que la vio por primera vez, como si hubiera sucumbido lentamente a un hechizo. Había algo en ella que impedía realizar sus planes como él deseaba. Y eso le frustraba.

—De nada me sirve tener a mi empleada enferma. —se acercó a ella, dirigiéndole una mirada amenazadora—. Sólo estorbarías y relentecerías mi trabajo.

—¿Entonces por qué no me despertaste antes? —Belle le correspondió con unos ojos intrépidos, a sabiendas de que había descubierto la verdad ante su empleador.

—Recién te he encontrado.

—Mientes.

—¿Crees que te permitiría holgazanear a tu antojo dentro de mi palacio?

—Lo acabas de hacer. —Belle se encogió ligeramente de hombros, dirigiéndola una mirada triunfante—. La manta se encuentra lo suficientemente cálida como para que recién la hubieras colocado sobre mí. No la podría haber calentado tan pronto con mi cuerpo y el frío me hubiera despertado antes.

—No te hagas falsas ideas. Fue tu cuerpo el que calentó la manta. —Ambos sostuvieron las miradas, indispuestos a ceder. Rumplestiltskin bajó la mirada por su cuerpo, tornándose en una mirada lasciva—. Aunque pensándolo bien… —La mirada de triunfo de Belle se tornó por una de sincera consternación cuando sintió que le recorría el contorno de su cuerpo con la mirada. —yo no estaría tan seguro, _dearie_.

La joven se ruborizó por el comentario atrevido. Rumplestiltskin aprovechó el momento de debilidad de Belle, regresándole la sonrisa triunfante. No podía permitir que su empleada empezara a tomarse más libertades de las ya permitidas. No flanquearía ante sus encantos y recobraría el control sobre ella. Y ahora sabía cómo. Porque él era El oscuro y nadie, nadie, podría sobrepasar sus órdenes.

—Puesto que has perdido suficiente tiempo y has desobedecido mis órdenes, te duplicaré el trabajo. Oh, y me servirás también durante la noche. Te encargarás de mis necesidades personales de antes de ir a dormir. —Belle intentó decir algo, pero el hechicero la calló levantado la mano en un ademán, acercando su dedo índice hacia sus carnosos y rojos labios—. Ah ah, sin reproche alguno. Desobedeciste. Y ahora debes pagar el precio.

—Y será durante todo un mes.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¡Al fin! Mi primer fic Rumbelle. No sé qué tan largo será, ni los capítulos ni la historia en sí. Pero lo que sí les puedo asegurar _dearies, _es que habrá más. La historia apenas comienza y tengo muchas ideas en mente. Actualizaré conforme vaya escribiendo, que sospecho, será seguido.

No coman ansias, y recuerden…

_All magic, comes with a Price!_

**Sialia**


	2. Capítulo 2 The most fear

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. NO contiene escenas fuertes ****(pero Rumplestiltskin no puede asegurarles lo mismo en capítulos posteriores, _dearies)._******

* * *

**"Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"**

**Capítulo 2**

"Tendrás que servirme durante las noches, atendiendo mis necesidades personales de antes de ir a dormir. Y será durante un mes."

Esas fueron las palabras de su amo tras encontrarla dormida en el recinto principal. Belle ni siquiera pudo darse a explicar. Rumplestiltskin dio media vuelta de forma triunfante, disponiéndose hacia la salida del recinto. Belle se quedó perpleja mirando hacia el suelo, tratando de asimilar sus palabras… y su mirada. En el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con él –y que eran varios meses, jamás se sintió insegura de su integridad. Tenía que confesar, cuando recién llegó al castillo fue su peor temor, pero nunca vio que su amo se interesara en ella de esa forma. Hasta el día de hoy.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Rumplestiltskin se detuvo en la entrada, esperando por ella.

—¿Y bien? —Rumplestiltskin mencionó de pronto—. El agua para bañarme no se va a calentar sola como la manta. Y más vale que no hierva el agua, me gusta tibia no caliente.

Belle se sobresaltó aturdida, sin saber que contestar… o esperar.

—¿O sea que inicio hoy mismo? Pensé que…

—¿Acaso ves que el sol esté brillando? –Rumplestiltskin levantó la voz momentáneamente, aturdiéndola aún más—. Es de noche. A no ser que quieras agregar un mes más a tu sentencia,—bajo la voz de manera intimidadora —empezaría a moverme inmediatamente.

Belle se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia su amo, pero recordó el libro y la manta. Su amo no permitía desorden en ninguna habitación. Temerosa de cualquier tipo de reproche, se volvió, tomó la manta echa bola y el libro. Sólo le tomó unos segundos pero cuando volteó hacia la puerta, él ya se había marchado.

Consternada por el apuro, subió velozmente a su habitación para dejar los objetos y después bajar a donde se encontraba la caldera y calentar el agua. Lanzó el libro sobre la cama y contempló la portada. Era una tonta novela de amor de las que tanto le gustaban. Belle suspiró. Hacía unas horas, ese libro había representado su mayor sueño y fantasía de encontrar romance y amor verdadero. Y ahora representaba su mayor temor. ¡Si tan solo no hubiera confiado y dejado llevar!. Tal parecía que el destino le encaraba que el amor no estaba preparado para ella. Ni siquiera en los libros.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, se dispuso a bajar al sótano. Recordando que no tenía lámpara con ella, tomó la vela de su cuarto. Bajó las escaleras, entró al frío cuarto de la caldera y se estremeció. Siempre había odiado los sótanos, fríos y húmedos. Llenó la caldera con agua, cogió leña, prendió fuego y esperó a que el agua se calentara. Mientras lo hizo se preguntó de qué otras necesidades tendría que encargarse. Hasta el momento sólo se había encargado de cosas básicas de limpieza, aseo y comida. Ni siquiera se le permitía recibir invitados, encargarse de la mensajería o cualquier acción que permitiera ponerse en contacto con el mundo exterior. Su vida se restringía dentro del castillo y ni así su amo le había permitido entrar a su habitación. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciese antes de dormir? ¿Tenderle la cama? ¿Prepararle la pijama? ¡¿Desvestirlo?! Belle palideció ante la simple idea... o lo que la idea conllevaba y era su mayor temor.

_Ser su amante_

Belle sabía en el fondo qué clase de_ necesidades _tenía un hombre. Otra doncella como ella quizás permaneciera inocente e ignorante ante la idea, pero no ella. Lo sabía porque lo había leído varias veces en sus libros y novelas. Tenía conocimiento que el esposo reclamaba sus derechos de marido durante la noche después de la boda o cómo el amante seducía a la doncella para lograr conseguir sus favores. Por la misma razón huyó y evitó a Gastón quién en ocasiones era demasiado insistente con ella. Y ahora se encontraba atrapada en algo peor.

Se recargó con pesadumbre sobre la fría pared tomando fuerza para hacerse la idea, cuando el sonido de la caldera la sobresaltó. El agua se encontraba hirviendo. Corrió y apagó el fuego. Por andar perdida en sus pensamientos había dejado que el agua se calentara hasta hervir, y no tenía forma de enfriarla artificialmente. Se sintió miserable, nada le salía bien ese día. Rumplestiltskin se volvería a enfadar con ella. Soltó otro suspiro, subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su amo. Tenía que avisarle que por lo menos esperara a que el agua se enfriara por sí sola… o con magia.

Una vez arriba, resignada, se detuvo a unos pasos de la habitación y llamó a la puerta. Bien, si tenía que arder Troya que así fuera. Pero no hubo respuesta. Volvió a llamar. Preocupada de que su amo ya estuviera dentro de la regadera y le cayera el agua hirviendo, entró sin permiso alguno.

La habitación era medianamente amplia pero más pequeña de lo que había esperado. La decoración era escasa y extraña, con lo cual dedujo que sólo mantenía con él objetos de interés personal o algún poder en especial que debiera permanecer fuera de la vista. Sin embargo, los pocos objetos que tenía con él daban un ambiente refinado. Esa era la verdadera naturaleza de su amo.

La cama era espaciosa y en una de las esquinas se encontraba un espejo, descubierto. Le llamó la atención, pues en todo el palacio Rumplestiltskin mantenía los espejos cubiertos. Belle creyó comprenderlo por un momento, pensando que el único lugar donde se permitía verse a sí mismo era en la intimidad de su habitación. ¡Cómo deseaba decirle que no era malo aceptarse tal como era! Pero eso significaba que había algo que no le gustaba de él mismo, que estaba inconforme y por lo tanto… podría cambiar. Una ligera calidez se formó en su pecho en forma de esperanza. Pero entonces recordó repentinamente el motivo de su intromisión y se reprendió a ella misma. ¿Cómo planeaba llevar a cabo semejante tarea cuándo ni siquiera podía encargarse de deberes más simples como calentar el agua?

Belle se dirigió donde se encontraba el baño. Tomó aire y rezó por no encontrarlo ahí. Abrió la puerta, pero no había nadie. Belle suspiró por tercera vez en la noche, pero en esta ocasión de alivio. Se dispuso a salir de la habitación para esperar a su amo en la puerta. Pero recordó que en ningún momento le había especificado que entrara a la habitación y no podía arriesgarse a permanecer ahí. Se dirigió a la puerta, cuando un extraño pergamino apareció sobre la cama. No recordaba haberlo visto cuando entró. Insegura, lo tomó y abrió para leerlo. Si era una carta personal o un hechizo, lo dejaría inmediatamente donde la encontró. Pero estaba en blanco. Justo cuando se dispuso a volver a dejarlo, unas extrañas letras empezaron a aparecer mágicamente.

_Prepara la cama y almidona las almohadas. Necesito un traje de lino para dormir en la mesa de noche de la derecha y un traje de día limpio, debidamente doblado, en la mesa de la izquierda. Que no se vuelva a repetir lo del agua o tu castigo se ampliará a un año._

Así que ésta era la forma en que su amo había decidido comunicarse. Después de todo, era considerado con ella, sabiendo que se sentiría incómoda en la habitación con él. Belle se relajó por un momento y no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiéndose aliviada. Por más que él quisiera negarlo, era amable con ella. Guardó el pergamino sobre su regazo y escudriñó los armarios hasta dar con la ropa que le indicó. Paso seguido, preparó la cama y almidonó las almohadas. Una extraña fragancia a hierbas y madera impregnó el aire. No lo había notado, pero era el perfume de su amo. Un aroma silvestre y leñoso, como el aroma del otoño. Tal como era él.

Se aseguró que todo estuviera en su sitio y volvió a abrir el pergamino por si otra indicación aparecía. Y así fue.

_Necesito que cambies las velas. Baja al recinto principal y dentro del mueble principal las encontrarás. _

Belle bajó y buscó las velas donde se le había indicado. Pero solo encontró una. Era una vela extraña, color rojizo y con un extraño grabado en los costados. Era diferente al resto de las velas que había utilizado en el palacio. Buscó detrás del resto de los objetos en busca de más, pero no encontró nada. Por un momento consideró buscar otras velas en otro lado pero había recibido indicaciones exactas. Ya tenía acumulado demasiados errores en un día por actuar en su voluntad. Si su amo quería usar esa vela en especial, ella solo tenía que obedecer. Subió de vuelta a la habitación de su amo y llamó a la puerta para asegurarse de que era bien recibida, pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta alguna. Decidió entrar, tomó la vela usada y la cambió por la nueva vela. La colocó sobre la base, a lado de la cama. Inclinó la vela encendida que traía en la otra mano para compartir el fuego y la encendió.

—¡Belle! —el grito de Rumplestiltskin resonó en la habitación. Aturdida y asustada, se viró hacia su amo—. ¡¿Qué haces dentro de mi habitación?!

—S… sólo estoy siguiendo tus órdenes. Vine a hacer lo que me pediste.

—No recuerdo que la caldera estuviera dentro de mi habitación. –Rumplestiltskin contestó severamente molesto.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… el agua hirvió, vine a avisarte. Después me dispuse a prepararte la ropa y la cama, tal como me ordenaste. Luego cambié las velas. Así decía el pergamino.

Rumplestiltskin escudriñó los cambios que hizo Belle en su habitación. Detestaba que hubiera entrado en su habitación sin su permiso ¿pergamino había dicho? Él no recodaba haberle dejado ninguna indicación escrita. Estaba a punto de recriminarla nuevamente cuando sus ojos se toparon con la vela. Belle notó como su amo cambió de mirada rápidamente mientras cruzaba la habitación hacia la esquina donde se encontraba la vela. Tomó la vela, y con la mirada seria pasó la mano sobre la flama para apagarla. Nada. Lo repitió tres veces más con el mismo resultado. La vela siguió encendida.

—¿Sucede algo con la vela? —Belle se atrevió a preguntar tras ver cómo su amo se encontraba desesperado por apagarla, lo cual se le hacía extraño. Rumplestiltskin le entregó la vela.

—Apágala. —Su voz sonó firme e imponente. Belle nunca había escuchado usar ese tono de voz con ella. ¿Qué sucedía? Su amo estaba actuando más extraño de lo habitual. Lo miró rápidamente de reojo, intentando descifrar lo que en verdad sucedía a través de sus reacciones. Si no quería la vela, ¿por qué la pidió? Hasta donde lo había conocido, no era un hombre que se retractara de sus palabras y decisiones. ¿Habría sido un accidente? Tampoco era alguien que permitía cabos sueltos. Siempre tenía todo planeado y con las consecuencias previstas. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía entonces? Tomó la vela y sopló, pero la flama siguió en pie.

—¡Métela en agua o algo! —Rumplestiltskin casi le gritó en la cara. Se encontraba totalmente desesperado. Belle corrió hacia el baño, llenó un cuenco con agua y sumergió la vela. El agua envolvió el fuego, extinguiéndolo. Acto seguido, sacó el trozo de cera y lo colocó sobre el mueble que se encontraba a lado. Ambos contemplaron la escena en mutuo silencio mientras la flama volvía a arder frente a sus ojos.

—¿Cómo es posible? —Belle miraba impactada la vela pues nunca había visto algo así en su vida. Le interrogó con la mirada—. ¿Es magia?

En el momento en que ambas miradas se cruzaron, las pupilas de Rumplestiltskin se dilataron. Tratando de asimilar la situación, de pronto varias escenas atravesaron su mente, como los fragmentos de una película. Se sujetó al marco de la puerta mientras trataba de controlar la situación. Con su don de clarividencia enviándole imágenes del futuro, que sólo él podía ver, aturdido, dio un paso atrás.

—Es un hechizo de amor… y acaba de ponerse en marcha.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¡Wuju! Segundo capítulo servido. A partir del siguiente empieza lo divertido,_ dearies_. ¡No os desesperéis! De antemano, les agradezco gente bonita, que se toman su tiempo para leer esta historia, y en especial por sus review. Son el alimento de todo escritor.

**Sialia**


	3. Capítulo 3 The flame

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. NO contiene escenas fuertes ******(pero Rumplestiltskin no puede asegurarles lo mismo en capítulos posteriores, _dearies)._******  
**

* * *

"**Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"**

**Capítulo 3**

Desde que había llegado al castillo Belle había demostrado ser inteligente, obediente e inclusive complaciente. Se convirtió inmediatamente en un elemento importante para el funcionamiento interno del castillo, y Rumplestiltskin sabía que podía dejarle a cargo de lo que necesitara. Todas las tareas las realizaba pulcramente, torpemente al principio, pero Rumplestiltskin se admiraba de su tenacidad para arreglárselas sola con tareas que no tenía conocimiento. Por otro lado, Belle era caprichosa y decidida. Eran los pocos defectos que había logrado encontrar en ella, pues solía hacer las cosas por su cuenta y de acuerdo a sus criterios ¿Cuántas veces lo había sermoneado sobre sus repulsivas y perversas acciones? Ella nunca lo entendería, así como él no entendía cómo no podía cansarse de insistirle sobre cambiar su forma de ser.

Y por la tarde, así la había encontrado. Dormida en el recinto principal, con la luz de la luna acariciándole el rostro para hacierle honor a su nombre. Tan bella. Intentó despertarla la primera vez, pero confiado en que se despertaría pronto por ella misma, se limitó a ponerle una manta encima. Pasado varios cuartos de hora y tras varios intentos fallidos, sin otra opción le llamó por su nombre. Recordó su mirada cuando por fin despertó, con esos ojos azules e inteligentes que lograban ver a través de él y sus acciones. Por ese motivo le había costado por lo menos tres intentos lograr despertarla, porque sabía que se daría cuenta que lo hacía por ella. Nada le impedía dejarla ahí, a la intemperie de la fría noche. Si se enfermaba podía curarla con magia. No necesitaba mover un solo dedo por ella y sin embargo ahí estaba, buscando excusas tontas para mantener la apariencia de control sobre ella, cuando la realidad era todo lo contrario. En el fondo, a Rumplestiltskin le gustaba su forma tan libre y natural de ser ya que no importaba cuántas barreras y reglas lograba imponer, ella siempre se abría paso.

"_Es un hechizo de amor… y acaba de ponerse en marcha." __**  
**_

Su poder de clarividencia se puso en macha. Las imágenes del pasado desnudaron la verdad de sus acciones conforme seguían la línea del tiempo, avanzando a través de sus recuerdos del pasado hacia el futuro. Ante sus ojos aparecieron nuevas escenas, absurdas, incoherentes… y seductoras. Dedos entrelazados, besos apasionados y las piernas de ambos entrecruzados al borde de la cama. En su mente se abrieron fantasías y deseos que había olvidado percibir a través de los años, enterrándolos en el fondo de su ser. Él ya no se consideraba humano y pensó que había enterrado no sólo su corazón, si no también esa parte de_ hombre _con él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Belle interrumpió sus pensamientos, regresándole al presente. Rumplestiltskin levantó sus ojos hacia ella. Teniéndola allí enfrente por un momento, la idea que le había presentado en el futuro no parecía tan irreal. Se obligó a sí mismo a desechar la absurda idea. Tonterías…

—Estoy bien. —Se limitó a contestar, desviando la vista fuera de ella. Tenía que recobrar la compostura para evitar que el hechizo surtiera efecto. Y encontrar al culpable de lo sucedido para castigarlo.

—Pareces aturdido. ¿Seguro que no es una clase de error? —

Rumplestiltskin la calló con la mirada, dejando en claro que sabía de lo qué hablaba. Por un momento sospechó de ella ¿Cómo podía estar seguro que el hechizo no había sido plan suyo? La tomó bruscamente de la barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara directo a los ojos. Observó sus ojos azules, pero no encontró la mirada suspicaz e inteligente de cuando ella sabía algo. En contraste su mirada reflejaba sincera preocupación. Era inocente.

—Muéstrame el pergamino donde dices te dejé mis órdenes por escrito. —Su amo le ordenó a lo que Belle obedeció entregándole el pedazo de cuero.

Rumplestiltskin lo reconoció al instante. Se lo había entregado a una persona hacía tiempo. Regina. Una de las venas de la sien comenzó a palpitarle. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido para dejarse engañar tan fácilmente? Sabía que la reina podía ver todo a través de los espejos. Por eso había tapado todos los espejos dentro de la mansión, dejando únicamente el de su habitación descubierto y bajo un hechizo protector que impedía que lo viera a él a través del espejo. Pero podía ver a Belle. ¿Cómo había podido dejar pasarlo por alto? Bien, se suponía que Belle nunca debía entrar a su habitación. Hasta este momento.

Se dirigió enojado al espejo, a punto de romperlo con el primer objeto que encontrase en la habitación, pero algo lo detuvo en seco.

—¡Espera! —Belle lo detuvo tomándole del brazo, pero Rumplestiltskin llevaba demasiado impulso, haciendo que ambos giraran. Los pies de Belle se tropezaron con los de él, haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre la suave cama que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

Rumplestiltskin logró detener su propia caída en un rápido reflejo, evitando dejar caer su peso por completo sobre ella, pero no lo suficiente para imponer distancia entre sus cuerpos. El rostro de Belle se encontró a escasos centímetros del suyo, logrando percibir su respiración y aroma a flores silvestres. Su cuerpo se encontraba prisionero debajo del de él, sintiendo cómo sus pechos le rozaban cada vez que subían y ascendían debido a la respiración agitada de Belle. Un extraño calor lo inundó, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había sentido la calidez del cuerpo de una mujer debajo del suyo? Sus labios, rojos y carnosos, suplicaron su atención. Sin pensarlo, su rostro bajó, rozando ligeramente sus labios con los suyos, deteniéndose antes de culminar el beso. O siquiera empezarlo.

—El hechizo… —Rumplestiltskin logró mencionar en apenas un susurro, trayendo consigo un hilo de lucidez a su mente. Cerró sus ojos, obligándose a deshacerse de la imagen de ella para incorporarse. Belle tardó en reaccionar, pero él no se percató. En cuánto se levantó, él dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la joven. Un silencio incómodo se hizo dentro de la habitación. Belle notó cómo su amo empezó a deambular la mirada por la habitación, inquieto, pero evitando en todo momento hacer contacto visual con ella.

Rumplestiltskin se detuvo frente al espejo. Seguramente su majestad había presenciado toda la escena y estaría regodeándose. Esta vez sin pensarlo rompió el espejo con el puño. Belle observó aturdida por el ruido del cristal al caer sobre la habitación, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—¿De qué trata exactamente este hechizo?

Rumplestiltskin intentó verla, pero sólo se atrevió a hacerlo de reojo. Notó cómo se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, acariciando las cobijas, tratando de estirarlas a su posición original mientras lo hacía. Niña tonta, ¿no sabía que ese inocente gesto representaba una insinuante invitación? No era su cama. Otra doncella tras el incómodo incidente se habría retirado inmediatamente de la habitación. ¿Por qué seguía ella ahí? Por más inocente que fuera, él había dejado en claro sus intenciones en ese incidente.

—Supongo… que ya deberías haberte dado una idea a estas alturas. —Se limitó a contestarle, reservándose los vergonzosos detalles del hechizo. Estaba claro que él era el afectado y no ella. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que más que un hechizo de amor, se trataba de un hechizo para procurar encuentros pasionales entre los amantes? ¿Que aparecería sobre su cama a medianoche para consumar el deseo que sentía sobre ella? Si bien, era cierto que tenía que existir _verdadero deseo_ hacia una persona para que el hechizo surtiera efecto, estaba seguro era algo unilateral. Ella jamás lo desearía. Un breve dolor cruzó por su pecho al pensar en la triste, pero fría verdad.

—Puedes decírmelo. Fue mi culpa… debe haber algo que pueda hacer. —La mirada de súplica y arrepentimiento de la joven fueron reales. Belle percibio su tristeza, su dolor, su sufrimiento… conforme lo iba conociendo, notó como la soledad se cernía sobre él como una pesada carga para su ser. Y ahora, no solo notaba la soledad en su vida, sino en su corazón, el deseo de compañía o de una amante. Un dolor que había mantenido oculto, y que ahora salió a la luz por culpa del hechizo. Por culpa de ella.

—Desafortunadamente, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto —Rumplestiltskin contestó con su típico acento burlón, atreviéndose a verla a los ojos nuevamente tras la máscara de autocontrol que dicho tono de voz representaba. Aunque en el fondo, se encontraba más desorientado y perdido que una bestia fuera del bosque—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte y encerrarte en tu habitación. Pase lo que pase, oigas lo que me oigas decir, no abras la puerta. No salgas.

Hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras. Recorrió los muebles de la habitación, y tomó la vela blanca que Belle había quitado para en su lugar poner la vela roja.

—Una vez dentro de tu habitación, prende esta vela.

—¿E-es un hechizo de amor también? —Belle preguntó seriamente. Rumplestiltskin no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa burlona ante la ironía de la idea.

—No me des ideas, _dearie. _Pero no, es un hechizo protector. Evitará que me materialice y entre a tu habitación. De esta forma estarás segura. —Notó como el semblante de Belle se entristecía ligeramente, lo que Rumplestiltskin confundió con inseguridad y miedo hacia él—. Oh, no hay de qué preocuparse. Estarás protegida de mí.

—Pero, tú jamás me harías daño. Estoy segura.

La respuesta de Belle le sorprendió. Sus palabras le rozaron cálidamente obligándole a desechar la máscara de burla con el que se había intentado protegerse. A protegerla. Sabía que la chica no le temía, pero no que confiara de ese modo en él después de la escena que acababa de suceder. De alguna forma que él no quería aceptar, sus palabras le hicieron feliz. Pero ahora que se encontraba bajo el efecto del hechizo, era un ser peligroso para ella. Él era un monstruo y podía herirla como no tenía idea.

—Yo no confiaría en ello. —Rumplestiltskin le dirigió una mirada penetrante, tratando de intimidarla pero Belle no se inmutó. Ambas miradas se sostuvieron momentáneamente pero ninguno tuvo intención de ceder, pues aunque él la apartaba para mantenerla a salvo ella quería ayudarlo.

—¿No hay forma de romper el hechizo? —Belle retomó la pregunta, decidida, ya que sabía que Rumplestiltskin mentía—. He escudado decir por ti mismo que no hay hechizo que no se pueda romper.

Ahí estaban de nuevo. Esos bellos ojos azules que siempre veían a través de él. Rumplestiltskin dudó por un momento, asombrándose por la increíble tenacidad de su doncella. Sabiendo que no habría forma de ganarle o hacerla cambiar de opinión, cedió. —Sí, sí la hay. Pero es demasiado arriesgado y peligroso.

—Lo haré. —Belle se mostró decidida. Si con ello podía terminar el sufrimiento de su amo, lo haría. Se sentía culpable, sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto y no podía solo ir a encerrarse a su habitación con los brazos cruzados.

—No. No lo harás. —Rumplestiltskin respondió cortantemente, en su tono burlesco.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? No puedes decidir por mí.

Rumplestiltskin se alejó un paso de ella encaminándose hacia la puerta de la habitación. La abrió, invitándole a salir. Belle esperó aún sentada sobre la cama sin inmutarse. Pero al no obtener respuesta, finalmente se levantó y se dispuso a salir. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar la puerta se detuvo frente a él.

—Sabes que sí lo haré si tan sólo me dieras la oportunidad.

Rumplestiltskin se limitó a observarla y seguirla con la mirada sin decir nada. Belle salió de la habitación de forma altiva y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Pero antes de subir el último peldaño la voz burlona de Rumplestiltskin resonó a lo largo del pasillo, dando la respuesta que tanto pedía.

—No lo harias, ¡Porque tendrías que dormir tres noches conmigo, _dearie_!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Tercer capítulo servido, _dearies. _Sé que la historia va un poco lenta, pero tengan en consideración que los capítulos son cortos (3-4 páginas) por lo que debería ser originalmente dos capítulos en uno y este sería la primera parte del segundo capítulo. Sin embargo de esta manera me permito actualizar constantemente y siento que escribo más fluido. Espero les esté gustando la historia.

**Sialia**


	4. Capítulo 4 Vanity

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. NO contiene escenas fuertes (aunque Rumplestiltskin no puede asegurarles lo mismo en próximos capítulos, **_**dearies**_**).  
**

* * *

"**Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"**

_Enter the scenery of love  
lovers are in pain,  
they blame and pick on each other.  
You play melodies of love  
forgotten phrases,  
tender and sweet._

"**Vanity" -**Yuki Kajiura

**Capítulo 4 **

Belle se detuvo en seco un momento al escuchar la respuesta de su amo y la asimilaba. ¿Había escuchado correctamente? su coraje y decisión que llevaba consigo minutos atrás le abandonaron tras escuchar las palabras de Rumplestiltskin. Instintivamente, subió corriendo el resto de los peldaños y cerró la puerta de su habitación de golpe, como si las palabras le persiguieran al ser pronunciadas. Imposible. Su mayor temor convertido en realidad. Dejó caer su peso sobre la puerta, deslizándose con la espalda pegada a la madera hasta tocar el suelo. Todas las emociones guardadaas durante los sucesos del día se abrieron paso desatando finalmente la confusión. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Y si sólo quería aprovecharse de ella? ¿O sólo quería alejarla de su habitación para resguardarla de un verdadero peligro? Recordó la mirada de su amo. Sus palabras debían ser ciertas.

"_Porque tendrías que dormir tres noches conmigo, dearie"_

Se llevó las manos a la boca intentando sofocar un sollozo. Su amo tenía razón, no podía hacerlo. No se encontraba preparada. Era un precio demasiado alto que ni siquiera ella estaba dispuesta a pagar. Repasó los sucesos tratando de encontrarles sentido y se dio cuenta que no paraba de cometer errores ese día. Había sido engañada y liberado un hechizo demasiado perturbador para su amo. Un hechizo de amor. Y todo por culpa de una tonta vela. Observó la vela que le dio Rumplestiltskin, un hechizo protector. Tenía que encenderla para estar protegida de él. Recordó el incidente, su respiración, su mirada y el calor del cuerpo de su amo sobre ella. Un hormigueo extraño recorrió su cuerpo, pero no logró descifrar que era. ¿Pánico? Rememoró el temor de la expectativa de lo que sucedería al sentirse atrapada bajo el cuerpo de aquél hombre. Se recordó observada y deseada cada milímetro de su piel. Se llevó los dedos hacia sus labios, intentando recrear el roce de los de Rumplestiltskin. Apenas había rozado sus labios, pero había logrado sentirlo.

_Su primer beso._

El hormigueo se transformó en un calor extraño. Había sido su primer beso. El que tanto esperó todos estos años, el que había rogado sentir y experimentar y deseaba hacer suyo cada que lo leía en un libro. Recordó como el tiempo se detuvo, inexperta y expectante ante nuevas sensaciones. Y ahora tenía que huir de quién había despertado sus labios. Una ligera lágrima surcó su mejilla.

Se levantó, tomó la vela y la encendió. Una extraña fragancia a roble y canela impregnó su habitación. Decidió vestirse su camisón de dormir para meterse a la cama. Cerró los ojos, intentando olvidarse de todo, pero el olor de la vela sólo llevó a su mente los recuerdos. Recordó la mirada perdida de su amo y antes de darse cuenta, su mente se había obsesionado con revivir el incidente. La culpa recayó en ella de pronto. Ahora su amo se encontraba atormentado entre el deseo hacia ella y el de protegerla. ¿Por qué otra razón le daría el hechizo protector? Era su amo y por lo tanto, podía hacer con ella lo que él quisiera más él apenas se atrevió a rozarla. La amabilidad de él la conmovió, haciendo que la culpa creciera. Recordó su triste mirada y el dolor de su alma que reflejaba. Le dolió la expresión de Rumplestiltskin que reflejaba el amar y anhelar unilateralmente, el querer entregar tu corazón y no ser correspondido. El dolor de la soledad. Lo consideró un momento quizás, podía ser su amante… y llegarlo a amar. Una extraña sensación comenzó a formarse en su pecho y sus ojos se humedecieron. Lo sabía, sus corazonadas nunca habían sido erradas. Quería verlo sonreír de nuevo y ella podía hacerlo. Sólo ella podía liberarlo del hechizo, de él mismo.

Y sólo tenía que pasar tres noches con él.

Se hizo ovillo en la cama, intentando que la almohada secara sus lágrimas. ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesta a sacrificar para liberarlo? Recordó lo mucho que Rumplestiltskin jugaba con las palabras, sacando el máximo provecho del significado y ambigüedad de ellas. ¿Se referá a compartir sólo el lecho o… a algo _más_? Sólo había una forma de saberlo. Y sin embargo, tenía que salir preparada para lo peor y enfrentar su mayor temor.

Abandonó la cama, apagó la vela protectora y salió de su habitación con ella en una mano y una vela sencilla en la otra alumbrarse a través de las escaleras. Se paró frente a la habitación de Rumplestiltskin. Tenía que intentarlo. Tomó aire y llamó a la puerta. Los segundos se hicieron interminables. Estuvo a punto de arrepentirse y salir corriendo, pero a cambio, aferrándose a los recuerdos de la mirada triste de Rumplestiltskin, volvió a llamar. Confiaba en que hacía lo correcto pues su corazón así se lo decía.

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente después de la segunda llamada. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y la sorpresa se asomó por sus miradas. Ambos se vieron sin saber que decir, como si fuera la primera vez que se topaban en su vida. Como si fuera su primer encuentro… y quizás, así era.

—Belle… —Rumplestiltskin apenas logró contestar en un susurro, incrédulo de lo que veía. No podía despegar su mirada de sus bellos ojos azules. La observó embelesado como si se tratara de un sueño, como si fuera el ángel por el que había rezado acudiera en medio de su tormento.

—V-vengo a regresarte esto. —Belle estiró la mano, entregándole la vela. Rumplestiltskin tardó en reaccionar. Observó la vela, ¿había regresado... por él? Entonces se recordó a sí mismo. Él era _El Oscuro_, y la visita del ángel que tenía enfrente quedaba prohibido. Nadie podía salvarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Fue lo único que logró contestar.

Belle titubeó y volvió a insistir con la vela. —N-no voy a necesitarla.

—Regresa a tu habitación. –Rumplestiltskin se volteó, dándole la espalda y cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Belle reaccionó, adelantándose un paso y logrando colocarse en el marco de la puerta antes de que cerrara por completo.

—¡Espera!

—¡Dije que regresarás a tu habitación! —su amo levantó la voz, impidiéndole dar un paso más y golpeando hacia la puerta.

—¡Voy a dormir contigo. Romperé el hechizo!

Rumplestiltskin se detuvo y dejó de ejercer fuerza sobre la puerta. Dio un paso atrás. Belle aprovechó y dio un paso hacia él, internándose en la habitación.

—Te ofrezco un trato. —Se apresuró a decir Belle.

—¿Tú? —Rumplestiltskin la miró por un momento, sopesando sus palabras—. ¿Qué clase de trato puedes ofrecer?

—Mencionaste que tenía que dormir contigo tres noches. Esas fueron tus palabras exactas. Así que eso haré. —Belle hizo una pausa, tomando valor para continuar—. Me quedaré en tu habitación, en tu cama, contigo si es necesario… pero a cambio, tienes que prometer que mi virtud debe ser respetada.

Rumplestiltskin acortó la distancia entre ambos, acercándose y rodeándola hasta colocarse detrás de ella. Se detuvo cerca de su nuca, inhalando el aroma de su pelo. Acercó sus labios a su oído, susurrándole. —No puedo asegurarte eso.

—Entonces no hay trato. —Belle levantó la barbilla, mostrándose altiva, tratando de esconder la ansiedad que crecía al sentir el cuerpo de su amo tan cerca. Rumplestiltskin recorrió su cuello con el dorso de sus fríos dedos.

—Estás jugando con fuego, _dearie_.

—Y el único que se está quemando, eres tú.

Rumplestiltskin tomó a Belle de la barbilla, empujando su cuerpo con el suyo hasta acorralarla entre la puerta y él. Levantó su rostro, forzándola a mirarle directamente a los ojos. —¿No lo entiendes? No puedo asegurar que tu virtud salga intacta, porque precisamente de eso se trata el hechizo.

—¿A... qué te refieres? —Belle sintió como los dedos de su amo empezaron a bajar lentamente a través de su cuello, hasta su clavícula, acariciando su piel suavemente. Tomó aire profundamente debido a los nervios, haciendo que sus pechos se alzaran.

—Cada noche que pase mi deseo hacia a ti se intensificará. —Rumplestiltskin no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hacia sus pechos antes de proseguir—. Para romper el hechizo precisamente tienes que evitar que tome tu virtud por la fuerza y,_ dearie, _—tomó con la mano libre su cintura, acortando totalmente la distancia entre sus cuerpos, haciendo que sus pechos rozaran su torso –No sería difícil para mí tomarte completamente en este preciso momento… y hacerte mía.

Belle soltó lentamente el aire. Rumplestiltskin disfrutaba la vista que su escote ofrecía. El hechicero recorrió con la vista sus labios al sentir como el aire salía entre ellos de forma tan seductora. Rumplestiltskin volvió a acercar sus labios a los de ella, tratando de capturar un segundo beso.

—No te atreverías hacerme daño —Belle se atrevió a contestar en un leve susurro, interrumpiendo ante que sus labios hicieran contacto, dejándolos a escasos milímetros y besándose únicamente con sus alientos—.Si quisieras, ya me habrías tomado desde antes… —Belle levantó su mano, llevándola temerosa hacia los labios de su captor. Los rozó delicadamente atreviéndose a apreciar el pedazo de piel, de él, que le había robado el sueño... y algo más. —Pero no lo has hecho, ¿por qué?

Belle le miró a los ojos suplicando por una respuesta. Rumplestiltskin la soltó lentamente, como si se tratara de la flor más delicada que pudiera existir. ¿Cómo iba explicarle a semejante ángel las perversidades de los demonios? Al ángel que lograba encontrar las bondades de los seres malvados. De él. Le dio la espalda. Sabiendo que su amo no contestaría a su pregunta, prosiguió. —Explícame más sobre este hechizo, ¿por qué con solo tres noches se puede romper?

Se regresó hacia ella lentamente. —Es un hechizo afrodisiaco. Una vez que… —Rumplestiltskin desvió la mirada un momento, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas—, los amantes consumen su amor, su deseo se intensifica el doble, lo que asegura un segundo encuentro. —Se acercó hacia ella, tomando uno de los mechones que caía sobre su hombro. —Después, el efecto se va acumulando y aumentando cada día hasta cumplir nueve.

—¿Qué pasa si… los amantes no consumen su amor en esos nueve días?

Rumplestiltskin soltó su cabello y se giró sobre su hombro.

—El deseo los torturará por el triple, durante veintiocho días. Un ciclo lunar completo, haciendo el dolor más fuerte con cada día que pase, obligándolos a rozar la locura.

Su amo caminó alrededor de ella, mirándola con ojos traviesos. —¿De dónde crees que viene la palabra "lunático",_ dearie_? Los únicos hechizos capaces de arrojar la locura sobre los hombres son los que se encuentran bajo la influencia de la luna. Como por ejemplo... —Se detuvo, colocándose nuevamente detrás de ella, tomándole por la cintura y bajando seductoramente hacia sus caderas—, las mujeres.

Rumplestiltskin le soltó, liberando una risilla tras su último comentario. Era evidente que si su amo había recobrado su sentido del humor, iba en buen camino. —Entonces ¿en esos tres días…?

—A no ser que los amantes compartan la cama y no consuman su deseo durante tres noches continuas, significando que no hay suficiente deseo por ambos, el hechizo automáticamente se rompe.

Belle quedó en silencio un momento, asimilando toda la información otorgada. —¿No hay forma de bloquear los efectos del hechizo durante sólo tres días? De esta forma sería más fácil, me quedaría en tu habitación y….

Rumplestiltskin acercó sus dedos a los labios de Belle, haciéndola callar. —Mi niña, ¿en verdad no sopesas la magnitud de los peligros cuándo tomas decisiones? No eres más que una inocente paloma que continuamente escapa de su jaula para encerrarse en otra.

—Más peligroso me parece la idea de que mi empleador esté dispuesto a acariciar la locura.

Rumplestiltskin soltó otra risilla traviesa, —Para tu infortunio, siempre estoy al borde de la locura.

—Pero eso no significa que puedas evitarla, aunque sea, por una vez en tu vida. —Belle le contempló con sus sinceros ojos azules, atrapando sus frías manos entre las de ella. —Permíteme ayudarte. Eres el hechicero más poderoso de los reinos, seguro tienes entre tus pertenencias algo que disminuya los efectos del hechizo. No debe significar mayor problema para tí hacerlo.

—Pero sí para tí… —Rumplestiltskin levantó su mano, rozando con su dorso las mejillas de su doncella—. Dime, ¿por qué tomarse tantas molestias?

—Porque no lo hago por mí, —Belle colocó su mano sobre la muñeca de su amo. Delicadamente, le regresó la caricia sobre su antebrazo. recargando su rostro sobre la mano de Rumplestiltskin.

—Lo hago por ti.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Como siempre, es un placer traerles un nuevo capítulo. Mientras escribía, salió esta canción en el reproductor e inmediatamente me enamoré. Sentí que las lyrics simplemente iban de acuerdo a la historia, así que no pude resistir compartirlas. Estaré actualizando cada martes, día que sale un nuevo capítulo de OUAT (plan con maña jajaja). Para que estén al pendiente. También hice cuenta en Archive of Our Own, por si gustan seguir la historia por ahí. El link está en mi perfil o pueden encontrarme a través del buscador con el mismo título y usuario.

Gracias por sus hermosos reviews/favs/follow. Los adoro como no tienen idea. Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes.

**Sialia**

_Come a little bit closer,  
don't stay in the shadows my boy  
the melody's fading…  
Now or never, love __will go_

"**Vanity" -**Yuki Kajiura


	5. Capítulo 5 Insanity

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. NO contiene escenas fuertes (aunque Rumplestiltskin no puede asegurarles lo mismo en el próximo capítulo, **_**dearies**_**).  
**

* * *

"**Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"**

_You are here alone again  
in your sweet insanity  
all too calm, you hide yourself from reality_

_Do you call it solitude? Do you call it liberty?_  
_When all the world turns away to leave you lonely_

"**The world" -**Yuki Kajiura

**Capítulo 5**

Rumplestiltskin se sentó al borde de su cama, contemplando con desprecio cómo la vela roja ardía. Después de que Belle saliera de su habitación minutos atrás, optó por varios hechizos para intentar apagarla pero nada había funcionado. Frustrado, se llevó una mano hacia las sienes, y cerró en puño la otra. Acto seguido, lanzó un gritó y de un manotazo tumbó la base de la vela blanca, haciendo que ésta rodara unos metros por el suelo. La vela topó con el cortinero y la tela empezó a arder. Rumplestiltskin hizo un movimiento con la mano extinguiendo el fuego con magia. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a deambular nerviosamente. Bien, por lo menos agradeció no haber tirado la vela roja sino el castillo seguramente estaría en llamas en ese momento. No existía forma de extinguir el fuego al menos hasta que la vela se consumiera por completo, dentro de veintiocho días. O pasara tres noches con Belle.

Desechó la idea inmediatamente. Ninguna mujer desearía pasar una noche con él, mucho menos una doncella de buena cuna como ella. Empezó a buscar otras alternativas. La segunda vía más rápida era _obligarla _durante nueve días. Pero, ¿qué le detenía? Pensó en todas las personas de las que abusó con su poder. Había robado, usurpado, secuestrado e incluso matado. Simplemente no se había interesado en abusar sexualmente de nadie, si bien, no le habría molestado llevarse a la cama a Cora e inclusive Regina o Zelena. Eran mujeres cuya alma estaba corrompida y oscurecida, lo que seducía a Rumplestiltskin y por eso nunca consideró siquiera sentir algo por Belle. Tan opuesta, simple e inocente. Tan pura.

Entonces lo comprendió. Por eso había mantenido su distancia con ella. No deseaba corromperla. Porque en el momento que lo hiciera... se tornaría peligrosa para él y antes de sentir alguna debilidad hacia ella, tendría que matarla. Después de vivir con él durante meses sabía demasiado. Seguramente era lo que buscaba Regina, que ella se convirtiera en su debilidad. Inclusive aunque terminara matándola, de cualquier forma, él perdía. A no ser que mantuviera a Belle encerrada durante veintiocho días. Parecía la forma más viable pero más dolorosa para él. Frustrado, se detuvo, disponiéndose a tomar el primer objeto que estaba a su alcance y azotarlo a la pared, cuando unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta. Rumplestiltskin se detuvo en seco. ¿Empezaba a alucinar? ¿Se encontraba la locura tocando a su puerta en la primera noche del hechizo?

Unos segundos golpes se escucharon en la puerta. Bien, solo tenía que abrirla y asegurarse de que empezaba a enloquecer. Molesto, giró de la manija, sólo para toparse con los bellos ojos azules de Belle.

Se permitió contemplar su rostro por un momento y entonces vio la vela que le regresaba. Imposible, ¿había regresado por él? Intentó alejarla y regresarla a su habitación, pero como era característico de su doncella, una vez que se proponía de verdad algo no lograba hacerla cambiar de opinión. Belle logró adentrarse a su habitación y Rumplestiltskin intentó no sucumbir a la tentación que ella ofrecía. Argumentó sus palabras incitándola a que se fuera, pero sin éxito. Ni siquiera con la amenaza de sus caricias lograba ahuyentarla. Ahí, frente a él se encontraba ella, con la barbilla en alto, ofreciéndole la libertad. Dispuesta a pagar el precio por él.

"_Lo hago por ti…"_

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien había hecho algo por él, o simplemente escuchó esas palabras? Nunca. Intentó recordar, pero encontró vacíos sus recuerdos. Sólo los cristalinos ojos de Baelfire, su hijo, hicieron eco en su memoria. Entonces algo más se le vino a la mente. Belle tenía razón. Era el hechicero más poderoso de los reinos y la posible solución se encontraba con él. Si de alguna forma condensaba la magia del hechizo, quizás podría reducir los riesgos de herir a Belle.

Cruzó la habitación y buscó en el mueble que tenía a un costado de la habitación y donde guardaba las cosas de Bae. No existía noche en que los recuerdos y la culpa cayeran en él, excepto esa noche. Se detuvo en seco un momento. ¿Era la primera noche que no había pensado en su hijo? La maldición le había afectado demasiado. No se lo perdonaría. Entonces lo encontró. Dos ligeras cadenas con un diamante negro y uno blanco a juego, colgando. No era propiamente de Bae, pero había reservado esas gemas al principio por él en caso de ser necesarias. Eran amuletos de protección. Rumplestiltskin le tendió la cadena con el diamante blanco.

—Es tu última oportunidad para retractarte, _dearie_.

Belle titubeó. Y antes de tomar la gema, se detuvo. En su lugar, coloco la mano debajo de la de él, con la palma abierta para recibir el amuleto. —Primero dime qué es y cómo funciona.

Su amo dibujó una media sonrisa. —Por lo menos estás aprendiendo a ser precavida. —Rumplestiltskin abrió ambas palmas, sosteniendo ambas cadenas en sus manos para que Belle pudiera observarlas.

—Son amuletos de protección. —Su amo levantó el diamante negro—.Éste permite condensar la magia maligna. En este caso, condensaría los efectos del hechizo. Acumularía los efectos durante un incierto período de tiempo, pero debería diluirlos la mayor parte de la noche. —Rumplestiltskin levantó ahora el diamante blanco. —Este es uno de protección propiamente. Impide ser afectado por la magia negra, condensando la magia blanca.

Rumplestiltskin estiró la mano, dejando caer la gema sobre la mano de Belle. —Si algo sale mal, debería al menos impedir que te lastime con magia.

—Pero, yo no tengo magia ¿cómo se supone lo utilice? —Belle notó como su amo bajó ligeramente la mirada, desviándola hacia un recuerdo doloroso. ¿Qué era lo que percibía? ¿Culpa?

—Estaba previamente encantado. —Rumplestiltskin contestó. Belle observó el diamante cuidadosamente por un momento.

—Es una piedra muy bonita. —Intentó ponérselo, teniendo problemas para abrocharlo. Rumplestiltskin se acercó sin decir nada, colocándose detrás de ella. Tomó ambos extremos de la cadena, envolviendo delicadamente las manos de Belle entre las de él. Bajó su rostro hacia su cabello, recargando su frente sobre su cabeza, hablando en apenas un susurro.

—En verdad… no puedo asegurarte que salgas intacta. —Las manos de Belle se detuvieron un momento detenidas por las de su amo, impidiendo que se abrochara la cadena. Más que una fría amenaza, sus palabras eran una súplica. Pese a todo, le seguía dando una oportunidad. Sopesó sus palabras un segundo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. En verdad debía preocuparse por ella. Cerró los ojos y cerró la cadena. Ya estaba hecho. Inmediatamente se volteó hacia él, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho.

—Confío en ti.

Rumplestiltskin cerró sus manos sobre las de ella. Observó sus bellos ojos azules. En verdad, no deseaba hacerle daño. Bajó la mirada, siguiendo el perfil de su rostro hasta dar nuevamente con su escote. Si tan solo los efectos del hechizo no nublara su juicio…

Belle separó su mano, quitando el diamante negro de la mano de su amo. Se colocó detrás de él y le abrochó la cadena. Se sintió extraña por un momento por la situación. Aunque sonara absurdo, la escena resultaba un poco… íntima.

Rumplestiltskin se dio la vuelta, mirándole a los ojos, pero sin atreverse a agradecérselo con palabras. Se sentía confundido… y vulnerable. Poco a poco, de alguna forma, Belle estaba consiguiendo un extraño poder sobre él. Pero sabía que todo era producto de su mente y del hechizo. Desvió la mirada. Entre más rápido pasara la noche, mejor.

—Creo que… deberíamos intentar dormir.

Belle se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. Asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia la cama, pero se detuvo. ¿Debería meterse ella primero o él? Rumplestiltskin observó como ella titubeaba. Bueno, era de esperarse. Obviamente era su primera vez que compartía la cama con un hombre. Su amo se adelantó, levantó las cobijas y dio un paso hacia atrás, señalándole que estaba libre para que se metiera en ellas.

Belle obedeció, quedándose sentada en el lado izquierdo de la cama y con la espalda recargada en la pared y las piernas debajo de las cobijas. Su mente daba miles de vueltas. Rumplestiltskin se sentó al otro lado de la cama, pero sin meterse debajo de las cobijas, colgando los pies al borde del colchón. Dándole parcialmente la espalda. Belle observó su amplio dorso. ¿Esto era lo que hacían los esposos? Aunque claro, no es como si estuviera casada con él. Pero algo en su interior no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera. Llevaban viviendo juntos durante meses en la misma casa. Habían llegado a desarrollar incluso un cierto grado de familiaridad con el otro. Por loca que fuera la idea, la escena actual resultaba casi una obviedad.

Un ligero rubor se ocultó tras las mejillas de Belle. Por suerte él no la observaba, pero podría hacerlo en cualquier momento. Trató de disimular, metiéndose por completa bajo las cobijas, tapándose parte del rostro con ellas. Entonces se dio cuenta. Rumplesiltskin seguía vestido. ¿Planeaba dormirse de esa forma?

—¿No planearás dormirte con la ropa puesta? —Rumplestiltskin volteó con ella al escuchar el comentario de ella. Le dirigió una mirada pícara.

—Si deseas verme desnudo en la cama, tendrás que ser más sutil que eso, _dearie_.

—¡N-no me refería a eso! —Belle tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar. Su rostro se tornó completamente rojo, incapaz de ocultarlo bajo las cobijas—. No puedo creerlo, sólo me preocupaba porque durmieras cómodo. No volveré a preocuparme por ti.

Rumplestiltskin no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa burlona ante la respuesta de su doncella. No había duda que era demasiado inocente. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, guiñándole el ojo. —Descuida, no hará falta.

Belle, indignada, tomó la almohada disponiéndose a aventarla hacia él, cuando un pensamiento le detuvo. —Espera, ¿no irás a pasarte la noche en vela… o sí?

Esta vez, Rumplestiltskin volvió a esbozar una sonrisa —en cierto modo, tus palabras son una ironía. Pero sí.

—Con todo respeto, no creo poder conciliar el sueño sabiendo que te encuentras en vigilia. —Belle se acercó a la espalda de él, sentándose a su lado. Rumpestiltskin la observó con curiosidad. ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera miedo de acercarse a él de esa forma? Belle desvió la mirada al sentirse observada. Intentando distraer la atención de su amo, habló—, deberías intentar dormir. Quizás el hechizo ejerza menor influencia estando dormido.

Rumplestiltskin reflexionó sus palabras. Belle tenía razón, quizás pudiera auto hechizarse para dormir. Sin embargo, al haberse colocado el diamante negro, no podía correr el riesgo de que los efectos del hechizo volvieran por absorber su propia magia. Notó que se encontraba más tranquilo. Miró de nuevo a Belle, a sus bellos ojos azules. Ella le sonrío tímidamente. Y entonces se percató que tenía de regreso gran parte de su autocontrol. Los amuletos debían estar funcionando.

—De acuerdo.

Rumplestiltskin se levantó y observó el traje de lino para dormir que Belle anteriormente había colocado a su lado. Parecía que habían transcurrido días desde entonces pero en realidad no había pasado más de dos horas. Se sintió extraño y una vaga sensación de familiaridad lo envolvió como un _deja vú_. Recordó a Milah y lo que era tener alguien que preparara su ropa de dormir. Alguien que hiciera un simple acto por él. Tomó la ropa como si fuera un preciado regalo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a cambiarse.

Belle esperó sentada, intentando descifrar la mirada de su amo y los sentimientos que escondía. Escuchó cerrarse la puerta del baño y se atrevió a meterse debajo de las cobijas. Se colocó en el lado de la cama que había ocupado anteriormente y se cubrió completamente con las cobijas. La puerta se abrió. En un último acto nervioso, se giró, dándole la espalda al lugar donde dormiría Rumplestiltskin y fingió estar dormida. A los pocos minutos, sintió como su amo se metía debajo de las cobijas, a su lado.

Respiró hondo, intentando calmar la aceleración de su corazón. Lograba percibir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y su aroma. De nuevo, la fragancia a otoño invadió sus sentidos. ¿Qué recuerdos ocultaban la mirada perdida y triste de Rumplestiltskin? Debía ser doloroso no tener con quién compartir sus secretos, su tristeza, su sufrimiento. Si tan sólo confiara en ella un poco más... Pasaron los minutos. El silencio reinó la habitación. A diferencia de ella, su amo debía estar ya dormido. Belle se distrajo viendo las sombras que la vela roja proyectaba sobre la habitación. Una vez relajada, cerró los ojos. Trataría de dormir tranquila las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban. Soltó el aire lentamente y su respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más lenta y profunda.

Pero antes de que lograra conciliar completamente el sueño, una presencia le sobresalto. Intentó moverse, pero notó cómo su cuerpo se encontraba prisionero y unas frías manos recorrían su piel. Una extraña sensación familiar de pánico vino a su mente. Al fin, cuando sus ojos lograron acostumbrarse a la escasa luz de la habitación, lo vio claramente.

Rumplestiltskin se encontraba encima de ella.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Quinto capítulo servido. Empieza el clímax de la historia –creo. Sino, por lo menos la primera noche. ¿Logrará Belle realmente romper el hechizo?

Entre otras noticias, para celebrar mi primer mes de FF, acabo de abrir mi perfil de Beta Reader por si a alguien le interesa. También estoy preparando un segundo fic de Rumbelle. !Espérenlo pronto,_ dearies!._

¡No olviden dejar su fav/review!  
!Los adoro!

**Sialia**

_In blinded mind you are singing  
a glorious hallelujah  
the distant flutter of angels  
they're all too far, too far to reach for you_

"**The world" -**Yuki Kajiura


	6. Capítulo 6 Corruption

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Contiene escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.  
**

* * *

"**Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"**

_Here we stand in ravishing rain  
Joy is like pain  
It feels like a miracle  
You can't turn back, you're in chains_

_Never again  
Return from a cynical world _

"**Cynical world" -**Yuki Kajiura

**Capítulo 6**

El dulce aroma a flores silvestres impregnó la cama. Era un aroma femenino, la esencia de Belle. Rumplestiltskin intentó conciliar el sueño, pero su simple presencia le inquietó y le puso nervioso. Se volteó lentamente y vio el perfil de su doncella, junto a sus curvas. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que tuvo compañía en la cama? Cientos. Una vocecilla lejana le dijo que se fijara en ella… y no por culpa del hechizo. La observó por voluntad propia. La veía como mujer, aunque reconoció que no era la primera vez. Cuando la conoció, su belleza le había orillado a escogerla como precio a su trato. Sin pensarlo, como un simple capricho, nunca esperó que fuera aceptar venir al castillo, mucho menos esperó tenerla en su cama.

De pronto la idea de obligarla durante nueve noches resultó demasiada seductora. Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Después de todo ¿no estaba ella para servirle? La idea de convertirla en su esclava sexual lo excitó. Siempre podía borrarle los recuerdos. Él era _El Oscuro y_ el error lo había cometido ella, una simple doncella a su servicio. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de sufrir aunque fueran tres días, cuándo podía disfrutar de sus favores por nueve días? O incluso, más.

Estiró el brazo, rozando uno de sus cobrizos rizos con sus dedos, atrapándolos y jugando con ellos. Los llevó a sus labios e inhalo su aroma. Los soltó, siguiendo su camino hasta su espalda. Recorrió su piel a través de la ropa y se imaginó lo hermosa que debería verse desnuda. Belle soltó un ligero gemido, moviéndose. _Gemirás más que eso, dearie, _pensó. Rumplestiltskin se acercó a su cuello, bajando con sus manos para atrapar su cintura.

—Belle…

Cuando su doncella abrió los ojos y antes de que pudiera reprocharle algo, intentó paralizarla con magia. Pero no surtió efecto. Antes de poder quitarse el amuleto que absorbía su magia, se colocó sobre ella, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo. No necesitaba de la magia para hacer lo que iba hacer a continuación. Belle forcejeó, confundida, colocando las manos entre ambos, intentando apartarlo, pero sin éxito.

—Rumples… ¡¿Q-qué haces?!

—Algo que debí hacer desde el inicio, _dearie_. —Las manos de Rumplestiltskin empezaron a bajar hasta sus piernas. Comenzó a subir la tela de su camisón, dejando sus muslos descubiertos—. Hacerte mía.

—No te atrevas.

Su amo siguió subiendo por su piel hasta dar con sus glúteos y los empezó a acariciar. Los sintió suave al tacto. Su piel de doncella era pura y tierna. El cuerpo de Belle se tensó al sentir sus frías caricias sobre su piel. Quiso gritar para pedir por ayuda. Pero sólo era ella y él en el castillo, nadie vendría a salvarla. Se encontraba totalmente a merced de su captor. Entonces le vio a los ojos. Las pupilas de Rumplestiltskin se encontraban totalmente dilatadas y su iris estaba completamente oscuro. Ni siquiera cuándo le había mirado tan lascivamente horas antes tenía esa mirada. Debía estar bajo los efectos del hechizo. Algo iba mal. Los amuletos no estaban funcionando.

—¡Por favor, detente!

Rumplestiltskin sujetó las manos de Belle, llevándolas por encima de su cabeza y con la otra tomó la barbilla de ella, levantándola. Acariciando sus carnosos labios. —Suplica lo que quieras… nadie puede salvarte.

—¡Prometiste que no me harías daño!

—Quizás, cambié de opinión. —Rumplestiltskin soltó una risilla, acercando más su rostro hacia el de ella—. O créeme, _dearie, _lo disfrutarás tanto como yo.

Rumplestiltskin tomó por la fuerza los labios de Belle y una extraña sensación de abandono la envolvió. No se parecía en nada al apenas tierno roce de horas atrás. Sus labios se fundían de forma apasionada en los de ella, entremezclado más que sus alientos. Un verdadero beso. Su amo siguió recorriendo con su otra mano el cuerpo de Belle. Se detuvo antes de llegar a su entrepierna pues Belle se oponía a darle entrada, apretando sus piernas fuertemente.

—Por favor, teníamos un trato. —Belle suplicó.

Su amo se detuvo, al escuchar la palaba mágica. Era cierto, él nunca rompía un trato. Miró hacia Belle. Sus ojos rogaban porque escucharan sus palabras. Sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas y sus pechos volvían a ascender debido a su respiración. Cómo le gustaba verle así. Entonces lo recordó y sonrió.

—Y tenías que servirme un mes por la noche, no recuerdo haberte suspendido tu castigo.

Rumplestiltskin rasgó el camisón de Belle, dejando sus pechos semidesnudos. Belle ahogó un pequeño grito al sentirse expuesta. Su amo tomó uno de sus senos con su mano, olvidándose de su entrepierna por el momento. Tenía que prepararla primero y disfrutarla. Belle soltó un gemido y su cuerpo se sacudió, forcejeando nuevamente. Rumplestiltskin apretó su pezón con sus dedos, masajeándolo. El cuerpo de Belle dejó de forcejear, pero siguió tenso. Volvió a sonreír. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo.

—Déjame instruirte en el arte de los amantes.

Rumplestiltskin bajó y tomó su pezón entre sus labios, succionándolo. Belle soltó otro gemido ante la extraña sensación de humedad en su pecho. Su amo separó su rostro y volvió a levantarlo hacia el de ella. Quería ver la cara de placer que ponía su doncella pero se detuvo por un segundo al ver que las lágrimas comenzaronban a surcar los ojos de Belle.

—Oh, _dearie_. —llevó su mano hasta su rostro, atrapando una lágrima que amenazaba con caer—. Te prometo que sólo dolerá la primera vez. —Acercó sus labios a su oído, susurrándole. —Nunca debiste confiar en mí.

Las pupilas de Belle se dilataron al escuchar sus frías palabras. ¿Dónde había quedado la bondad de su amo? El temor se hizo dueña de su cuerpo. Tenía que detenerlo. Intentó recordar cada una de sus palabras y buscar algún significado con el cuál pudiera jugar y hacerle entrar en razón. Era su única esperanza.

—¡Te equivocas! Estás bajo los efectos del hechizo, ¡los amuletos no están funcionando!

—Nunca los había utilizado antes., así que no sabía qué tan bien iban a funcionar. —Sujetó su rostro, acariciándolo—. Para mi fortuna, supongo.

—En verdad no quieres hacerme esto…

Su amo soltó una risilla burlona. —¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Lo sé, siempre has sido amable conmigo por más que lo intentes negar. Tú me rescataste de las reinas oscuras. —Belle se atrevió a levantar la barbilla, mirándole desafiante.

—No conoces nada acerca de los deseos ocultos de los hombres. —Su amo le sonrió maliciosamente—, ¿Por qué otra razón te habría tomado como pago por salvar a tu pueblo o rescatarte? Piénsalo.

Belle palideció ante las reveladoras palabras de su amo. —Pero al final, cambiaste de idea por lo visto. Porque nunca me pusiste una mano encima.

—Oh, y así fue. Cambié de idea. —Rumplestiltskin colocó su mano debajo de su cadera, levantándola para colocarla en posición para tomarla—. Así como hice el día de hoy…

Rumplestiltskin se encontraba cada vez más excitado. ¿Cuándo se había sentido así? Pero no sólo era lujuria. El hecho de sentirse poderoso y sobre los demás siempre le había procurado cierto tipo de placer, pero éste era diferente. La primera vez que abusaba sexualmente y la inocencia de su doncella hacían una experiencia exquisita. Había conseguido las lágrimas de una virgen y podía conseguir todavía más. Eran ingredientes difíciles de conseguir. ¡Qué clase de hechizos podría fabricar!

—¡Sólo te estas engañando!

—Esto fue culpa tuya. Si nunca me hubieras invocado desde un inicio no estuviéramos en esta situación.

Belle se quedó sin palabra alguna. Su amo tenía razón, era su culpa, pero nunca había tenido intención de herirlo o de verse ella herida.

—Nunca pretendí llegar a esto. En verdad…

—No te preocupes, pagarás tu deuda con tu cuerpo.

Antes que Belle respondiera, Rumplestiltskin bajó su mano, deslizándola por su entrepierna hasta dar con el tierno y virgen botón de su doncella. Lo presionó. Belle soltó un pequeño grito ante la intromisión. Intentó cerrar sus piernas, pero su amo se aseguró de colocar una pierna ente las suyas, evitando que cerrasen por completo. El cuerpo de Belle empezó a estremecerse, inundado de nuevas sensaciones ahí donde su captor acariciaba su intimidad. Intentó controlarlo, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo no se resistía, reaccionando a sus caricias. Un ligero gemido salió entre sus labios.

Así como la sensación resultaba placentera, se sintió desgraciada y abandonada. No deseaba culminar de esa forma y en esas circunstancias. Su preciado deseo de conocer la felicidad y éxtasis de la intimidad se escapaba entre los dedos de Rumplestiltskin. Miró a los ojos de su captor suplicando por última vez. Ante esos ojos fríos y calculadores que horas atrás le había visto como algo preciado, y ahora solo le veían como objeto para descargar sus tensiones. La mirada de quién poseía poder sobre ella pero al final quedarían vacíos, un alma solitaria que continuaría en la oscuridad por siempre. Las lágrimas surcaron por sus mejillas.

—Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido.

Pero antes de que las lágrimas bajaran más allá de sus mejillas, una última descarga sacudió su cuerpo, arqueando su cadera. Belle liberó otro gemido. La voz de ella resonó en los oídos de Rumplestiltskin a la par que el néctar de su virgen doncella humedecía los dedos que la habían llevado a conocer aquél pedazo de cielo. O infierno.

Las pupilas de Rumplestiltskin regresaron a la normalidad inesperadamente, recobrando un hilo de lucidez. Se quedó petrificado, asimilando lo que acaba de hacer y tomando consciencia de la escena así como de sus propios pensamientos. Retiró la mano intrusa del cuerpo de su doncella y liberó su cuerpo. Pero ella no se inmutó. Con la cabeza ladeada y la almohada recibiendo sus lágrimas, Belle intentó recuperar su respiración, la sensación sobre su cuerpo y la inocencia que le acababa de ser arrebatada.

—¿Belle…?

Rumplestiltskin llevó tembloroso su mano, acariciando con el dorso la húmeda mejilla de su doncella. La mirada de Belle se perdió en un punto fijo en la habitación. Las lágrimas continuaron cayeron, nublando el azul del cielo de sus ojos y de su luz.

—Dios mío, ¿Qué te he hecho?

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Al fin, el tan esperado _smut _servido, _dearies. _Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena. Aunque no todo parece ser miel sobre hojuelas para nuestros protagonistas. El amar no es fácil, y mucho menos a alguien que contiene semejante cantidad de poder y magia. Porque después de todo…

_Magic comes with a Price!_

**Sialia A. Muñoz**

_Good intentions lost in thin air  
You were craving for affection  
And a certain invitation_

_Led you here to me in the cynical world  
_

"**Cynical world" -**Yuki Kajiura


	7. Capítulo 7 Rose of pain

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Puede contener escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.  
**

* * *

"**Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"**

_Why are you scared?  
What have you seen?  
In the castle with the silent roses  
I ask again and again_

"**Rose of pain" –**X Japan

**Capítulo 7**

Belle despertó. Se sintió desorientada por un momento, observando a su alrededor para percatarse de donde se encontraba. Se hallaba en su habitación. Miró hacia la ventana y observó cómo detrás de las cortinas el sol debía estar en su cenit. ¿Sería más de medio día? ¿Cuánto había dormido? Ni siquiera se percató cuándo se quedó por fin dormida. Sentía los ojos hinchados. Se había pasado el resto de la noche llorando hasta la madrugada. Tocó la almohada, la cual seguía húmeda.

Trató se sentarse, pero un dolor la detuvo en seco. Los músculos de sus muslos y su entrepierna dolían. No era un dolor fuerte, de hecho era apenas perceptible pero la simple sensación era suficiente recordatorio de lo sucedido anoche. Otra clase de dolor le atravesó, esta vez al corazón. Éste se encogió, recordando cómo uno de sus sueños se le fue arrebatado y cómo su cuerpo fue mancillado. Rumplestiltskin había rasgado su virtud, a ella… pero en el fondo sabía que su _verdadero _dolor era otro.

Ya no tenía ganas de seguir llorando y lamentándose por lo sucedido. Se levantó de la cama y se quitó el blusón para cambiárselo por su vestido azul de doncella. Entonces se dio cuenta que el blusón estaba íntegro, no tenían ningún rasgón. Había desparecido la evidencia de su asalto, dejando como única evidencia el dolor de su cuerpo.

Se permitió pensar en ello un momento. Rumplestiltskin debió haberlo arreglado al transportarla con magia a su habitación. Tras el incidente, después de que sus dedos hubieran despertado su cuerpo, ella no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Recordó la voz temblorosa de su amo, susurrado tiernamente su nombre al terminar, suplicando por una respuesta o una recriminación. Pero Rumplestiltskin sólo obtuvo silencio. El temor de Belle a no reconocerlo, a sentirse engañada y traicionada... a volver a encontrarse con aquellos ásperos ojos, negros y vacíos fue mayor. Entonces, una extraña neblina la envolvió y apareció en su cuarto. Así, sin palabras ni despedidas, todo terminó. Sólo había alcanzado a escuchar una última palabra de su amo…

"_Lo siento."_

Aunque quisiera negarlo, la situación pudo haber sido peor. Al menos, su virginidad –propiamente dicha- aún se encontraba resguardada, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su cuerpo. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Se encontraba agradecida, pero a la vez altamente ofendida. Y aún dentro de su enfado, no sabía si realmente molestarse con él… o con ella misma. Él, a su manera, la trató de disuadir varias ocasiones pero que abandonase su enmienda, pero ella se había aferrado a la idea de poder romper el hechizo.

"_Confío en ti"_

Era lo que le había dicho cuando voluntariamente se ofreció a él. Recordó sus caricias, su beso apasionado y sus dedos despertando nuevas sensaciones extrañas sobre su cuerpo. Había conocido el placer. Su mente y su imaginación despertaron. Si la hubiera forzado a llegar a algo más… ¿también habría conocido el placer? Una ocasión en el castillo escuchó de las doncellas que fueron tomadas por la fuerza, yacido con ellas, para posteriormente verse obligadas a casarse con ellos. Era, si bien no frecuente, no era raro que sucediera. Y usualmente eran hombres de castas más bajas las que violaban a las doncellas de cuna para quitarse deudas y subir de jerarquía. Y en todo, escuchó historias horribles… y donde sólo había dolor, no placer.

En cambio, había conocido lo que llamaban placer a través de sus libros y novelas. Donde existía deseo por ambas partes. y donde a través de las caricias de los amantes el amor encontraba cuna. Pero a pesar del placer que ella había conocido, tenía presente el dolor. Entonces pues… ¿su situación en dónde la colocaba?

Bajó al recinto principal y miró el reloj. Era tarde pero con tiempo suficiente para preparar el té a la hora acordada. Se dirigió a la cocina y puso a hervir el agua. Se había retrasado en varias actividades pero no quería recriminaciones por parte de su amo. Tomó el trapo y comenzó a limpiar los muebles cercanos mientras el agua hervía. Si quería terminar sus deberes debería trabajar al doble y así evitaría a su amo puesto que no quería verlo, ni saber de él por un buen rato.

El sol recién se ocult, cuando Belle terminó de limpiar la última de las habitaciones y calentó el agua de la caldera –por si acaso. Regresó con la escoba al recinto principal, que era el último deber que le faltaba. No tardaría en limpiarlo puesto que era el lugar donde su amo más le insistía en mantener siempre limpio. Para su fortuna, Rumplestiltskin no se dejó ver ver en todo el día. Observó la tetera que aún permanecía sobre la mesa. Estaba intacta, con el té frío. Al parecer ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en subir al recinto cuándo ella no estaba. ¿Acaso él quería evitarla así como ella a él?

Recogió la tetera y la llevó a la cocina antes de regresar a la sala. Y justo cuando pensaba que su amo no aparecería y el día había culminado, Rumplestiltskin apareció frente a ella, sentado en su asiento del comedor, jugueteando con sus dedos. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que sus manos indicaban, su mirada era seria. Belle apartó la vista inmediatamente al toparse con la de él.

—Necesito hablar contigo, _dearie._

Belle hizo a un lado la escoba, pero sin apartar la vista del objeto.

—El agua de la caldera debería encontrarse aún tibia. He terminado con todos los deberes, así que no hay asuntos pendientes que discutir.

Rumplestiltskin aguzó la mirada ante la fría respuesta de su doncella. En el fondo sabía que ese tipo de reacciones eran de esperarse. Era imposible mantener el mismo trato después del _accidente _de anoche, ambos habían traspasado la línea de simple empleador y doncella de servicio. La confianza y familiaridad que formaron durante todos esos mese simplemente se había roto.

—Quiero proponerte un nuevo trato —dijo secamente como si se tratara de negociador más que acudiera a su castillo.

—No me interesa hacer ningún trato contigo, Rumplestiltskin. —El corazón de Belle comenzó a palpitar frenéticamente. Sabía a dónde quería llegar, pero de ninguna manera iba a volver a su habitación. Se tomó unos segundos en contestar—. No es mi obligación acudir esta noche.

—Tú fuiste la que ofreció el trato…

—El cuál fue roto a mi parecer.

Belle habló directo. y clavó la mirada en él. Rumplestiltskin continúo impasible. Sabía a lo que se refería su doncella, sin embargo, había demasiado en juego a lo que no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—Estrictamente hablando las _condiciones_ no han sido rotas, por lo que a mi parecer, el trato sigue en pie.

Los ojos de Belle se clavaron en él de una forma en que nunca vio antes. Por alguna extraña razón, algo en el interior de Rumplestiltskin se encogió. Reconoció la mirada, ¿cuántas veces sus clientes le vieron de esa misma manera? Él, indiferente al desprecio expresado por las personas a las que había conocido pero que en Belle, en todas las atrocidades que le hizo vivir, nunca le había dirigido aquella mirada. Hasta el día de hoy.

—Pues me rehúso. Puedes encerrarme el resto del mes en mi habitación, inclusive en la mazmorra si gustas.

Rumplestiltskin se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndole una mirada todavía más seria. Dio un paso hacia ella, elevando la barbilla mientras hablaba con voz firme.

—¿Te olvidas que soy la persona que posee todas las llaves de esta mansión? ¿De qué te serviría encerrarte cuándo puedo entrar a mi gusto y disposición?

Belle observó a su amo. Aún llevaba el diamante negro, lo que significaba que al menos seguiría protegida de su magia ¿Él aún velaba por la seguridad de ella? Mientras mantuvieran los amuletos con ellos, se apañaría de alguna forma de evitarlo durante todo un mes, ¿pero por qué lo traía si no había funcionado? ¿O es que había descubierto como controlarlo?

—Podrías darme la vela del hechizo protector.

—El cual, se ha vuelto obsoleto.

Belle parpadeó un par de veces intentando captar lo que decía su amo. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Desafortunadamente _dearie_, el hechizo protector sólo sirve para prevenir. Puesto que ambos compartimos el lecho, el hechizo ha comenzado su cuenta regresiva.

—Sin embargo, —Belle se defendió sintiendo cómo sus mejillas tomaban algo de color al obligarse a mencionar el hecho—, no culminamos nada.

—Oh, yo no. —Rumplestiltskin se acercó, colocándose a unos cuantos centímetros de ella. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro al momento que bajó hacia su oído para susurrarle—. Pero tú sí. Y eso te hace vulnerable ante los efectos del hechizo haciendo imposible protegerte ahora.

—¡Fue tu culpa! –Belle se apartó, encarándolo.

—Ambos somos víctimas y ahora estamos en el mismo barco, _dearie_.

Belle palideció. Sus ojos buscaban desesperada un trazo de mentira en los ojos de Rumplestiltskin, pero sabía que no mentía. Belle dio un paso atrás, atormentada. ¿Ella también empezaría a comportarse de manera indecorosa hacía con él…?

—Este es mi trato. —Rumplestiltskin movió su mano en un ademán, haciendo aparecer una pequeña botella verde en su mano enfrente a ella—. Es una pócima de olvido. Hará olvidarte de… los percances de la noche. Nunca recordarás lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros dos.

Rumplestiltskin alcanzó a percibir un ligero brillo en los ojos de Belle. Sabía que los recuerdos de lo acontecido habían torturado su sueño, sus ilusiones y su alma. Ella, su inocente paloma que había revoloteado por su castillo en confortable libertad, ahora se encontraba enjaulada, marchitándose en el fondo como una rosa seca y corrompida. La necesitaba fresca, viva. Porque…

_Estás tornándote peligrosa para mí_

—Pero a cambio necesito que termines tu anterior trato. El resto de las dos siguientes noches. Solo hasta entonces la pócima será tuya.

—¿Cómo puedo asegurarme de conservar mi virtud hasta entonces dado los antecedentes?

—Porque esta vez soy yo quien propone el trato y no propongo tratos si sé que no puedo cumplir las condiciones. —Rumplestiltskin no contuvo su sonrisa esta ocasión—. Tu virtud continuará intacta… mientras así sea tu deseo.

Belle dio un ligero paso imperceptible hacia adelante pero él lo percibió. Belle alzó el rostro. Era la mirada desafiante que tantas veces había visto en su doncella, pero no era la misma. Esta vez sus ojos no radiaban luz, eran azules y ásperos como el hielo.

—De acuerdo.

Rumplestiltskin hizo desaparecer el frasco con un ademán de su mano.

—Te espero entonces en mi habitación a media noche.

Rumplestiltskin dio media vuelta y salió, envolviéndose en la neblina morada hasta desaparecer. Belle esperó unos momentos hasta asegurarse que él abandonó el recinto. Entonces se apoyó y dejó caer sobre la mesa. Él le había revelado que ahora el hechizo podría surtir efecto en ella y el miedo empezó a correr por sus venas. Sintió como la rabia creció dentro de ella por la impotencia de detener aquella situación. Culpándose, una lágrima comenzó a bajar sobre su mejilla.

_¿Por qué…? _

_¿Por qué me sigues dando a elegir? _

Por un momento, deseó que Rumplestiltskin la tomara por la fuerza y que la obligara. No le importó que yaciera a la fuerza con él, mientras fuera un capricho y egoísmo por parte de él. Lo único que quería era que el dolor superara el placer porque…

_De esta forma sería más fácil odiarte_

Pero no logró hacerlo del todo. Sentía una cierta aversión hacia él, algo que en su interior le replicaba que se apartara porque era peligroso para ella y pese a eso, como una oveja ciega, volvería a dirigirse a la cueva del lobo. Por más que apartaba la vista del hombre que abusaba de su poder, ante sus ojos no se atrevía a abusar verdaderamente de ella. Siempre buscando excusas, disfrazadas en forma de órdenes o tratos, pero que al final, no se atrevía a hacerle daño. Era por eso que ella confiaba ciegamente en él y el porqué no podía odiarle. Y a la única persona que realmente odiaba…

Era a ella misma por ello.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Bien, _dearies, _lamento la demora pero aquí está. Estuve meditando y por lo pronto, estaré actualizando cada dos semanas en lugar de una. Con esto me permitiré actualizar _Tell me about your fantasies, dearie _de igual forma -cada dos semanas-, puesto que ya tengo algunos capítulos acumulados del inicio de la temporada y la serie avanza –por no decir que ya terminó la primera pate en EUA.

Espero estén disfrutando de las historias y de antemano, desearles felices fiestas.

**Sialia**

_Why are you sad?  
What pain are you feeling?  
Oh, I ask the rose with its petals of blood  
But the rose of blood can't answer me till the end_

"**Rose of pain" –**X Japan


	8. Capítulo 8 Own touch

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Puede contener escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.  
**

* * *

"**Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"**

_It's a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance  
The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand  
Mesmerized by your eyes and the way you move  
We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove__**  
**_**"Hypnotized" –**Simon Curtis

**Capítulo 8**

Belle llamó a la puerta de su amo un poco antes de medianoche. Este abrió, invitándola a pasar sin decir ninguna palabra. Pese a los nervios su doncella mantenía la cabeza en alto, viéndole con esos ojos azules, firmes pero vulnerables. Su amo la rodeo, colocándose a su espalda para contemplar el preámbulo. Rumplestiltskin acercó una mano hacia la cabeza de la joven y soltó su cabello. Una cascada de cabello cobrizo castaño cayó sobre la espalda de Belle, dándole un ligero escalofrío. Su piel se encontró sensible y a la expectativa.

Rumplestiltskin se acercó a su nuca y olió su fragancia. Belle dio un respingo. —Bien, ¿por dónde deberíamos empezar, _dearie?_

Belle permaneció en silencio. Rumplestiltskin se dirigió nuevamente de frente a ella y sin más rodeos, fue al punto.

—Vamos a repetir lo de anoche.

Las pupilas de Belle se dilataron. Una mezcla de miedo y enfado empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo.

—Me niego.

—Estuve inspeccionando el amuleto y en base a lo sucedido anoche llegué a ciertos descubrimientos… reveladores. —Rumplestiltskin le dirigió una sonrisa pícara al momento que juntaba los dedos de ambas manos en un ademán—. El amuleto concentra el hechizo a media noche, cómo pudiste comprobarla tu misma.

Belle desvió ligeramente la mirada al momento que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Su amo tomó su sonrojo como una afirmación ante sus palabras y prosiguió.

—Sin embargo descubrí que, el desafortunado desenlace de nuestro encuentro es precisamente lo que se necesita para romper el trance que el amuleto provoca.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Rumplestiltskin sonrió levemente, acercando sus labios a los oídos de su doncella. —Necesito que vuelvas a tocar el cielo.

Belle dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente ante sus palabras. Su amo se colocó detrás de ella en respuesta y ágilmente, como un depredador, tomó sus manos. Sin soltarlas, las acercó al propio cuerpo de su doncella, subiendo a través de sus piernas hacia sus caderas. —Pero esta vez será por ti misma, con la punta de tus propios dedos.

Rumplestiltskin le soltó, dejando que su doncella digiriera sus palabras. Belle se encontró confundida. Belle hizo ademán de decir algo, pero sin éxito, sintiendo cómo las palabras se le atoraban en la boca justo antes de salir. Aquella afirmación que estaba a punto de revelar nunca había salido de su boca, permaneciendo únicamente en la intimidad y anonimato de su propia mente.

—Y-yo… no sé cómo hacerlo.

Logró decirlo al momento que giraba el rostro por completo al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba su amo. No existía forma de ocultar su vergüenza y lo único que podía hacer es desviar la vista de él. Rumplestiltskin sintió una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados ante su afirmación: alivio ante confirmar la inocencia de su doncella, y culpabilidad al romper el pudor que consideraba hacia ella misma. No había duda que era una doncella de cuna, una apetecible, fina e inocente dama que permanecía ajena a los placeres mundanos del mundo, saciada únicamente con la intelectualidad… Hasta el día de ayer.

Rumplestiltskin no pudo evitar sentirse excitado ante la solución que su mente planeó.

—Yo te diré cómo.

Belle regresó sus ojos ante la mirada de su amo. Ante los ojos de Rumplestiltskin parecieron como los ojos tímidos de una cervatilla midiendo los riesgos del inminente cazador que le apuntaba con la escopeta de caza.

—Cómo dije antes, lo harás por ti misma. Yo sólo seré un… humilde espectador.

Rumplestiltskin vio humedecer la mirada de su doncella, conteniendo las lágrimas. Se permitió un momento para tratar de descifrar sus sentimientos y entonces lo vio. Era humillación. Su bella dama no poseía los sentimientos de las mujeres vulgares que se prestaban a la satisfacción de los hombres, lo que cambiaba ligeramente el panorama.

—No lo consideres un castigo, —su amo dio un paso hacia adelante, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Alzo la mano, levantando delicadamente la barbilla de Belle tratando de suavizar sus palabras—. Considéralo un regalo para ti misma.

Rumplestiltskin levantó la otra mano y con un ademán apagó las velas. La habitación quedó oscura, iluminada únicamente por la constante flama de la vela roja, la vela del hechizo. —Creo de esta manera será más cómodo para ti.

Su amo esperó por la respuesta de su doncella. Belle descubrió sentirse más cómoda y relajada así. —Gracias.

—No me las des aún.

Rumplestiltskin dio un par de pasos, dándole espacio para que se relajara. —¿Estás lista?

Belle se tomó unos segundos en responder. Se sintió extraña por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero a su vez, algo muy en el fondo empezaba a despertar. Curiosidad o incluso morbo, ¿qué clase de placer podría enseñarle él?

Su amo le miró y acató la afirmación en la mirada de su doncella.

—Entonces comencemos.

Rumplestiltskin se colocó a unos pasos detrás de ella para evitar que su mirada le inquietara. Primero tenía que entrar en confianza con él y para ello tenía que permitir que su doncella se acostumbrara a su simple presencia.

—Primero, —su amo habló quedo pero lo suficiente alto para que ella lo escuchara—. Roza tus pechos con la punta de tus dedos delicadamente. Hazlo encima de la tela de tu vestido.

Belle se llevó temblorosa una mano hacia su pecho. Sintió la suavidad de su propia piel bajo la tela. Se sintió extraña. Aquello no debería provocarle ninguna sensación ajena al tratarse de su propio cuerpo, sin embargo, cuando la uña rozó su pezón un cosquilleo le recorrió. Su mente atendió el recuerdo de las caricias de su amo y de pronto sus dedos se habían convertido en las frías manos de él en su mente. Se detuvo un momento para calmar sus pensamientos.

Rumplestiltskin observó en silencio cómo su doncella se acariciaba a sí misma para luego detenerse. La respiración de ella comenzó a acelerarse y su cuerpo a inquietarse, respondiendo. El hechicero sonrió. —Ahora inténtalo con ambas manos, _dearie._

Belle obedeció, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento con ambas manos sobre sus dos pechos. De nuevo, un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. De alguna forma que ella no entendía, encontró sensible aquella parte de su cuerpo. Siguió rozando, jugando con las sensaciones que sus propios dedos inducían sobre su cuerpo y sus pezones comenzaron a sobresalir a través de la tela de su vestido de noche. Su amo observó complacido. La escena resultaba deleitadora y excitante para sus sentidos. Él, que ya había probado esos finos y firmes pechos la noche anterior, no necesitaba imaginárselos debajo de la ropa. Los recordaba perfectamente.

Rumplestiltskin caminó hacia el borde la cama y con un ademán, cuál de un mayordomo se tratara, le señaló el lugar. —Creo que estás lista para dar el siguiente paso.

Belle caminó y como su amo le indicó, se sentó en uno de los bordes. Él volvió a dar un paso, manteniendo distancia pero sin dejar de asegurarse un buen lugar para la observación. Desde arriba, los pechos de su doncella sobresalieron aún más a la vista. No pudo evitar saborear su labio inferior y sentir cómo su miembro comenzaba a levantarse, producto de la escena vista y del hechizo que comenzaba a acumularse. Para despejar su mente un momento, tomó las almohadas y las colocó detrás de su doncella.

—Recuéstate de forma que estés cómoda.

Belle titubeó. Subió por completo a la cama y recostó su espalda sobre las almohadas. Se sintió insegura y vulnerable. En esa posición sería demasiado fácil para su amo asaltarla, colocarse de nuevo sobre ella y… Intentó levantarse. Pero Rumplestiltskin previniendo su reacción, la empujó sutilmente de nuevo a su posición no sin rozar a propósito, pero que pareciera accidentalmente, uno de sus pechos. Su amo movió uno de sus mechones de cabello y seductoramente se acercó a su oído. —No me obligues a hacerlo por ti, _dearie._

Belle se encogió ante el toque accidental de su amo. Su cuerpo se encontraba sensible. Su garganta ahogó un gemido ante el susurro de sus palabras. —Ahora, baja hacia tu entrepierna repitiendo lo mismo.

Rumplestiltskin se hizo a un lado, fuera de la vista de ella. Contempló cómo su doncella bajó temerosa su mano, abriéndose paso entre la caprichosa tela hasta su entrepierna conforme iba dejando la blanca piel de sus muslos descubierta. El frío sobre su piel hizo a sentir Belle extraña, desnuda. Intentó hacer a un lado el pudor, dejándose llevar por la nueva sensación.

Belle frotó ahí dónde su cuerpo respondió con una placentera sensación. Una extraña humedad permitió el desliz de sus dedos sobre su virgen carne. Su amo observó embelesado el seductor movimiento de su mano, el cuál fue acompañado posteriormente por el de sus caderas.

—Así. Lo estás haciendo bien.

Su amo encendió una varilla de incienso que previamente había preparado, pero Belle no se percató. Era un aroma discreto y su mente se encontraba concentrada en la magia y el placer que sus propias manos le podían ofrecer. Antes de que se diera cuenta, comenzó a frotarse más insistentemente, ahogando ligeros gemidos de satisfacción.

—No te contengas, _dearie_. Déjame escucharte…

Pero sus palabras no fueron necesarias. Belle arqueó su cadera conforme sus dedos se deslizaron. Sin embargo, algo iba mal. Rumplestiltskin se sentió completamente excitado. El amuleto no estaba surtiendo efecto… o Belle realmente no había llegado al punto máximo.

Rumplestiltskin se acercó sigilosamente, colocando la espalda de su doncella sobre su torso. Belle se encontraba demasiado relajada para reaccionar, con su cuerpo en trance.

—¿Deberíamos repetir?

Rumplestiltskin colocó hábilmente su mano entre la húmeda entrepierna y comenzó a frotar por ella. Sin poder controlarse, sujetó la mano de ella con la suya, deslizando y acariciando con ambas manos. Belle esta vez no pudo contener los sonidos indecorosos que trataba de guardar para sí. Su cuerpo se tensó tratando de detener aquellas sensaciones de la mano intrusa, pero ella ya no podía distinguir si el placer era producto de sus de dedos, de los de él… o de ambos.

Se sintió invadida por una cálida sensación que el roce de las manos alimentaba como la leña al fuego. El placer se extendió por todo su cuerpo y arqueó más su cadera conforme la sensación comenzaba a ser insoportable. En un acto reflejo, llevó la mano libre hacia su captor encajándole las uñas.

—¡D-detente!

Pero para Rumplestiltskin, el sentir que el cuerpo de su doncella se tensaba por el placer le indicaba que pronto llegaría al éxtasis. Esta vez a diferencia de anoche, sintió perfectamente la danza del cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo, con sus gemidos a escasos centímetros de sus oídos y su cadera contrayéndose voluntariamente sobre su regazo. Belle tocó el cielo de nuevo. Su amo percibió como el cuerpo de ella se relajó tras los movimientos insistentes para conocer el placer. Acercó sutilmente sus labios al oído de ella mientras retiraba su mano intrusa.

—Lo hiciste bien, _dearie_.

Pero Belle no contestó. Su respiración acelerada se acompasó hasta llegar a un ritmo fijo y lento. Rumplestiltskin observó embelesado el cuerpo de ella, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se relajaba hasta el punto de que el calor de los cuerpos de ambos se entremezclaba en uno solo. Retiró uno de los mechones de cabello que le impedía la vista hacia los ojos azules de su doncella, quedándose cautivado por la escena.

Ella se movió ligeramente y finalmente quedó dormida en el regazo de su amo.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Capítulo servido _dearies_. Espero hayan tenido felices fiestas y estén listos para recibir el año nuevo. Me hubiera gustado traerles un regalo con algún capítulo extra o doble, pero debo ser sincera y apenas encuentro tiempo para escribir. El inicio de año también pinta algo ocupado por lo cual es posible que se vuelva a retrasar alguna actualización. Sin embargo, créanme que estaré haciendo todo lo posible por mitigar esto.

De antemano les agradezco sus bellos reviews, favs y follows . Me motivan a seguir escribiendo y mantener mi escritura y actualizaciones con disciplina. Todo lo hago por ustedes.

¡Los adoro!

**Sialia**

_Melodic, erotic, hypnotic hold on me.  
Captivated by your sexuality  
Yeah, don't back up now, feel the rhythm of two  
We can go all night to this hypnotic groove_**  
"Hypnotized" –**Simon Curtis


	9. Capítulo 9 Obssesion

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Puede contener escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.  
**

* * *

"**Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"**

_How come I must know  
where obsession needs to go?_

_How come I must know  
where the passion hides its feelings?__**  
**_**"Obssesion" –**Yuki Kajiura

**Capítulo 9**

Rumplestiltskin sintió su miembro hinchado y adolorido, pero su mente había recobrado completamente el sentido. Al final, terminó por asistir a Belle en su propia búsqueda de placer, antes que la excitación acumulada en él le hiciera perder la cordura. Se sintió tentado a imitar lo que su doncella hizo con su cuerpo. Podría frotarse para aliviar su propio dolor y ella no lo notaría pero no debía, o el hechizo seguiría sin romperse. Mientras sólo uno de los dos alcanzara el placer en la cama, éste todavía podría romperse. Por eso colocó anteriormente el incienso, para que su doncella se quedara dormida al finalizar. No era simple amabilidad o cortesía, sino precaución. Desde que su doncella era apenas una _iniciada _en la búsqueda del placer carnal y se encontraba bajo los efectos del hechizo, temía el resultado. Él conocía bastante bien su propio demonio de la lujuria pero ella era impredecible. Así que de forma sutil encontró una manera de inducirla en un sueño profundo al finalizar su labor.

Rumplestiltskin se permitió contemplar a su doncella dormida. Yacía plácidamente sobre su regazo, con la respiración acompasada y la calma serena de un ángel reflejada en la cara. Fácilmente podía haber yacido íntimamente con ella y habría caído dormida de igual forma debido al cansancio del trabajo de su cuerpo sobre el suyo… Tonterías. Rumplestiltskin despejó la idea de su mente. Jamás se permitiría llegar tan lejos.

Fue tiempo de encender las otras dos varas de incienso. Sin necesidad de incorporarse, las prendió en un ademán con su mano. Él también necesitaba dormir. A sabiendas de que en esta ocasión Belle se quedaría dormida en su habitación, trabajó en una forma de inducirse el sueño por él mismo sin necesidad de magia directa. Fue en lo que estuvo ocupado todo el día y no había aparecido ante su doncella hasta conseguirlo. Fabricó un incienso especial, uno suficiente poderoso para que incluso _El Oscuro_ sucumbiera ante el mundo de Orfeo, permitiéndole escapar de las tentaciones de Eros. Sí, podía enviarla de nuevo a su habitación con magia pero, ¿para qué tomarse molestias cuando podía disfrutar la compañía de la bella dama en la cama? No había tenido compañía femenina desde cientos de años atrás y en el fondo sabía aquello era lo máximo que se podía permitir.

* * *

Belle tardó en desperezarse. El canto de las aves le indicó que ya había amanecido. Sin embargo el sonido por sí mismo era extraño. Su habitación del castillo, al encontrarse en una de las torres, estaba muy elevada sobre la copa de los árboles por lo que el sonido de las aves siempre llegaba muy disperso y quedo. Después de unos momentos recordó dónde se encontraba. Inquieta e intrigada, abrió los ojos. La cama se encontraba demasiado acogedora para querer abandonarla. Movió lentamente los dedos de su mano, la cual se encontraba sobre el espacio vacío del lado derecho de la cama, como si estuviera abrazando un amante invisible. Sin embargo, las sábanas se encontraban tibias y el olor a otoño delataba la identidad de quién previamente había ocupado aquél lugar.

Buscó a Rumplestiltskin por la habitación pero no le vio. Debió recién levantarse y abandonado la habitación al sentirla despertar. Se reincorporó e hizo lo posible por salir de la cama. Debía regresar a su habitación y no permanecer más ahí. Sin embargo, sus movimientos eran algo torpes. Su cuerpo se encontró entumecido debido al buen descanso. Un ligero rubor se encendió por sus mejillas. En esta ocasión no existía forma de ocultar la vergüenza de sus actos pero aun así no recordaba haber tenido tan buen descanso desde que había llegado al castillo. En esas noches de insomnio quizás ella podía repetir lo que hecho en la noche…. Belle se sacudió la idea de la cabeza. Aquello no era decente ni propio de una dama como ella, aunque ya lo había hecho, no lo hizo por ella sino para romper el hechizo. Debía recordar eso.

Belle se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo. Regresó, tendió rápidamente la cama y entonces se dispuso a salir no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la habitación. Sin embargo no se detuvo mucho tiempo en ello, ya que tendría que regresar en la noche.

Subió a su cuarto y se cambió rápidamente de ropa. Cepilló su cabello de forma apresurada ya que tenía que darse prisa y atender sus deberes como le correspondía. Su amo ya se había mostrado lo suficientemente transigente en los últimos días pero no quería seguir abusando de ello. Conociéndolo, se cobraría los retrasos en otra ocasión probablemente cuando necesitase de algún favor en especial o quizás una cuarta noche, la cual no estaría mal… Belle se detuvo en seco, sorprendida de su propio atrevimiento ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!

Dejó todo como estaba en su cuarto, ya se encargaría de ello más tarde. Lo único que quería era comenzar sus deberes lo más pronto posible y ocupar su mente en algo más. Bajó y observó el reloj del pasillo principal. Era la hora perfecta para alcanzar a preparar el desayuno.

Se dirigió a la cocina, se ajustó uno de los mandiles y comenzó a preparar todo. Sin embargo, después de un momento se sintió incómoda. Consternada, sintió que la tela del vestido se le pegaba al cuerpo y la tela le rozaba sus pechos. Siempre había usado el mandil de esa forma, por lo que no encontraba razón aparente para que le incomodara sobre el vestido, pero por una extraña razón sentía sensible aquella parte de su cuerpo y la tela le rozaba e irritaba. Jaló del corsé ligeramente, aflojando la tela. El espacio de su escote que permitía el vestido se hizo de mayor tamaño, pero no le importó. Siguió cocinando.

Tras servir la comida en los platos y éstos sobre la bandeja, la sensación sobre sus pechos no hizo otra cosa que incrementarse. Acuñó la sensibilidad a que quizás se había lastimado durante la noche al frotarse. Preocupada, se llevó sus dedos sobre la tela donde se encontraba sus pechos. Los sintió duros. Sin quererlo, rozó con sus uñas y una pequeña descarga le sacudió el cuerpo, la misma sensación de anoche. Curiosa, repitió el camino con sus dedos, explorando la sensibilidad de su piel. Poco a poco, la irritación sobre sus pezones se transformó en un placentero cosquilleo. Antes que lo notara, la sensación recorrió hasta su entrepiernan y comenzó a friccionar sus caderas.

—¿Belle?

La bandeja con la comida estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. Belle reaccionó con un sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su amo detrás de ella en la cocina.

—Y-ya estaba a punto de llevar el desayuno. —Belle se apresuró a decir. Sin voltearse y dándole la espalda, se agachó a recoger un par de cubiertos que tuvieron la poca fortuna de caer al suelo. Sintió las mejillas arder ¿Cuánto habría visto él?—. Si gustas, puedes esperar en la mes, enseguida iré. Sólo necesito alcanzar esto.

—Quiero mi té con el doble de azúcar. Y no tardes, necesito reponer el día.

Belle postergó donde se encontraba tirada la última cuchara, esperando a que él saliera. Tras unos momentos, giró el rostro, atreviéndose a confirmar que así fuera. La cocina se encontró aparentemente sola. Lanzó un breve suspiro al reincorporarse. Su amo no solía entrar a la cocina, por lo que su visita resultó una enorme sorpresa. Sin contar que estuvo _desaparecido _los dos días anteriores, por lo que tampoco esperaba topárselo el día de hoy. Además ¿a qué se refería con reponer el día? Bien, eso no importaba. Los asuntos de él no eran de su mínima incumbencia y ella sólo tenía que seguir cumpliendo con sus deberes… hasta la noche.

Volvió a sacudirse esas ideas de la cabeza. Tomó la charola y salió hacia el recinto principal con la comida en ella. Inconscientemente, desvió la mirada al toparse con la de su amo. Con todo lo acontecido era imposible mirarle sin que el rubor de sus mejillas delatase sus pensamientos. En cambio, concentró la mirada sobre la vajilla mientras servía su comida y el té.

—Si necesitas algo más, puedes llamarme. —Tan pronto sirvió, recogió y se dispuso a regresar a la cocina.

—Tengo la sensación de que el día de hoy no has probado… alimento alguno. Todavía. —Rumplestiltskin le vio con demasiada curiosidad y una mirada traviesa—. ¿Por qué no compartimos la mesa el día de hoy? _Dearie_.

Belle no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al escuchar el subtexto de las palabas de su amo. Ahora le quedaba claro que la había observado momentos antes. Con las mejillas encendidas y la charola en mano, se excusó.

—No hace falta. Dejé mi desayuno servido en el comedor de la cocina. Si me disculpas…

Pero antes de que ella pudiera un paso más, Rumplestiltskin hizo un ademán con su mano. Una nubecilla de niebla morada apareció sobre la mesa, dejando entrever unos platos de comida extra. Los de ella. —Cortesía de la casa.

Su amo le miró intrigado. Belle sin poder refutarlo, tomó asiento al lado izquierdo de él donde se encontraba servido. —G-gracias…

—Es un placer. —Rumplestiltskin le dirigió una mirada pícara.

Belle se concentró en consumir su alimento lo más pronto posible pero sin parecer desesperada. Estaba segura de que su nerviosismo era demasiado evidente y por ello, deseaba salir inmediatamente de ahí. Como nunca, desde que había llegado al castillo del El Oscuro, se sintió desesperada por hacer quehacer, sacudir, cocinar o lo que fuera que la mantuviera ocupada y lejos de la mirada inquisitiva de aquél hombre.

Estiró la mano hacia la azucarera al sentir que ella también necesitaba de más dulce. Su mano se topó con la de él. Rumplestiltskin estiró el frasco para que ella se pudiera servir a su gusto. Extrañada, le agradeció con un gesto, viéndose obligada a verlo a los ojos. Había algo extraño. Él no solía ser tan amable con ella por lo que había una razón detrás de todo para mantenerla con él. Se sentía observada, como si ella misma fuera el objeto de estudio en alguna clase de experimento. Y, quizás así era.

—Hace un buen clima ¿no lo crees? Particularmente el día de hoy, se puede observar un buen panorama entre las cortinas.

Belle le observó, extrañada por las palabras de su amo, hasta que vio que la mirada de su amo se encontraba profundamente clavada en su escote. Su respiración se aceleró y el dolor en sus pechos volvió a hacerse presente. Belle tragó aire y desvió la mirada azorada. Había olvidado ajustarse el corsé. Fingió tomar algo de té y dejó pasar el comentario. Se extrañó de sí misma por su propia reacción. En otra ocasión, hubiera conseguido algún comentario inteligente para contrarrestar el de su amo, pero esa mañana su cerebro no trabajaba bien. Más al contrario, pareció que cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante los simples comentarios y miradas de su empleador.

Se permitió continuar con su desayuno una vez que su amo desvió su atención de ella. Sin embargo, Belle había perdido completamente el apetito. Sus caderas se friccionaban entre ellas sutilmente, debajo de la mesa ¡¿Dónde había quedado su pudor?! No podía continuar de esa manera, por lo que decidió levantarse de la mesa dejando el alimento sin terminar.

—Creo… que me he quedado sin apetito.

Belle recogió la charola y comenzó a colocar los restos de sus alimentos para regresarlos a la cocina. Rumplestiltskin colocó una mano sobre su brazo.

—No quieras adelantarte a la cena, _dearie_. O tu apetito seguirá creciendo.

Belle era ahora quién le veía embelesada. Rumplestiltskin le indicó con las manos que podía recoger sus platos de la misma forma. Ella le rodeó para hacerse de los utensilios, cuando el aroma de él impregnó sus sentidos. Le recordó en la cama y cómo sus dedos despertaron su cuerpo. Se agachó a recoger el plato, pasando demasiado cerca de él y entonces sus ojos se toparon con los suyos. Ambos se quedaron observándose en un momento que pareció eterno.

Belle bajó hasta rozar sus labios y tomarlos. Él respondió, moviendo sus labios al compás de ella. ¿Desde cuándo su doncella se había convertido en una buena besadora? Entonces recordó que ya había probado sus labios. Rumplestiltskin sonrió para sus adentros, sorprendido por la buen aprendiz que demostró ser su doncella. Se imaginó con ella en la cama, si era igual de buen de aprendiz…

Su doncella separó sus labios y le dirigió una mirada seductora.

—Quizás…

_Quizás podríamos continuar esto en tu habitación_

Belle se detuvo en seco al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de pedir. Rumplestiltskin le observó expectante e intrigado. Las mejillas de Belle se tornaron rojizas.

—N- no es nada.

Belle cortó la conversación rápidamente y se reincorporó. Tomó la bandeja, dio media vuelta y se apresuró a salir del recinto. Rumplestiltskin no pudo evitar quedar embelesado con la imagen de ella, en especial su mirada. En su larga vida, había observado esa misma mirada pero jamás una doncella le había dirigida una a él.

_Los ojos de una muchacha enamorada_

Pero no sólo era eso. Escrutó la profundidad de sus ojos azules. El tono de su voz le indicaba que había oculto algo más. Ella mismo debió percatarse del rumbo de sus sentimientos para salir de forma apresurada de lugar.

_Deseo hacia él_

Recordó la mirada lasciva e insinuante que más de una mujer le otorgó en alguna ocasión, ofreciendo sutilmente sus favores a cambio de su poder. No lo deseaban a él, deseaban su poder. Y la única mujer que pensó le amo, la que una vez fue su esposa, jamás le miró de la forma en que aquella simple muchacha de ojos azules le había visto minutos atrás. Porque este era un deseo diferente, uno que podía llamar genuino_. _No era su poder lo que ella buscaba, era a él.

Rumplestiltskin se levantó de su asiento, tratando de despejar aquellas dañinas ideas. No podía empezar a ilusionarse con algo trivial y peligroso. Se recordó a sí mismo que ella se encontraba bajo los efectos del hechizo, y más aún, le había prometido una pócima de olvido. Después de la noche de hoy, ella jamás recordaría lo sucedido ni volvería a verle de aquella forma. La idea había comenzado a torturarle. Cerró sus manos en puño. Sintió un hueco en el fondo de su pecho al darse cuenta de eso.

En un acto reflejo, tomó un florero colocado sobre la mesa de té y se dispuso a azotarlo contra otro de los muebles. Por un momento deseó jamás haberle ofrecido aquella pócima de olvido, sintiendo rabia hacia él mismo.

Se detuvo en seco ante sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso, él la deseaba también? Retrocedió un paso, tambaleándose sobre uno de los muebles. Dejó caer lentamente el florero que sostenía sobre la mano dejando que rodara sobre el piso. A ese paso sabía que el hechizo dejaría residuos sobre él.

En ese preciso momento supo lo que tenía que hacer. Sin perder más tiempo, se dirigió a su laboratorio donde preparaba sus pócimas y hechizos. Despejó la mesa de trabajo, tomó un frasco vacío y reunió los ingredientes. Sus manos temblaron mientras combinaba y mezclaba en diferentes cantidades hasta dar con la proporción perfecta. Tenía que ser una dosis fuerte para que la pócima de olvido surtiera efecto en él, porque después de esta última noche…

Él también debía olvidar lo sucedido con Belle.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¡Sorpresa _dearies_! Se supone que no habría actualización hasta la próxima semana, pero logré hacer un trato con _The Dark One _y aquí está (no salí siempre de campo aún). Por ende, apenas vengo terminando de escribir el capítulo, con lo que no me he dado tiempo de corregirlo, así que pido disculpas si ve algún error por ahí. Pero sobretodo, espero lo disfruten y sea de su agrado.

Mando un fuerte abrazo a todos los lectores anónimos que se toman su tiempo para pasar por aquí, y uno doble a quienes dejan su hermoso review. Desafortunadamente FF no tiene opciones para contestar los reviews anónimos/no usuarios, pero créanme que los leo y los adoro como Belle adora sus libros.

¡Nos seguimos leyendo, _dearies_!

**Sialia**

_How come I must know  
where obsession needs to go?_

_How come I must know  
the direction of relieving?_**  
"Obssesion" –**Yuki Kajiura


	10. Capítulo 10 Leap

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Puede contener escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.  
**

* * *

"**Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"**

_Night after night I'm suffering  
Months have gone by it seems like dozens_

_Why do I feel so numb?  
Heal me now__**  
**_**"The leap" –**Tinashe

**Capítulo 10**

Belle salió apresuradamente del recinto principal y se internó en la cocina. Dejó la charola de plata con los restos de comida e utensilios y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Soltó el aire conforme llevaba sus dedos a sus labios, azorada. Dios mío ¡¿Qué había hecho?! Ella misma había besado a su empleador y encima, demostró un comportamiento impropio frente de él. Su amo debía pensar que se encontraba desesperada. Y mucho menos, así era. Se encontró tan ansiosa al punto de hacer lo que fuera por recobrar la cordura, así regresara a la cama con él. La situación era un espejo de la primera ocasión en la que él le había besado y visto con deseo, y hasta que su cuerpo se viera saciado, la lucidez regresaría. Ahora lo entendía mejor que nunca.

Con la libido subida hasta la cabeza, comenzó a deambular. Fregó los trastes y sacudió todos los anaqueles, haciendo cuanto tenía a la mano por mantenerse ocupada. Al igual que el día de ayer, rogó por no toparse con su amo en el resto del día. Tenía miedo de su comportamiento frente a él y la aterraba lo que pudiera suceder en la noche. Deseaba sentir sus frías manos una vez más, tocar el paraíso, sentir el éxtasis sobre su piel, ¿cómo sería ser su amante y perder su virginidad ante alguien experimentado como él? Se permitió pensar en la idea tras esta otra de respaldo: ella simplemente nunca conocería otro hombre en su vida.

"_Es para siempre, dearie"_

Fueron las clausulas cuando ella aceptó venir con él. Al principio lo tomó como un reto, pero ahora sus palabras rezaban como un voto y cláusula de matrimonio ante sus oídos. Sólo que no había firmado ningún documento oficial, salvo un viejo pergamino con los lineamientos del trato y, por obvias razones, ningún sacerdote les obligó a pronunciar sus votos. Pero, ¿qué diferencia existía realmente? Era un hecho que su vida se restringiría únicamente a él, vivían juntos en incluso habían compartido el lecho.

Acariciando la idea, la desechó inmediatamente. ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien que ni siquiera permitía conocerle? Sabía realmente muy poco acerca de su empleador, pero pese a todo, no le había conocido ninguna amante, ni señal que la llevara a una. ¿O un hombre que tuviera con quien compartir el lecho mostraría semejante soledad en su mirada? Y sin embargo, ¿dónde, pues, debía sacar toda esa pasión y habilidades sobre el placer?

"_Déjame instruirte en el arte de los amantes"_

Estaba claro que él llevaba una vida recorrida, un camino que invariablemente, le había conducido a la soledad. ¿Qué fantasmas torturaban su vieja alma obligándole a deambular errante, enterrando toda aquella pasión en el dolor? ¿Qué le causó herida tan profunda que le obligaba resguardarse tan fervientemente a sí mismo, impidiendo que cualquiera se acercase incluyendo ella?

Belle sacudió el trapo al finalizar el último anaquel. Al parecer la actividad había cumplido su propósito y se sentía más tranquila. Sin embargo, lamentó el hecho de verse orillada a pensar en el dolor y el sufrimiento para esconder la lujuria que amenazaba sobre su mente.

Salió del recinto y, aprovechando su hacendosa motivación, optó por dirigirse a la _habitación de los tesoros_. No era su nombre oficial, pero así le había llamado ella a ser el lugar donde se encontraba la mayor colección de artefactos de su amo. Estaba repleto de objetos de todo el mundo, artilugios que ella no tenía idea para que servian y su empleador se abstenía de decirle su utilidad o historia. Sin embargo, aquello daba rienda suelta a su imaginación y debatía con ella misma para que debieran de servir o de donde provenían. Usualmente era la habitación que más polvo acumulaba, lo que la convertía en la distracción perfecta.

Entró, armada de trapos, baldes de agua y jabón. Decidió comenzar por la parte difícil. Se dirigió al fondo de la habitación donde se encontraban los objetos preciados y que debían limpiarse con cuidado, e inclusive aquellos que ella jamás debia tocar. Siempre postergaba la limpieza de esa zona debido a la enorme cantidad de tiempo que requería, no obstante hoy era ese día perfecto para empezar. Sacó con cuidado un baúl cubierto por bastantes capas de polvo acumulado y lo abrió. Esperó ver cualquier tipo de objeto, a excepción de lo que vio. Con cuidado tomó y desdobló la prenda, extendiéndola sobre su regazo. Era ropa de niño.

Intrigada, recorrió con la yema de los dedos la áspera tela. No era ropa costosa ni de clase alta sino la ropa más humilde que había observado en su vida. Levantó la prenda para observarla mejor, contrastando de forma curiosa con el resto de los objetos allí presentes. Rodeada entre joyas, utensilios de plata y piedras preciosas, se encontraba ese simple pedazo de tela finamente doblado y resguardado como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo. Trató de figurar su historia, pero dudó de que la prenda pudiera otorgar más de lo que daba a la vista. Era un raso pedazo de tela que sin embargo, se encontraba en la zona de artículos de gran valor. Su amo debía mantenerlo con él por cuestiones personales ¿Sería de su infancia o acaso de su propio hijo? Si hubo familia, ¿qué había pasado con ellos?

Un extraño ruido la sobresaltó. Sin perder un segundo, colocó a un lado la ropa y se levantó hacia la dirección del sonido. Asustada de que quizás había tocado algo personal de su amo y éste le reprochara, se asomó pero no vio nada.

—¿Rumplestiltskin?

Llamó, sin obtener respuesta. Quizás fue algún roedor que había tropezado por ahí. Aprovechó la interrupción y observó hacia el reloj de péndulo que adornaba la habitación. Marcó más de las tres de la tarde. Pronto sería la hora de la comida y con ello, la noche se encontraba cada vez más cercana. Se reprendió por el pensamiento. El simple hecho de recordar el incidente hizo que la lujuria volviera a hacerse presente. Constantemente, se vio obligada a recordarse a sí misma que estaba bajo el efecto del hechizo y ésta sería la última noche con la cual romperían sus efectos. Solo tenía que sobrevivir de algún modo hasta entonces. Para el día de mañana, su mente volvería a trabajar normal… o eso esperaba.

—Belle, aquí estás.

Belle volteó al escuchar su nombre. Rumplestiltskin se encontró a la entrada del recinto y caminó hacia ella. Belle tragó saliva, pareciendo que lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento. Incómoda, se giró y regresó hacia donde dejó los objetos al fondo de la habitación, no sin antes cuestionar la presencia de su amo.

—¿Se ofrece algo?

Su amo observó con sumo cuidado la reacción de su doncella. Las mejillas de ésta habían adquirido un rubor y se notaba nerviosa.

—Requiero de tus servicios en este momento.

Belle, sin entender bien las palabras de él, viró para interrogarle con la mirada. Pudo intuir a lo que se refería, pero el uso de esas palabras era inusual en él. Usualmente llegaba dictando sus órdenes, y cuando no pedía una orden directa, la dirigía a otra habitación del palacio donde tenía que encargarse de una tarea nueva. Sin embargo en cuanto hizo contacto visual con él, su mente se bloqueó. Bien, él no era el único que actuaba raro, debía ser justa, ella también lo hacía. Eran los efectos del hechizo. O eso creyó.

—¿En qué… puedo ayudarte?

Su amo se acercó hacia ella y la tomó bruscamente. La obligó a reincorporarse y pegar el cuerpo al de él. Belle quedó paralizada por un momento debido a su imprevisto movimiento. La mirada de él comenzó a bajar hacia su escote. Pegó su rostro al cuello de ella y, sin dejarle decir palabra alguna, sus manos bajaron hacia su falda. Sin recato alguno, comenzó a acariciar sus glúteos, levantando la tela sobre sus piernas.

—¿Q-qué haces? ¡Debemos esperar hasta la noche!

Él sonrió, pero ella no lo notó. Su rostro seguía pegado a su cuello impidiéndole hacer contacto visual.

—Quizás no quiera esperar hasta entonces. ¿O acaso piensas negarte luego?

—Si di mi palabra y acepté el trato, es porque lo cumpliré. Así que…

Él siguió recorriendo su cuerpo con manos lujuriosas. Belle no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido. La forma en que la acariciaba era demasiado efusiva, diferente a como le había tocado hasta ahora. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en compás, ansiando por el placer que el prometía con sus caricias sin poder detenerlas por voluntad propia.

—¡Sabes que no debemos, o el hechizo!

Belle intentó separarse de él, pero estaba prisionera. Ella subió sus manos hasta su pecho, intentando hacer un hueco entre ambos. Sus dedos se enredaron en el amuleto que ella llevaba puesto. A tientas, buscó sentir el de él pero solo sintió su pecho debajo de la ropa. No había nada.

—Te has quitado el…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, él acercó sus labios y tomó los suyos de forma violenta e invasiva. Algo iba mal. Su amo se había quitado el amuleto y el hechizo debía estar dominándolo. Él movió sus labios una vez más y su lengua se movió dentro de su cavidad, de forma agresiva. Ella, que había encontrado placenteros sus besos hasta el momento, se sintió aversiva ante su boca. Su beso era diferente.

—No!

Belle chilló. Ella se separó y él bruscamente la tomó por las muñecas, obligándola a permanecer pegada a él. Fue entonces cuando lo notó. Sus hombros eran más anchos y el dorso robusto de lo que ella recordaba. Aquella forma varonil, de cierta forma se le hizo conocida. Miró hacia las manos que le tenían prisionera. Dedos ásperos y gruesos, distintos a los finos y largos dedos que habían conocido su piel. Y finalmente, aquella mirada. Distinta a los ojos calculadores y observadores que le hacían sentir deseada, tuvo en su lugar unos ojos demandantes, penetradores.

Belle palideció, respondiendo en apenas un susurro. Tenía frente a ella alguien con la apariencia de Rumplestiltskin, pero no era él. Reconoció la mirada. Los ojos que sólo veían trofeos de caza y que sólo veían en ella el precio de la corona de Avonlonea. Unos ojos que jamás la verían a ella_._

—Gastón…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Capítulo servido, _dearies. _Bien, he decido agregar un pequeño giro a la historia, la cual, se encuentra dentro de su clímax final… o eso creí. Estaba a punto de ponerme a escribir el que sería el capítulo semifinal, cuándo me dije a mi misma que sería demasiado aburrido y cliché terminarlo así, al punto que me daba flojera escribir. En el transcurso de este fic, diversas ideas se me vinieron a la cabeza. Ideas para nuevos fics, pero sin trama que me convenciera lo suficiente. En cambio, consideré ampliar esta misma historia, ya que está mejor trabajada, en lugar de empezar en una nueva. Espero que sea un buen giro a la historia, ya que a partir de aquí comenzaré agregar más personajes y trama la historia. ¡Ese hechizo no será fácil de romper!

Déjenme saber su opinión al respecto, _dearies_.

**Sialia**

_Looking for a sign  
Karma's coming back for us_

_I was waiting on you_  
_Waiting on you…_

"**The leap" –**Tinashe


	11. Capítulo 11 Intromission

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Puede contener escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.  
**

* * *

"**Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"**

_You be the prey,  
and I'll be the predator  
I want it all_

"**Animal" –**XOV

**Capítulo 11**

"-Gastón…"

Belle intentó zafarse nuevamente de las manos de su captor. Sin embargo, éste le sujetó con mayor presión, impidiéndolo. Las muñecas comenzaron a dolerle debido a la fuerza aplicada.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tú no eres él!

-Belle… ¡mírame!

Él le obligó a mirarle, sacudiendo su cuerpo violentamente frente a él. Pero Belle no necesitaba mirarle… incluso bajo la máscara y apariencia de otro hombre, su _verdadero yo_ salía a la luz. Ese _él _ que había conocido tan bien.

-Sólo veo los ojos superficiales, de alguien, que ni siquiera sabe tratar con delicadeza a una dama.

Belle le espetó en la cara, ofendida. La presión sobre sus manos disminuyó. Tras un momento, su captor le soltó finalmente las manos, dejándola libre. Belle se acarició sus muñecas.

-Vaya… y yo que pensaba que esa _inteligencia,_ se limitaba a libros y conocimientos sin utilidad alguna. –Él sonrió maliciosamente-. Pero veo que me equivoqué.

Gastón dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios y se llevó las manos hacia un ligero colgante que Belle no había notado antes. Él lo arrancó de un golpe y una ligera nube de color verde oscuro le envolvió. -Supongo que ya no necesitaré esto.

Frente a Belle apareció una figura varonil, de cuerpo firme y estatura apreciable. Sin mencionar las facciones masculinas por la que cualquier doncella suspiraría… excepto ella. Gastón había recuperado su apariencia real. Sin embargo, Belle no recordaba que Gastón usara magia y nadie en el reino sabía usarla. ¿De dónde, pues, la había obtenido?

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿C-cómo entraste?

Belle le escrudiñó directamente, tomando cierta distancia de él. Él dio un paso hacia con ella, impidiéndole que se alejara mucho. Tal como un cazador hace con su presa, manteniéndola a su alcance para su captura.

-¿No es obvio? Vine por ti…

La voz de Gastón cambió tornándose en casi un acento persuasivo e inclusive seductor. Belle siguió a la defensiva a pesar de que Gastón había suavizado sus palabras; no era la primera vez que usaba ese tono de voz con ella. Simplemente algo en su mente le decía que no se fiara de él.

-¿Y por qué el disfraz? ¿Cómo conseguiste ese hechizo?

-Necesitaba un buen disfraz que me permitiera deambular libremente sin levantar sospechas. –Gastón se acercó a Belle, sin responder la segunda pregunta de ella. Sin preguntar, volvió a tomarla por las muñecas–. Ahora. Es tiempo de irnos antes de que nos descubra…

Belle se quedó de pie, sin moverse.

-No planeo irme contigo, Gastón.

Éste se viro, confundido por la reacción de la joven. –Rápido, una vez salgamos estarás a salvo. Ya no podrá hacerte daño ni controlarte.

-No puedo. Hice un trato con El Oscuro a cambio de la protección de mi país. Yo no soy la que romperá el trato…

Gastón se detuvo un momento, colocándose frente a ella. –Tienes razón… porque _él _ya lo hizo.

-¿Q-qué? –Los ojos de Belle parpadearon varias veces, intentando examinar las palabras de Gastón. –No puede ser… él _jamás _rompería un trato.

-Pues lo ha hecho… todos los del castillo han tenido que evacuar por la invasión de los ogros. Se encuentran en un refugio y me han pedido que viniera por ti. –Gastón acercó seductoramente su rostro al de ella, tomándola por la cintura e intentando depositar sus labios en los de ella-. Y aquí estoy…

-Mientes… -Belle se separó de él secamente ante su encuentro próximo. Por una razón que Belle no entendía, se sintió ofendida, pero lo dejó pasar. Entonces recordó, Rumplestiltskinjugaba con las palabras pero nunca mentía. Simplemente no podía haber roto el trato así… pero, ¿por qué se sentía ella tan segura de eso?

-¿Correría semejante peligro por una mentira así? –Gastón se justificó.

Belle se quedó observando a Gastón por un momento y después desvió su mirada alrededor, contemplando el amplio recinto lleno de objetos… su prisión. Si lo que decía Gastón era cierto, si permanecía aquí habría sido por nada. Quizás, sabía dios, esa sería su única oportunidad en toda su vida de poder abandonar aquél lugar. De regresar a su antigua vida.

Entonces lo vio. En el fondo del recinto, aquél raso trozo de tela y única evidencia que había encontrado sobre la presencia de un infante llamó por su atención: una reliquia familiar de su amo. Recordó la mirada triste, la melancolía y soledad de la mirada de Rumplestiltskin. De la maldición que caía sobre él… y el hechizo que caía sobre ellos. Belle titubeó. No deseaba marcharse y dejarlo así. Y si se iba, el hechizo no sólo lo torturaría a él, sino a ambos. Simplemente… no deseaba abandonarlo.

Pero, ¿era producto de sus propios sentimientos… o efecto del hechizo?

-No puedo... no lo haré.

Belle finalmente lo soltó. Sus ojos se humedecieron conforme hacía su elección. Había elegido creer en las palabras de Rumplestiltskin antes que las de Gastón, y con ello… su única oportunidad de escapar.

-No puedes hablar en serio.

Gastón volvió a insistir. Observó la mirada de Belle y como ésta titubeaba. Su confusión… Como un depredador, se acercó sigilosamente a ella, rodeándola. Belle sólo desvió su mirada, apartándose de sus caricias. –Por favor... no.

Gastón dio un paso atrás. Un ligero brillo se dibujó en los ojos de Gastón. -¿Desde cuándo eres tan renuente a mis caricias?

Belle se sorprendió por un momento. Tanto tiempo y correr grandes riesgos al entrometerse en el castillo de El Oscuro…. ¿y se preocupaba por eso? Claro, era Gastón. Debía ser duro ser rechazado por una dama siendo que era difícil que una mujer se negara ante sus encantos. Sobre todo en el castillo de Avonlonea, donde cotilleaba y cortejaba a su gusto con el personal del palacio… a sabiendas de su compromiso con ella. Algo que jamás le perdonaría.-Sabes que nunca he consentido tus cortejos.

-Pero sí consientes las caricias de El Oscuro. –Gastón le observó detenidamente, acortando la distancia entre ellos.- ¿O eso también era parte de su _trato_?

-¿D-de qué hablas?

Belle tartamudeó, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo y el enfado que empezaba a formarse en ella. Gastón empezó a deambular alrededor de ella. –No tienes por qué fingir, los vi con mis propios ojos… y qué decir de hace momentos.

Así que eso explicaba el comportamiento de momentos atrás ¿acaso le estaba tentando? Pero si les había _visto_… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inmerso en el palacio? ¿Qué tanto había observado? Belle se le hizo un nudo en la garganta… sea lo que hubiera visto no era bueno. -¿Qué tanto viste?

-Entonces no lo niegas. Hay _algo _entre tú y El Oscuro.

Siempre había odiado esa forma de ser de Gastón. Siempre mostrándose cortés y galán al principio, pero siempre terminaba por sacar las garras. Tan egoísta y posesivo. Por primera vez desde que descubrió a Gastón, Belle se acercó, colocándose frente a él y encarándolo. –No existe nada entre nosotros.

-Entonces esas miradas y comentarios que se dirigen el uno al otro, ¿forman parte de una conversación casual de empleador y empleada?

La familiaridad de la escena se le vino a la mente. Desde que ambos fueran presentados y comprometidos, no era inusual que ambos terminaran acusándose el uno al otro. Sus formas de ser eran como el agua y el aceite. Irremediablemente terminaban en desacuerdo y discutiendo por los más insignificantes detalles.

Pero lo que acaba de decir, no era para nada insignificante.

-Juro que todo tiene una explicación.

\- ¿Incluyendo los besos?

La mirada que le lanzó Gastón le sacó de los estribos. ¿Acaso la estaba insinuando _cosas? _Belle se ofendió y estuvo a punto de lanzarle una cachetada –la cual ciertamente tenía muchas ganas- pero se contuvo. Después de todo, Gastón tenía razones para sospechar, y en el fondo, sabía que ella había compartido el lecho con El Oscuro. Un hecho que a la vista de cualquiera daría a mal pensar… Aunque al final, lo que había sucedido verdaderamente –o más bien, _no _sucedido- en la cama lo sabían únicamente ellos dos.

Tomó aire para tranquilizarse y pensar serenamente.

-No sé qué tanto hayas visto, pero es obvio que has observado más de lo permitido. –Comentó Belle, tentando el terreno para ver si lograba descubrir qué tan lejos había llegado él con su indagación.

-¿Y bien…? –Gastón tomó un objeto que se encontraba cercano y empezó a juguetear con él entre sus manos, fingiendo desinterés en la conversación-. ¿Cuál es tu explicación?

Belle inhaló con fuerza. Dudó por un momento. Nadie más tenía porque saber lo sucedido con Rumplestiltskin. Sin embargo, conocía a Gastón y lo que era capaz. Lo mejor sería explicar lo sucedido. Todo lo que ella podía hacer, era evitar que los rumores arruinaran su reputación.

-Todo es culpa de un hechizo…

Gastón la interrumpió, levantando ligeramente la voz en un tono burlesco. –Ah, así que El Oscuro te ha hechizado para que caigas rendida ante él. –Gastón soltó una carcajada.- Habérmele ocurrido antes. Puesto que no existe forma de que alguien se fije en un monstruo como él…

-¡Un hechizo que accidentalmente liberé! –Belle se sonrojó, alzando la voz también. Tomó aire y le arrebató el objeto que Gastón traía en las manos.

-¿Accidentalmente has dicho? O quizás, a sabiendas de que la única forma de que _tú _lograras fijar tu atención en _algo más _que no fuera un libro, lo liberaste.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!

-No hace falta ponerse a pensar mucho. Siempre te negaste a nuestro matrimonio y fue idea tuya llamar a El Oscuro, justo semanas antes de que nuestro compromiso se culminara. ¿No es curioso? –Belle retrocedió instintivamente mientras sentía cómo el alma se le iba hasta los pies. Había conocido toda clase de burla pero ninguna había llegado tan lejos como él. Gastón, le dirigió una mirada acusativa a Belle–. Quizás, tu plan fue seducirlo desde el inicio, y así librarte de mí.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Lo llamé porque…!

-¡Sé incluso que dormiste con él!

Un ruido sordo se escuchó en la habitación, haciendo eco. Gastón tardó un momento en llevarse la mano hacia la mejilla, dónde ahora se encontraba una marca roja, producto de la mano de Belle. Ésta sintió retumbar y pulsar la palma de la mano, debido a la fuerza empleada. No pudo evitar caer la mano con todo el peso del coraje y la frustración, que había acumulado hasta el momento. Nunca había golpeado un hombre en su vida. Pero Gastón lo había logrado.

Gastón dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios, respondiendo en forma sarcástica tras recuperarse del golpe y bajando la mano hacia su costado. –Tu falso pudor resulta totalmente innecesario, _my lady_.

-Y a ti, la caballerosidad.

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada por segundos que parecieron eternos. El silencio volvió a reinar el recinto, a lo que Belle hizo que se diera cuenta de algo. ¿Cómo era posible que Rumplestiltskin no se hubiera dado cuenta de la intromisión debido al escándalo? Quizás no tardaría en darse cuenta. Sin embargo, eso implicaría convertir a Gastón un prisionero de El Oscuro, y a su pesar, -y por más que lo deseaba en ese momento-, no le deseaba la tortura que implicaría serlo.

-Por favor, dile a mi padre que estoy bien y que lo lamento mucho. –Belle decidió romper la tensión-. Ahora, retírate antes de que _él _te encuentre. Entonces no podré hacer nada por ti.

–Entonces no digas que te di una oportunidad. –Gastón lanzó un bufido de fastidio-. De todas formas iba a hacerlo…

Pero antes de que Belle pudiera descifrar las palabras de Gastón, un golpe en seco la detuvo. Ni siquiera lo vio venir. Sólo fue cuestión de segundos mientras sentía como el aire se le salía de los pulmones… dejándola completamente a oscuras y perdiendo la conciencia.

–Una disculpa para _My lady_… -Gastón tomó el cuerpo de Belle, levantándolo del suelo como si fuera un simple saco. –O debería decir,…

… _mistress* _de El Oscuro.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

*_mistress: _amante. Pareja sexual fuera de la unión conyugal.

Por poco y pensé que no acaba el capítulo a tiempo. Gastón ha representado un poco de trabajo de perfilar para esta historia. Sin embargo, siempre tuve ganas de hacer un fic donde él interviniera; ya que a pesar de ser un personaje patán, tiene mucho potencial como antagonista o personaje secundario. Siempre pensé que ha podido ser un personaje que moviera a Belle en el desarrollo de su relación con Rumplestiltskin. Algo que en la serie no sucedió, así que me ha tocado desahogarme aquí. ¿Uds. que opinan?

Por cierto, estoy preparando un pequeño _one-shot _para San V alentin. Estén al pendiente, lo más seguro es que lo suba el 15 de Feb porque andaré en campo. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Déjenme saber su opinión en un bello review, _dearies_. Rumple y yo nos alimentamos de ello.

**Sialia**

_I can't be tamed  
I'm a cold blood killer  
With you I'm an animal_

"**Animal" –**XOV


	12. Capítulo 12 Shiver

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Puede contener escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.  
**

* * *

"**Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"**

_But I got my fingers laced together and I made a little prison  
__And I'm locking up everyone that ever laid a finger on me_

**"Yellow Flicker Beat"** -Lorde

**Capítulo 12**

Rumplestiltskin se encontraba en el laboratorio, donde realizaba toda clase de pócimas y hechizos. Estaba concentrado, trabajando en la pócima de olvido, cuando un ruido lo distrajo del trabajo.

El reloj de cucú dio las cuatro en punto. Desde que Belle llegó al castillo, colocó aquél reloj a propósito para asegurarse de bajar a tiempo para las comidas. Como hombre ocupado, no era difícil que se abstrajera en su trabajo y se olvidara del tiempo. Pero era un hombre exacto y de palabra y así como gustaba que los demás hicieran su parte, él se exigía a sí mismo de igual forma. La disciplina era la base del éxito y eso incluía las horas de comida.

La puerta se cerró sola detrás de sí al abandonar la habitación. Mientras bajó las escaleras su mente trabajó en lo que vendría a continuación. Los días anteriores estuvo bajo presión debido al incidente del hechizo, haciendo de la única ocasión en que saltarse los alimentos y evitar supervisar el trabajo de su doncella de servicio, fuera necesario. Sin embargo, la pócima de olvido estaba casi lista, así que el día de hoy retomó sus horarios habituales. Pero más que eso, necesitaba tener a Belle bajo observación directamente.

Desde que Belle llevaba el amuleto consigo, éste inhibía la influencia de los poderes de Rumplestiltskin sobre ella, incluyendo el poder de espiarla desde otras habitaciones del castillo. Por eso le obligó a comer con él, para supervisarla por un momento. Evidentemente su doncella había cambiado su comportamiento desde que el hechizo surtió efecto en ella, rompiendo todo su pudor.

Recordó su mirada, sus labios rojos seduciéndole y tomando los suyos por voluntad propia. Un sabor dulce-amargo se formó en su garganta y boca al recordar su beso. Su aroma a flores silvestres se convirtió lentamente en una droga para él. Necesitaba olerla, tenerla cerca, sentir su piel y que sus bellos ojos azules solo le mirasen a él… Era veneno puro. Conforme más se exponía a ella, más se metía bajo su piel y se apoderaba de él. Era un veneno tan adictivo como una droga, que acabaría por matarle desde adentro sino lograba olvidarse de ella.

Pero afortunadamente en unas cuantas horas, todo acabaría. En lo posible evitó usar magia para que no interfiriera con el amuleto durante la noche. Ninguno de los dos recordaría lo acontecido en estos días tras beber la pócima. Y él se aseguraría de que saliera conforme a lo planeado.

Bajó al recinto principal, esperando encontrar la comida servida. Belle era puntual, pero en esta ocasión la mesa se encontró vacía. Aquello le consternó. Sin esperar un segundo más, se dirigió sin hacer ruido a la cocina, esperando encontrar a su doncella quizás en las mismas condiciones que en la mañana.

Entró, pero no hubo nadie. Las cazuelas estaban en su lugar, todo se encontraba ordenado y la cocina se encontró en tal silencio.

—¿Belle?

Rumplestiltskin preguntó, irritado. Salió de la cocina y empezó a buscar por las habitaciones donde tocaba limpieza aquél día. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido su doncella de servicio? Un temor comenzó a formarse al no encontrar rastro de ella por ningún lado. Entró a la última habitación, _la habitación de los tesoros_, según la apodó Belle semanas después de que llegara.

—¡¿Belle?!

Nunca en la vida se sintió tan frustrado de no poder usar sus poderes con ella. Consideró usarlos brevemente para ubicarla, cuando al fondo de la habitación algo llamó su atención. Cruzó en rápidas zancadas a distinguir de que se trataba de la ropa de Baelfire, su hijo. Un nudo se dibujó en la garganta al momento que la irritación de momentos atrás se convertió en ira. ¿Cómo se atrevió esa mujer a dejar descuidadamente su más preciado_ tesoro _a simple vista? Con los sentimientos bélicos a flor de piel, dobló con cuidado las pequeñas prendas, trazando con sus dedos la áspera tela.

—¡Belle! —Volvió a gritar el nombre de su empleada, con la fuerza y volumen que jamás se dirigió a una mujer.

Pero el nombre de Belle sólo resonó, haciendo eco en la habitación.

Esperó, sin respuesta alguna. Algo estaba mal, Belle nunca había dejado un llamado sin atender. Dios sabe cómo lograba hacerlo, pero siempre atendía a sus llamados y tampoco era gravemente descuidada. La joven superó su torpeza de doncella de alta jerarquía tiempo atrás, por lo que no habría dejado la ropa de Bae a la vista a propósito. Miró alrededor. Encontró algunos baldes con agua y trapos remojados, dejando en evidencia el trabajo de limpieza sin concluir. Tomando en cuenta que la cocina se encontraba intacta, concluyó que algo debió interrupirla de su trabajo mucho antes de la hora de la comida.

Regresó con cuidado la ropa de Baelfire al baúl y lo selló esta vez con magia. Cruzó al centro de la habitación hacia el gran reloj de péndulo que marcaba ya las 4:09 de la tarde. Pero no era cualquier reloj ya que como cualquiera de los objetos ahí presentes, tenía cualidades especiales. Era un objeto encantado y Rumplestiltskin lo había colocado al centro de la habitación a propósito. Era un reloj que registraba todo lo que acontecía en la habitación donde se encontraba, permitiéndole ver hacia el pasado sin necesidad de usar su propia magia.

Abrió el cristal que recubría las manecillas y lo hizo a un lado. Con su mano, tomó el minutero y lo movió en el sentido opuesto que debía moverse normalmente, hacia el lado izquierdo. Hizo lo mismo con la manecilla de las horas. Dio un giro completo, hasta regresar a las tres de la tarde cuando la manecilla se trabó. Cerró el cristal y miró hacia el centro de la habitación, encontrando lo que buscó.

Como si se tratara de un fantasma, la imagen de Belle se encontró en uno de los extremos de la habitación, cercana a la puerta. Se movió inquieta, como si algo la alertara. Ella abrió la boca, intentando decir algo pero él no podía oírla. El reloj sólo registraba imágenes, no sonidos.

Siguió observando, hasta que vio entrar otra imagen al salón. Se quedó perplejo por un segundo. Él mismo entró a la habitación. Miró hacia el reloj, confirmando la hora que marcó el reloj. Seguía marcando las tres de la tarde. Él no había subido antes, estaba seguro.

Siguió con cautela su reflejo, viendo cómo se acercó a Belle y ambas figuras interactuaron. De pronto, niebla verde envolvió a su reflejo y la imagen de un joven apuesto apareció en su lugar. Lo reconoció, era el prometido de Belle, Gastón.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la neblina que envolvió al joven y reconoció el color. Cada magia era diferente, única y de un cierto color, revelando el dueño y poseedor original de dicha magia.

Regina.

La sien comenzó a palpitarle. Conocía a la perfección quien había estado detrás de todo, pero no consideró que hiciera un segundo movimiento tan pronto. Pensó que el sentirse seducido por Belle y convertirla en una debilidad de él era su objetivo principal, y que hasta el momento no consideró realizado. O al menos, pensaba tenía la situación bajo control.

Entonces lo vio. En ese momento, la imagen de Gastón se movió lanzando un golpe al estómago de Belle y después otro a la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente. Rumplestiltskin sintió hervir más la sangre. Sí, él mismo aceptaba que era cruel y despiadado, pero nunca se atrevió a levantarle la mano a una mujer, mucho menos a Belle. La imagen de Gastón se dirigió a salir de la habitación con la imagen de su doncella, desapareciendo al llegar a la puerta.

Rumplestiltskin se quedó inmóvil, frustrado y consumido por la ira mientras analizaba la situación. Jamás se lo perdonaría. Esa bruja no se saldría fácilmente con la suya, pero ahora debía ser cuidadoso para que no lastimara a Belle. Regina no era precisamente compasiva y no dudaría en lastimarla, e incluso matarla.

Rumplestiltskin lanzó al suelo el vidrio del reloj, quebrándose en decenas de pedazos al instante y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Belle abrió lentamente los ojos. Intentó reincorporarse de un movimiento pero el dolor en la cabeza le hizo detenerse, recordando todo lo acontecido con Gastón. Con un poco de esfuerzo, logró tomar una postura sentada y observó mejor su alrededor. En cuanto vio todo oscuro, el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Se encontraba en algún sitio donde no entraba luz natural ni artificial, impidiendo calcular el momento del día o de la noche. Bien podía llevar minutos ahí, o días.

Se obligó a sí misma a respirar con calma y buscar una salida. A tientas y con la poca luz que entraba de lo que parecía el margen de una puerta, se guió. A su tacto sintió algo suave y lo que parecía una sábana. Se fue recorriendo hasta el dar con el filo de la cama. Bajó y a tientas encontró la pared. Apenas logró caminar unos cuantos pasos cuando un sonido metálico y una sensación fría en su tobillo le hicieron detenerse.

Estaba encadenada.

Desconcertada, Belle se arrodilló e inmediatamente intentó quitarse el anillo metálico que rodeaba su pie, pero este era demasiado estrecho para pasar su pie entero por el agujero. Sin poder evitarlo, las cadenas retumbaron en el suelo mientas forcejeaba con el frío metal.

—Vaya, vaya. Ya decía yo que era hora. —Una voz masculina sonó en la habitación, al momento que la puerta se abrió y una figura alta entraba por ella—.¿Sueles dormir hasta tarde o ha sido por el golpe en la cabeza?

—Gastón… —Belle se colocó inmediatamente de pie al reconocer su voz, olvidándose momentáneamente del metal.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

—Te dije claramente que no vendría contigo.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta. —Gastón dio unos pasos acercándose a ella, acorralándola de nuevo como gustaba hacerlo—. Aunque claro, no me extrañaría que _El Oscuro_ te permitiera despertar tan tarde si solicitara tus servicios durante las noches.

Belle levantó la mano, intentando nuevamente propiciarle una cachetada. Sin embargo, su mano se detuvo en el aire, antes de poder hacer contacto, atrapada por la mano de Gastón. Éste aprovechó, cortando la distancia entre ambos, juntando sus cuerpos y acercándose al rostro de Belle. —Para preferir su compañía sobre la mía es porque has de encontrar placenteras sus sucias tácticas.

—Más sucias encuentro tus palabras. —Belle le espetó en la cara, sintiendo subir el rubor por sus mejillas—. Por no decir lo mismo de tus acciones.

—Ahora resulta que la _bestia_ es un caballero en la cama. —Gastón acercó su cuerpo más al de ella, obligando a hacer contacto con su cuerpo. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios—. No me hagas reír.

Belle calló. Estuvo a punto de decir algo en defensa de su empleador, pero supo que sólo agravaría la situación. Nadie tenía porqué saber la verdad. Lo sucedido en el castillo de _El Oscuro_ solo le concernía a ella y a Rumplestiltkin.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas, Gastón? No creo que te hayas tomado semejantes molestias en sacarme de aquél lugar por tu amor por mí.

—Pero si por mi interés por ti. —Gastón soltó su mano tomando la barbilla a Belle en su lugar, obligándole a verlo a los ojos—. Y sólo hay una forma de recuperar el trono.

Belle miró a Gastón expectante. Sus manos se enfriaron, envolviendo el resto de su cuerpo conforme su mayor temor se hizo presente reflejado en los ojos de Gastón que delataban su ambición.

—Debo forzar un heredero en ti. Uno mío. —Las pupilas de Belle se dilataron al escuchar sus palabras—. Antes de que cargues en tus entrañas el heredero de aquella _bestia._

—Pero ya que la _bestia_ se ha adelantado, has perdido lo poco de dama que tenías. —Gastón tomó violentamente a Belle, sin darle oportunidad de responder a sus palabras. La empujó hacia la cama tendiéndola bocabajo. Se colocó encima de ella, aprisionándola con una sola mano y comenzó a desfajarse con la otra.

—Lo que al menos, me facilita las cosas.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Antes que nada, una disculpa por el retraso, _dearies_. Salí a campo de improviso y no alcancé a terminar el capítulo a tiempo. Pero finalmente aquí está. Por alguna razón, me está gustando mucho escribir la interacción de Belle y Gastón; aunque definitivamente ya extrañaba a Rumple. ¡Y extraño escribir _smut_ Rumbelle! Pero mientras les dejo el _smut _Belle/Gastón (¿?).

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Déjenme saber su opinión en un bello review/fav.  
Los adoro.

**Sialia** **A.**

_I dream all year,  
but they're not the same kinds  
__And the shivers move down my shoulder blades in double time_

**"Yellow Flicker Beat"** -Lorde


	13. Capítulo 13 Castling

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Puede contener escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.  
**

* * *

"**Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"**

_I'm a princess cut from marble, smoother than a storm.  
And the scars that mark my body, they're silver and gold_

**"Yellow Flicker Beat"–**Lorde

**Capítulo 13**

—Necesito forzar un heredero en ti.

Belle forcejeó inútilmente, tratando de escapar de su fornido captor. La tuvo sometida, bocabajo, incapacitándola de hacer cualquier movimiento con una sola mano. Su fuerza era considerable, ejercida por aquellos firmes músculos que habría considerado deleitable cualquier dama fuera de esas circunstancias.

Gastón sacudió violentamente el cuerpo de Belle, obligándola a regresar bocabajo cada vez que ésta intentaba voltearse para escapar. La tomó del hombro bruscamente, rasgándole el vestido azul a propósito, en un ataque de rabia.

—¡Deja de moverte, carajo!

El moreno intentó pasar su mano libre por su seno que quedó seductoramente descubierto, pero Belle apoyó todo su pecho contra la cama logrando impedirle el contacto con el antebrazo. Gastón aprovechó el momento de quietud de Belle, consiguiendo hábilmente deshacerse de sus calzas con una sola mano y dejando su miembro masculino libre. Levantó la falda a Belle, dejando las blancas piernas de ésta al descubierto.

—¡No! —Belle gritó desde el hondo de sus pulmones, intentando detener su ataque.

Gastón colocó su rostro sobre la nuca de Belle, aspirando su aroma a mujer y probando su piel. Su lengua lamió la piel de ella, lujuriosamente, como un animal sin sutileza. Rasgó más la tela del vestido, dejando su blanca espalda al descubierto. Belle se estremeció al sentir la mezcla del aire frío con el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su agresor.

Sin poder resistirlo más, las lágrimas brotaron en Belle, pero eran lágrimas de frustración. Odió su género más que nunca en ese momento. ¿Por qué los hombres podían abusar de ella como les diera su gana? ¿Por qué su fuerza tenía que ser menor que la de ellos? Quién fuera que destinó las reglas del juego de los sexos lo maldijo, sin importarle que aquello fuera una blasfemia.

Belle se sujetó a las sábanas, clavando las uñas en el colchón. No deseaba ser violada ahí, por él, ese hombre que solo buscaría su placer propio. Se vio casada con él, condenada al presente sufrimiento y agonía por el resto de su vida. Por los cielos, que si estaba a punto de perder verdaderamente su virginidad, hubiera deseado perderla primero con _él, q_uedándose con el recuerdo de la esencia del otoño en su piel. Y entonces, se dio cuenta. Rumplestilskin no le había robado su destino, sino salvado de él.

Las lágrimas anteriores no valían las de en ese momento.

—¡Detente!

Los gritos de Belle resonaron en los muros de piedra de su encierro, gritos de auxilio que nadie atendió. Gastón se encontró más excitado conforme sentía que Belle forcejeaba de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas, sin poder librarse de él. Al fin estaba a punto de conseguir lo que tanto buscó, la única _dama _de la corte que se había escabullido a sus placeres, costándole grandes pérdidas. No sólo humillación y apuestas perdidas sino inclusive, la corona de un reino completo.

Acercó su miembro masculino erecto, disponiéndose a penetrarla y a cobrar toda la humillación que había pasado. A conquistar y marcar como suyo, su nuevo trofeo de caza.

—Por Príapo*… un niñato sabe preparar mejor una mujer que tú. —La puerta de la habitación se abrió de improviso y alguien habló.

Una figura voluptuosa y femenina entró a la habitación con temple calmo. Belle apenas alcanzó a escuchar la voz de la mujer debido a sus propios gritos. La figura avanzó, internándose por completo en la habitación como si aquello fuera lo más normal.

—¡Joder, Regina! ¡¿Es que no sabes llamar a la puerta?!

Gastón se separó de abrupto de Belle, dejándola libre, mientras intentaba colocarse su ropa torpemente para cubrir sus _partes nobles. _

—Es _Su majestad, _¿cuántas veces debo recordárselo, Sir Gastón? —Regina solo le dirigió una sonrisa pícara y soltó una ligera risa—. No sé a qué viene tanta vergüenza, si tu _anaconda _no es precisamente algo de lo que te avergüenzas ¿o me equivoco?

—Si lo único que vienes es a mofarte de…

—Venga, que estoy segura que no soy la primera dama que ha visto de… tus habilidades. —Regina le dirigió un rápido vistazo a Belle—. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del pollito que casi le rompes el cascarón.

Belle observó en silencio, asimilando la situación, intentando sopesar de qué lado se encontraba la recién llegada. Se reincorporó lentamente, tratando de acomodarse la ropa rasgada. A diferencia de ella, observó las ropas ostentosas de Regina, altamente confeccionadas y con poca pero sumamente elegante decoración. Todo en negro y en un aire refinado. Su porte era todo aquél que cualquiera a la realeza debía aspirar. Sin duda, una reina.

Sin embargo, no recordó verla o conocido en reuniones con gente de la realeza de otros reinos. Posiblemente se debiera a que provenía de un reino más poderoso que el suyo, el que se encontraba más bien, en decadencia. Entonces, ¿Qué hacía alguien tan importante en ese lugar y qué tenía que ver con ella?

—Yo…

—¡¿Se puede saber cuál es el motivo de tu interrupción?!

Belle intentó preguntar algo, pero Gastón habló antes de que su voz alcanzara a Regina. Éste estaba claramente molesto o por la expresión que su ceño dibujaba, Belle diría, frustrado.

—Tenía que asegurarme de que estabas realizando correctamente tu misión. Y por suerte, parece que llegué justo a tiempo.

—Lo habría hecho. ¡Si tú no hubieras interrumpido!

Belle procesó sus palabras en silencio, sacando la mayor cantidad de significado de su conversación. Ella, la reina, tenía algo que ver con su secuestro pero, ¿qué deseaba de Belle? Era una simple princesa, de un reino sin mucho poder, en cambio Gastón tenía suficiente motivo para hacer todo esto. Entonces, ¿Qué sacaba Regina de provecho de la situación, que valiera tanto la pena, como para verse inmiscuida ella personalmente? Dudaba que Gastón pudiera proporcionarle realmente algo. Ya que su casta era apenas más alta que la de Belle.

—No, tu misión era descubrir si nuestra doncella… bueno, si _El Oscuro_ había resultado ganador en esta carrera de sementales. —Regina le dirigió una sonrisa burlona y satisfactoria a Gastón, y luego posó su mirada sobre Belle—. Lo que claramente y era de esperarse, así fue.

—No. El plan era recuperar mitrono. Aquél que me fue arrebatado por aquella _bestia _—Gastón le fulminó con la mirada, regresando la atención de la reina hacia él—. Y La única que ha obstaculizado el plan hasta ahorita, ¡eres tú!

Belle estuvo a puntode decir algo en su defensa al escuchar las palabras superficiales de Gastón. Odiaba que la trataran como un objeto y más por él. Sin embargo, de alguna forma que no logró comprender, los ojos de Regina se posaron en ella, como los de una serpiente inmovilizado a su presa, impidiéndole hablar, ¿Había sido su imaginación?

Regina dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose de Gastón, dibujando una retorcida y maliciosa sonrisa. Su vestido negro le permitía perderse fácilmente de vista dentro de la oscura habitación, dificultando seguirle con la vista.

—¿Es que no lo sabe, Sir Gastón? —Su voz sonó seductora, pero afilada. Belle casi pudo jurar que sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad—. La semiente de _El Oscuro_ también contiene poderes malignos.

—Deja de decir estupideces, Regina.

—Si otro hombre coloca su miembro viril donde anteriormente _El Oscuro_, se dice que deja no sólo estéril, sino que… lo_ incapacita_ permanentemente —Regina se viró para contemplar la reacción de Gastón—. ¿Le parecen estupideces ahora?

Belle tragó saliva, captando inmediatamente que aquellas eran palabras cruciales aunque ciertamente, estupideces. Mentiras. Sabía que Rumplestiltskin jamás haría algo así y no porque dudara de su magia, sino porque ¿qué razón tendría de hacerlo, alguien, que ni siquiera se procuraba una amante para su soledad? A diferencia de Gastón, él no así de superficial.

Regina captó discretamente la mirada de Belle, leyendo la reacción ante sus palabras. La moza se mantenía en silencio. Sin duda, una mujer que pensaba las palabras antes de hablar, una mujer inteligente. Casi era una lástima que fuera el conejillo de indias pero afortunadamente, era también lo que la convertía en el peón perfecto.

—Entonces, —Gastón bajó el tono de voz sin duda, preocupado por la advertencia de la reina, pero manteniendo el tono firme y demandante—. Tú me prometiste que obtendría lo que era mío. Y quiero esa promesa cumplida.

—El plan sigue en marcha. —Regina le contestó, asegurándose de decir cada palabra en tono cortante. Nadie le daba órdenes, mucho menos le demandaba algo a ella. Gastón dio un paso atrás, intimidado—. Sin embargo esta vez no seremos tu o yo quien dé el siguiente paso.

Regina regresó la mirada una última vez hacia Belle, colocándose a lado de la puerta, disponiéndose a salir de la habitación. —Será _ella._

—¿Q-qué rayos quieres decir? —Gastón balbuceó, claramente confundido. Belle se encontró de igual manera.

—La joven Belle testificará o negará, el abuso de su amo. —Regina dio un paso hacia la puerta—. El caso se va a juicio.

Las pupilas de Belle se dilataron ante aquellas palabras. _No… _

—Sir Gastón, usted abrirá el juicio contra Rumplestiltskin.

La temple de Gastó se calmó. —Ahora nos entendemos.

Belle se colocó de pie inmediatamente, sin importarle su vestimenta rasgada. —¡Me niego a testificar!

Regina regresó su porte hace Belle dirigiéndole una fría mirada. Sin embargo, Belle apenas se inmutó. Regina sonrió. —Me temo que es demasiado tarde, mi niña. Mientras estamos aquí, los preparativos se llevan a cabo.

Belle cruzó la habitación hasta colocarse frente a la reina, con la barbilla levantada. —Tú eres la reina de este lugar, tienes todo el poder para hacerlo. ¿Qué deseas?. —Belle rogó, pero sin perder la dignidad. Si lograba negociar con la reina se aseguraría de no perder _algo más_—. ¿Oro, joyas… poder? Sea lo que sea, Rumplestiltskin puede darte mucho más de cualquier cosa que te ofreciera Gastón.

Gastón enfureció, se acerco a Belle con la mano levantada, disponiéndose a arremeter contra ella. —¡Tú...!

—El juicio se llevará a cabo esta misma noche —Regina soltó un gemido de hastío, colocándose entre Gastón y Belle antes de que éste llegara a ella. La reina le dirigió una fría mirada a Belle, regodeándose de sus palabras—. Y no está abierto a negociación.

—¡Rumplestiltskin no permitirá nada de esto!

Regina se dio la vuelta, y salió majestuosamente con porte de aquella oscura habitación acompañada de una clara sonrisa de satisfacción. —No te preocupes, le daré tus saludos a _El Oscuro_ una vez que llegue.

—¡Tú podrás ser una reina, pero él es más poderoso que tú!

La figura de Gastón siguió la de la reina y la puerta se cerró tras de él, dejando a Belle de nuevo sola, en la oscuridad de aquella celda. Belle gritó desde atrás de la puerta, mientras sus manos se cerraban en puños en la áspera madera de la puerta.

—Eso está por verse. —La voz de Regina se perdió en la distancia, mientras se alejó de aquél sitio.

Belle recargó su frente sobre la madera. Un juicio. Aquello solo significa una cosa. Gastón la reclamaría a ella como su prometida, bajo la excusa de haber yacido con ella que era lo que planeaba momentos atrás. Y lo único que le impedía que Gastón la violara, eran las palabras de la reina y la falsa idea de que ella había yacido con Rumplestiltskin.

Si bien su situación era un mal entendido, en el momento que justificara su virginidad aquello le daría oportunidad a Gastón de acosarla y violarla en cualquier oportunidad. Sabía que era la clase de hombre que no se daba por vencido en algo tan fácilmente, mucho menos cuando el trofeo de esta cacería era su corona. Podía llegar a ser tan despiadado como lo había confirmado momentos atrás.

Pero una vez que testificara que había yacido con _El Oscuro_, no habría vuelta atrás. Su reputación se vería no sólo arruinada y perdería su casta… si no que significaba renunciar por completo a la corona de su reino. Para vivir como una prostituta… un amante, si es que Rumplestiltskin aún la aceptaba de vuelta en el castillo.

Belle se hizo un ovillo en la cama, tiritando de frío mientras intentaba resguardar su piel, ahí donde la tela se encontraba rasgada. Todo era una trampa, una maldita trampa. Y había comenzado por simplemente querer leer un libro y quedarse dormida aquella tarde, cuando en la noche liberaría aquél maldito hechizo.

Entonces lo vio claramente. El hechizo. Regina de alguna forma, fue la que hizo llegar aquél pergamino a ella, planeando y previendo de alguna forma toda la cascada de eventos. Lo que buscaba Regina no tenía que ver con ella sino con Rumplestiltskin. Pero, ¿en verdad le importaba tanto a su empleador como para fallar a favor de ella, una simple empleada de servicio? ¿Intentaría siquiera recuperarla? La presión y el miedo comenzaron a apoderarse lentamente de ella, sabiendo que fuera la decisión que tomara al testificar allá fuera…

…su destino dependería al final de la decisión de Rumplestiltskin.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

*Príapo: dios griego de la fertilidad, representado con un enorme falo en perpetua erección. (lol)

¿Alguien creyó por algún momento, que Rumplestiltskin llegaría a salvar fácilmente a nuestra princesa en peligro? ¡Sorpresa! Las cosas no son así de fáciles, y Regina era la única inteligente capaz de manufacturar tal trampa. ¡Y me ha encantado escribirla! Es de mis personajes favoritos. Espero haber logrado transmitir su esencia y personalidad. Sin duda, este ha sido de mis capítulos favoritos de escribir.

Sé que Rumplestiltskin no tuvo mucha participación, pero seguramente tomará acción una vez que lo permita la situación. Y, sin duda, se verá obligado a tomar una decisión que, irremediablemente le costará un _precio_. Porque:

_All magic comes with the price_

**Sialia** **Lacey** **A.**

_This is the start of how it all ends  
They used to shout my name, now they whisper it_

**"Yellow Flicker Beat"–**Lorde


	14. Capítulo 14 Check-mate

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Puede contener escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.  
**

* * *

"**Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"**

_Even while we sleep we will find  
You acting on your best behavior  
Turn your back on mother nature_

**"Everybody wants to rule the world"–**Lorde

**Capítulo 14**

Regina caminó a lo largo del pasillo seguida por Gastón, dejando la celda de Belle muy atrás. Las antorchas iluminaron el corredor, pero el ambiente se sintió lúgubre como era de esperarse en el castillo de la reina. Afuera estaba próximo a oscurecer y el sol se encontraba en sus últimos momentos antes de esconderse.

Cuando se encontraron a unos pasos de la entrada de la recámara de la reina, el moreno adelantó su zancada a la de Regina, logrando colocarse por delante de ella. En un rápido movimiento, la rodeó y cubrió con su cuerpo, atreviéndose a rodear su cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

—Aquí nadie nos verá.

Gastón soltó con aquella voz ronca y masculina de la que era poseedor. Regina fingió sorpresa por aquél atrevimiento. Levantó las manos, colocándolas sobre los hombros de éste a la vez que dibujaba una falsa sonrisa. Gastón hizo por acercar sus labios a los de ella. Regina logró sentir el bulto de la entrepierna de éste al acercarse, a pesar de la espesa tela de vestido. Los ojos de él destellaron lujuria pura, insatisfecho sexualmente por la interrupción de momentos atrás. Regina no podía negar que Gastón logró demostrar su habilidad como semental en la cama, pero su estupidez no le complacía en absoluto. Ella contestó en un suave susurro, pero con voz firme. —Me temo que éste no es sitio ni momento de celebrar, Sir Gastón.

Regina movió los dedos de su mano derecha intentando evocar un poco de magia y crear un distracción, sin que el moreno lo notara. Pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer su movimiento, una de las antorchas que alumbraban el final del pasillo cayó.

Regina aprovechó el incidente y se separó de él. —¿Por qué no esperas por mí en tu habitación esta noche? Entonces podremos celebrar. —Regina movió sus dedos seductoramente a través de las clavículas de Gastón—. Por ahora tengo que ir a confirmar que los preparativos estén listos o me temo, no habrá nada que celebrar.

Gastón le regresó una mirada triunfante y la dejó totalmente libre. Regina le despidió con una sonrisa seductora desde la entrada a su habitación hasta el final del pasillo. Una vez que éste dio vuelta y se perdió de vista, Regina dibujó una muesca de asco y hastío. Pobre diablo. Sin embargo tenía que seguir convenciendo al noble de que ella jugaba en su favor, y ello implicaba seguir su juego de amantes.

Regina viró la cabeza hacia el interior de su habitación. —Si no fuera por las circunstancias actuales y tu afición al voyerismo, diría que te debo un favor.

Una figura se materializó desde las sombras, saliendo a la luz lentamente. Regina le vio sin inmutarse.

—Rumple.

—Menudo espectáculo, _dearie_. —La vocecilla de duende resonó en la habitación. Rumplestiltskin salió completamente a la luz, caminando al centro del recinto—. Tus gustos han decaído. Debo admitir, me siento ligeramente decepcionado. La corte debe comenzar estar en crisis para orillarte a elegir semejante compañía.

—Y tus encantos masculinos deben estar en crisis para necesitar ayuda externa para que una simple doncella se fije en ti. —Regina reprimió una risa—. Oh, aún no me agradezcas el favor.

—Y hablando de… —Rumplestiltskin caminó hacia adelante, colocándose frente a ella con la mirada seria—. Creo que has tomado algo de mi propiedad.

Regina solo se mofó con la mirada, dibujando una sonrisa. —¿En realidad importa?

Rumplestiltskin hizo un ademán con sus manos, restándole importancia al hecho. —El buen servicio está escaso hoy en día.

—Y da la casualidad, que el_ buen servicio_ son un par de pechos bonitos. —Regina caminó detrás de _El Oscuro_, asegurándose de apreciar la reacción de él—. Dime Rumple, ¿qué se siente sentir el calor del cuerpo de una mujer de nuevo?

El semblante de Rumplestiltskin se mantuvo casi impasible. Regina detectó un sutil movimiento en su mandíbula, indicándole una reacción. Había dado en el clavo, después de todo, ella observó el incidente a través de su espejo.

—Lamento decir, que el único calor de un cuerpo que sentiré… —Rumplestiltskin giró levemente el rostro, haciendo un ademán con la mano. Se viró hacia la reina y la señaló—, será el de tu cuerpo ardiendo en una hoguera si no regresas lo que es mío.

Regina dibujó una muesca de fastidio. —En serio que los hombres se apañan en ver a las mujeres como simples objetos llegando al punto de plasmarlo así en las leyes. —Regina caminó, alejándose de su visitante y dirigiéndose hacia su mesa de noche. Se detuvo frente al espejo y miró hacia el reflejo de Rumplestiltskin. —Dime, ¿qué sería de un mundo donde fuera al contrario? ¿Hacerte de mi propiedad, por ejemplo?

Rumplestiltskin clavó su mirada en los ojos de Regina, quién le veía a través del espejo. Ésta le sonrió maliciosamente. —He escuchado por ahí que existe cierto objeto, Rumple. Un artefacto capaz de controlar los poderes de _El Oscuro_ —Regina se viró, encarándolo esta vez frente a frente—. ¿Te gustaría hacer un trato? Tu doncella, por ese objeto.

Rumplestiltskin caminó hacia ella, sin despegar la mirada de aquellos ojos soberbios y penetrantes. Sabía que detrás de aquella belleza se escondía una mujer ambiciosa y letal. No por nada, la eligió como su pupila tiempo atrás. —Creí haberte enseñado a dejar la imprudencia, pero parece que desperdicié mi tiempo.

Regina le dirigió aquella sonrisa triunfante y arrogante. —Oh, no más del que has desperdiciado aquí.

—En ese caso seré breve y te advierto, no porque seamos viejos conocidos seré amable contigo, _dearie_.

—Rápido y agresivo… —Regina le dirigió una sonrisa con doble significado—, luego te preguntas el porqué de tu mala suerte con las mujeres.

Rumplestiltskin se fastidió y arremetió contra ella. En cuestión de segundos, movió la mano y con el uso de su magia levantó a la reina del suelo, golpeándola contra el frío muro. Regina soltó el aire por el golpe. —Si lo prefieres lento, así será. Aunque no te aseguro que no vaya a doler.

Regina contestó, recobrando el aire rápidamente. —Te aseguro, no me dolerá más que lo que a tu doncella.

Rumplestiltskin movió sus dedos aprensivamente, lo que se reflejó en el cuerpo de Regina. Ésta gimió por el dolor, no sin perder la sonrisa en sus labios. Rumplestiltskin dio un paso más. —¿Dónde está ella?

Al contrario, Regina logró soltar una sofocada risa. —Es demasiado tarde, Rumple.

La imagen en el espejo de Regina cambió mostrando en lugar del reflejo de la habitación, la imagen de la celda donde se encontraba Belle. Rumplestiltskin observó a su doncella, con la ropa rasgada, hecha un ovillo en la cama mientras escondía las lágrimas en sus manos sin ni siquiera una almohada para ahogar el llanto.

La tensión en la mano de Rumplestiltskin bajó ligeramente, permitiéndole hablar a Regina. —Parece que Gastón fue más hombre que tú.

Rumplestiltskin comprendió las palabras de Regina, conforme observó cómo Belle se desmoronaba en aquél frío y húmedo pedazo de mundo. Él, que tanto protegió, si bien no su inocencia sí la virtud de ella, llegando al extremo de romper sus rutinas y reglas para para protegerla y mantenerse ambos a salvo. Pero era tarde, Belle había sido violada por el mismo cabrón que juró, no se lo permitiría.

—Tú…—Rumplestiltskin usó la fuerza en ambas manos—. Pagarás por esto.

—Conoces las leyes, —Regina logró hablar–, si deseas salvar lo que queda de ella y evitar que Sir Gastón la reclame como su propiedad, tendrás que asistir al juicio, Rumple.

Rumplestiltskin cerró la mano, ejerciendo más fuerza de la que le hubiera gustado. Esta vez, no tendría piedad. —O quizás sólo tenga que matarte aquí mismo.

Rumplestiltskin le dirigió una mirada fría y áspera como el vidrio. Su voz sonó lo más penetrante que jamás le había escuchado dirigirse a ella. Regina luchó fervientemente por conservar el paso de aire hacia sus pulmones.

—H-hazlo, y… me asegurare, ella comparta mi destino. –—egina logró articular la frase entrecortadamente.

Rumplestiltskin bajó la presión sobre ella lo necesario para permitirle hablar. —Una vida por una vida. ¿No fuiste tú el que me enseñó eso? mientras se encuentre dentro de las paredes de mi castillo, mi destino se reflejará en ella.

—Entonces, sólo necesito deshacerme del insecto.

—Las cosas no son tan sencillas, Rumple.

Rumplestiltskin frunció el ceño, frustrado y molesto. Bajó a la reina, no sin asegurarse cayera de buen golpe. Regina gimió por el golpe pero supo reprimirlo. Le sonrió maliciosamente mientras se reincorporaba.

—Por tu bien, comenzaría a hablar ahora mismo, _dearie_.

—Mata a Gastón y me aseguraré que la semiente del bastardo rinda fruto. —Regina se posó erecta, altiva—. O ve a juicio, y el único bastardo que portará será el tuyo. No será difícil cambiar las semientes. ¿Cómo se le llamaba? ¿Un hechizo de infidelidad?

_El Oscuro_ le observó meticulosamente, colocándose frente a ella y desafiándole con la mirada. —Esa clase de magia nunca estuvo en el repertorio de enseñanzas, así que, ¿cómo sé siquiera que sabes usarla?

—Es porque fue una enseñanza de mi madre. —Regina dibujó una media sonrisa—. Las mujeres tenemos nuestros secretos.

—Debo admitir, no me sorprendería que así fuera —Rumplestiltskin dibujó un ademán con su mano—. Pero sigo pensando, sigues jugando en el bando contrario.

—No me malentiendas, Rumple. El juicio no necesariamente tiene que estar en tu contra. —Regina se viró, dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad—. Este es nuestro trato. Reclámala como tu amante, declara tu anterior abuso hacia ella y sólo tienes que violarla antes de romper el hechizo_. _Y enhorabuena, habrás conseguido una amante, un heredero y una corona.

—¿Y qué te hará pensar precisamente, que me interesa conseguir un heredero y un reino?

—Entonces sólo déjala que críe el bastardo que le recordará cada día de su vida, quién robó sus sueños, viendo su violador en la cara de su propio hijo. —Regina acompañó sus palabras con una mirada cruel—. Hubieras escuchado sus gritos mientras era desgarrada, gritó tu nombre como última esperanza a ser rescatada. Fue tan doloroso, que está dispuesta a testificar un falso abuso contra ti con tal de no ser reclamada por Gastón de nuevo.

Rumplestiltskin le miró fijamente, levantando ligeramente la barbilla. Ambos sostuvieron la mirada por varios segundos. Regina continuó.

—Una vez cambiadas las semientes, el que ustedes decidan conservar el embarazo o no, responderá a su decisión. —La reina le miró divertida—. Que para eso, ni siquiera se necesita magia.

—Pero hasta entonces…

La sien le palpitó frenéticamente a Rumplestiltskin mientras clavó la mirada en ella. Ésta se colocó frente a él, deteniéndose antes de salir de la habitación, dibujando su sonrisa final de triunfo—. Te veo en el juicio, Rumple.

Rumplestiltskin se quedó de pie, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como la mente maestra detrás de todo salía. Dejándole ahí, sin opciones más que un movimiento posible si quería recuperarla, no solo debía aclamar a Belle como su amante oficial…

Sino que debía insertar su propia simiente en ella.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

!Al fin Rumple en escena! No podía permitirme no redactar una escena entre Regina y Rumple, y me ha fascinado. Y ahora con este doble juego que lleva Regina ¿cuál será el resultado final?

Estamos arribando a los últimos capítulos, _dearies_. No puedo creer que hayamos llegado hasta aquí. Sin embargo, esto no es su fin aún, así que sigan dejando sus favs/reviews para saber si desean continuar con esto hasta el final. Después de todo, ustedes fueron los que me incentivaron llegar hasta aquí, más lejos de lo que nunca había logrado antes (¡lo digo en serio!).

Así que no me queda de otra, que agradecerles, y recordarles:

_All magic comes with the price_

**Sialia** **A. Muñoz**

_There's a room where the light won't find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down_

**"Everybody wants to rule the world"–**Lorde


	15. Capítulo 15 Judgment

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Puede contener escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.  
**

* * *

"**Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"**

_Dear my love, sweet morning light  
Wait for me, you've gone much farther  
too far_

**"Fake wings"–**Yuki Kajiura

**Capítulo 15**

Belle calculó que había pasado más de una hora desde que la reina y Gastón salieran. Las lágrimas se habían secado por completo, dejándola cansada y meditabunda. Incluso su piel desnuda parecía haberse acostumbrado al frío. En la hora anterior su mente dio vueltas al asunto, agotando todas sus opciones y posibles resultados. Ninguno era favorable. Sus ojos se cerraron, tratando de olvidarse de todo por un momento. Le empezó a dolerle la cabeza.

Una ligera corriente de aire cálido se hizo en la habitación cerrada. Belle abrió los ojos, intentando ver la fuente. Una queda voz habló dentro de la oscuridad, casi al borde de su oído.

—No te muevas, _dearie_.

Unos fríos dedos se colocaron sobre sus labios, invitándola a callar. Pese al contacto frío, una oleada de calor envolvió el pecho de Belle, como si un trago de fuerte licor se tratara al reconocer el dueño de aquella familiar voz. Ella obedeció, quedando en silencio.

Las manos de su rescator se colocaron debajo de ella, pero no la levantó como ella tenía previsto. En su lugar, él se colocó a su lado en la cama y la acurrucó sobre su regazo. Belle colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo a través de la ropa.

Belle le miró a los ojos pese a la oscuridad. Vio los ojos de lujuria, como si fueran el reflejo de los de ella. Él levantó la mano, acariciando con aquella sutileza su mejilla. Contrariamente a lo que destellaban sus ojos, sus caricias eran tiernas.

—Rumple, viniste por mí.

Pese a todo pronóstico, había regresado por ella. Belle no pudo evitar sonreírle desde el fondo de su corazón. Sin pensarlo, acercó sus labios y los depositó en los de él, tal como ordenó en aquél momento el corazón. Sus labios se sintieron cálidos y de su gusto, tal como ella recordaba. Él le rodeo con un brazo, haciendo del contacto de ambos mayor.

La mano de Rumplestiltskin bajó a través de su espalda baja hasta sus muslos. Belle reprimió un gemido. Por un segundo su mente reaccionó ante el toque de su piel, recordando lo que significaba aceptar sus caricias. Si eso era lo que convertirse en su amante debía ser, que así fuera.

Belle movió sus labios con los de él. Sus lenguas se entremezclaron, obligándolos a abrir más sus bocas, fundiéndose el uno en el otro. Movió las piernas, asegurándose de quedar a horquilladas encima de él. Rumplestiltskin sujetó sus manos a su cadera, dándole firmeza a la posición de ella. Belle sintió el miembro hinchado de él bajo su regazo. Como un llamado natural, ella se acomodó, aceptando con placer la sensación de su miembro en su pubis. Conforme el beso se hizo más profundo, Belle comenzó a friccionar sus caderas frotándose en un suave compás.

Poco a poco el placer se incrementó, aumentando el hambre de su carne. Llegado a ese punto, Belle separó sus labios de los de él, dejando un hilo de saliva tras sus labios. Abrió más el compás de sus piernas, queriendo sentirlo dentro de ella sobre la tela,conforme el movimiento de su cadera se hacía más insistente.

—Oh, Rumple…

Belle gimió su nombre, interrumpiendo el silencio de la oscuridad. Él gimió en respuesta a ella, incitándola a continuar. Las caderas y la espalda de Belle se arquearon al escucharlo. Su entrepierna comenzó a resbalar más fácilmente debido a su humedad. Sus piernas se entumecieron debido al peso que su cuerpo requería en esa posición, pero sin importarle, ella siguió, hasta alcanzar el preciado regalo del éxtasis y su fruto virginal vació su miel.

El sonido tosco de la puerta al abrirse sacó a Belle de su ensoñación. Ésta se reincorporó bruscamente, regresando a la realidad, sola en la habitación y confundida por lo que su mente le mostró momentos atrás. Sintió su entrepierna fuertemente húmeda. Con todo el ajetreo, se olvidó por completo que aún se encontraba bajo los efectos de hechizo, pero al parecer, su cuerpo lo recordaba perfectamente. Se sentó, apoyando su dorso contra el frío muro, utilizando la sábana como única prenda para resguardar el pudor que le quedaba.

Los guardias de la reina entraron sin decir palabra alguna, obligándola a ponerse de pie, con igual o menor delicadeza que Gastón le había tratado.

—¡De pie!

Uno de los guardias le liberó de la cadena que la ataba a la cama y otro le arrebató la sábana, dejando a Belle con sus rasgadas prendas a la vista. Ambos lacayos no contuvieron sus miradas lascivas al notar el pecho casi descubierto de la doncella. Belle se zafó de los brazos de uno de ellos y se tapó el busto. Les dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—Puedo caminar sola, gracias.

Belle dio un paso, poniéndose en marcha con la barbilla en alto. Otro par de guardias esperaban fuera de la habitación. Belle caminó escoltada a lo largo del pasillo y por otros pasajes del castillo. Todo el recinto se encontró en lúgubre silencio, y sólo se escuchó el crujir de la madera de las antorchas que los guardias llevaban en sus manos. Después de un breve momento por la oscuridad los guardias se detuvieron de improviso, haciendo que Belle casi chocara con el guardia que iba delante de ella. Uno de ellos dio tres golpes a lo que parecía una larga puerta de madera. Ésta se abrió. El primer guardia entró, y anunció.

—Lady Belle, princesa de Avonlonea, Su majestad.

Belle sintió estremecer su piel al escuchar su nombre con los títulos que la nobleza aclamaba. Su corazón se encogió y un extraño sentimiento nació. Entonces se dio cuenta, llevaba meses siendo tratada desde simple empleada doméstica a casi una vulgar prostituta al día de hoy. Sus ojos se humedecieron como si escuchara el preámbulo de regreso. Pese a todo, seguía siendo un miembro de la nobleza… aún.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla al darse cuenta que eran sus últimos momentos de privilegios. Estaba a punto de despedirse oficialmente de su antigua vida y de cualquier oportunidad de regresar a ella. Con toda la incertidumbre en ese momento, no pertenecía a ningún lado y pronto sería una huérfana de casta y de protección.

Belle entró a la habitación y levantó la vista. El recinto era amplio, con el techo muy alto hasta donde se encontraban las ventanas, por lo que la habitación era sólo iluminada por las antorchas. A lado, se encontraba un pequeño estrado con varias personas ahí, vestidas con ropas ostentosas, y otros solo vestían formalmente. Reconoció varios rostros de la nobleza. Los ojos de los ahí presentes inmediatamente se posaron en ella ¿Quiénes presenciarían el juicio? ¿Su padre? ¿Qué pensaría ahora de ella? La doncella siguió con la mirada el escaso público, pero extrañamente no encontró a su padre. Siguió buscado caras conocidas, pero lo más importante, ¿vendría _él_?

Su corazón casi se detiene al notar a Gastón en un lado del estrado, quedando paralizada. El creciente temor de momentos atrás se hizo presente, recordando sus violentas caricias ¿Cómo podía estar ahí de pie con temple calmo, sonriendo galantemente? Había acusado a su amo de ser un monstruo, cuando la bestia claramente era él mismo. Uno de los guardias empujó a Belle, obligándola a moverse.

La doncella se dirigió a donde se encontraban los peldaños que le llevarían arriba del estrado. En cuanto comenzó a estar a la vista del público, los murmullos no tardaron en hacerse presentes. Belle se acomodó en lo más posible su ropa rasgada ¿Qué clase de imagen estaría proyectando? La doncella se tragó toda la humillación y pasó al frente.

En ese momento, una nube de humo violeta la envolvió. Los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes, llegando a convertirse en exclamaciones en algunos rincones de la habitación. Una vez que el humo se disipó, Belle notó que no sólo su vestido rasgado había desaparecido. En su lugar, llevaba un vestido típico de la nobleza, color amarillo paja, aunque modesto. Lo reconoció, era el vestido que llevaba puesto el día que conoció y llegó al castillo de _El Oscuro_. Belle levantó la vista en busca del creador de dicha magia y de su única esperanza.

—No podría considerarse un juicio de nobles, si la dama no vistiera como tal.

Los ojos del público se posaron en Rumplestiltskin al momento que escucharon sus palabras. Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada y los murmullos cesaron inmediatamente. Belle alcanzó a ver el miedo y el temor hacia el hombre en sus miradas, mientras a ella se le volcaba el corazón de alegría. Rumplestiltskin apareció en la puerta, como siempre, haciendo gala de su entrada de forma majestuosa. Estuvo tentada de correr a sus brazos, pero se contuvo. Aprovechando la confusión del público, la doncella levantó la barbilla en tono soberbio como si ella fuera parte también de la autoridad que imponía Rumplestiltskin. Él había actuado en favor de ella en un simple detalle y debía manejar cada oportunidad a su favor.

Rumplestiltskin caminó hacia el centro de la habitación, hasta dar con los escalones que subían al estrado principal. Todos siguieron los movimientos de _El Oscuro_.

—No hay duda de que sabes cómo cautivar al público, Rumplestiltskin. —Regina habló desde su asiento real, en la parte más alta del estrado. No había duda de que Regina debía ser la única persona en el reino capaz de pronunciar el verdadero nombre de _El Oscuro_ sin muestra de temor alguno. Ella, y Belle por supuesto.

—Puedo dejar sin aliento a las personas en varios sentidos, –Rumplestiltskin contestó haciendo un ademán con sus manos, y dirigiéndole una mirada acusativa a la reina–, como es de tu conocimiento previo.

Regina le dibujó una retorcida media sonrisa. El tono de voz y la mirada de la reina le indicaron a Belle que la presencia de su amo no era ninguna sorpresa para ella. Belle agudizó la mirada hacia ambos. Regina debía conocer bien a Rumplestiltskin para tener esa confianza ante su presencia. Después de todo, la reina había planeado todo para llegar a este punto ¿pero qué deseaba exactamente de él que no pudiera hacerse en un simple trato? ¿O es que a estas alturas ya lo habían hecho detrás del escenario?

Rumplestiltskin se colocó en su lugar en el escenario. Belle, como el resto de ahí los presentes, no había dejado de seguirlo con la mirada. Y ahora se encontraba a escasos metros con Gastón de por medio. Miró al noble con una mezcla de odio y miedo. Ella sola no podía contra él, por lo que irremediablemente el único que podía salvarla era Rumplestiltskin.

—¡Que comience el juicio! —La reina ordenó con voz imponente.

Su amo le dirigió una mirada furtiva, como si leyera sus pensamientos. Sus ojos eran serenos y confiados, contrarios a los ojos suplicantes de ella y fue todo lo que necesitaba para convertirlos en su fuerza. Regresaría a él. Si la gente deseaba ver una doncella convertida en una amante, le daría eso al público. Belle se irguió y miró confiada al público.

—¡El juicio de Sir Gastón en contra de _El Oscuro_ a favor de Lady Belle inicia oficialmente! —Un hombre de mediana estatura y avanzada edad a lado de la reina habló, extendiendo un pergamino. Otro hombre de estatura más baja, sentado sobre un escritorio con hojas de pergamino y la pluma fuera del tintero, anotó todo cuánto se decía. El primer hombre volvió a hablar—. Primero, el demandante.

—Sir Gastón, legítimo heredero al trono del reino Beaumont y prometido de Lady Belle de Avonlonea.

El mediador habló y Gastón dio un paso adelante. Belle no quería ni oírlo hablar o sentiría que de verdad le dolería la cabeza. La doncella tragó saliva y cerró los ojos por un momento. Juntó sus manos en un último acto nervioso pero sin bajar la mirada. El infierno estaba a punto de desatarse…

Y bien podía convertirse en su nuevo hogar por el resto de sus días.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Ya les debía una escena _smut _Rumbelle después de (haciendo cuentas), por dios, ¡cinco capítulos! Parece que este fic va de bloques de cinco en cinco hahaha. Ya era justo y necesario el _smut_, ¡y vaya escena que ha sido! ¿Eh?

El juicio ha comenzado y Belle empieza a percatarse de lo que se oculta detrás de todo, pero… ¿será suficiente para dar un giro a la situación?

Sigan leyendo y ¡no olviden dejar reviews y sus favs!

**Sialia** **A. Muñoz**

_Keep your eyes on me  
Now we're on the edge of hell  
_**"Fake wings"–**Yuki Kajiura


	16. Capítulo 16 Witness

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Puede contener escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.**

* * *

"**Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"**

_What if this storm ends?  
And I don't see you  
As you are now  
Ever again_

**"The lightning strike"–**Snow Patrol

**Capítulo 16**

—¡El juicio de Sir Gastón en contra de _El Oscuro_ a favor de Lady Belle inicia oficialmente!

Un hombre de mediana estatura y avanzada edad a lado de la reina, habló. —Primero el demandante, Sir Gastón, legítimo heredero al trono del reino Beaumont y prometido de Lady Belle de Avonlonea.

El mediador habló y Gastón dio un paso adelante. Belle contuvo el aire y presionó más sobre sus propios dedos. El silencio culminó la habitación con el público a la expectativa.

—Yo, Sir Gastón de Beaumont, en esta noche de luna menguante en el que todos vosotros he convocado actúen en justicia de la nobleza; reclamo el derecho que por ley me pertenece y el amor que por cobardía y avaricia de esta bestia se me ha arrebatado. —Varios suspiros de las pocas damas ahí presentes se escucharon tras las palabras del noble.

¡¿Amor?! ¡La había tratado de violar!Belle tragó aire, reprimiendo las ganas de plantarle otra bofetada enfrente de toda esa gente. Reconoció una de las damas que soltó un ferviente suspiro por él. Era la hija del contador del reino, a quién vio en varias ocasiones entrar a los aposentos de su prometido. Belle sintió hervir la sangre. Era acusada de prostituta y promiscua, cuando las verdaderas rameras se encontraban en el público mismo. Todo era un teatro barato de hipocresía y la nobleza siempre lo sería.

—Esta misma mañana, yo, en porte valentía y hombría, he ido a rescatar a vuestra princesa de los calabazos del hechicero del reino. Como podéis observar anteriormente, tal es la malicia de la bestia que usaba a la noble dama para prácticas grotescas de hechicería negra, encontrándola en el estado que vos observaros anteriormente... —Gastón señaló a Rumplestiltskin en un gesto acusativo con a mano—. ¡Quien en la hipocresía de sus actos, la ha disfrazado con magia a la dama para que os engañéis de los niveles de su malicia!

Los murmullos y exclamaciones se alzaron contra Rumplestiltskin. Éste permaneció calmo, levantando sutilmente la barbilla. _¡Mentiras! _Belle abrió sus labios, ahogando una exclamación. Se encontraba en aquél estado por la culpa de Gastón. Tragó aire, no debía hablar. No, al menos hasta que fuera su turno.

—¡Silencio! —El mediador ordenó—. ¿Qué tiene que decir el acusado en su defensa?

Rumplestiltskin dio un paso al frente. Belle lo siguió con la mirada en búsqueda de encontrarse con la suya que pudiera decirle sus intenciones. Su rostro se enconró impasible, pero ella que había convivido con él todo este tiempo, percibió su enfado tras su máscara. Pero él ni siquiera movió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba ella. Belle sintió un vacío en el estómago. Cuánto quería decirle que estaba de su lado y que lo necesitaba de igual forma al suyo.

_Por favor, mírame. _

Rumplestiltskin caminó al centro del estrado. Todo el púbico calló inmediatamente, viéndolo con cara de desapruebo. El acusado empezó a hablar. —Cómo bien saben, me dedico a ofrecer tratos. Un bien, a cambio de otro del mismo valor. —Rumplestiltskin levantó una mano seguida de la otra, en un ademán—. Y solo presto mis servicios a aquellos que lo piden. Nunca en contra de la voluntad de nadie, cómo algunos de ustedes ya habrán constatado por experiencia propia.

Varios de los presentes comenzaron a dirigirse miradas furtivas. Hacer tratos con _El Oscuro_ era un tabú entre la alta sociedad. Era como acudir con el mismo demonio, pues se debía estar bastante desesperado para hacerlo. Rumplestiltskin sonrió burlonamente y siguió hablando.

—Hace unos meses, Lady Belle aquí presente solicitó de mis servicios. —Finalmente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, observándose por más tiempo del permitido. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver la ternura en su mirada—. Y me temo, la dama accedió a los lineamientos. No veo la ilegalidad de la situación.

—Entonces, —el mediador volvió a hablar–, ¿Estos lineamientos comprometían la integridad de vuestra Lady?

Hubo un momento de silencio en la habitación.

—Los lineamientos de los contratos son personalizados, e incumben únicamente a los implicados al momento de firmar el contrato.

—Declara entonces, independientemente de los lineamientos, ¿usted ha yacido con vuestra Lady, tal como acusa Sir Gastón?

Rumplestiltskin dirigió una mirada de reojo hacia Belle. La decisión que fuera a tomar en ese momento, cambiaría el destino de la doncella. Miró en busca de su aprobación. Sus ojos azules cristalinos le observaron, suplicantes. Cómo sucedió en la cascada de antecedentes, Belle sin necesidad de palabras, supo que él seguía dándole a escoger hasta el último momento. Belle movió su boca sin emitir sonido alguno, formando la palabra con sus labios.

_Elígeme._

Rumplestiltskin se quedó congelado por unos momentos, sin poder creer que Belle conservara su decisión hasta el final. Una mezcla de sensaciones recorrieron su piel y las palabras de Regina resonaron en su mente.

"_Hubieras escuchado sus gritos mientras era desgarrada, gritó tu nombre como última esperanza a ser rescatada. Fue tan doloroso, que está dispuesta a testificar un falso abuso contra ti con tal de no ser reclamada por Gastón."_

Las palabras de la reina fueron ciertas. Belle debía sentirse tan desesperada y mancillada para elegirlo a él, el monstruo tal cómo lo clamaba la sociedad, por encima de su prometido y el regreso a la alta sociedad. Miró de soslayó al culpable del sufrimiento de Belle y juró por sus adentros tomaría venganza en la brevedad. Cerró los ojos e hizo una reverencia, en un ademán que sólo Belle entendió su verdadero significado.

_Cómo tú desees, dearie_

—Confieso he compartido el lecho con la dama, más de una vez.

Rumplestiltskin soltó secamente. Todos en el público comenzó a revolverse en sus asientos.

—¡La dama ha sido despojada de su virtud! ¡No puede regresar al reino así! —Alguien del estrado del público habló—. ¡Exigimos una purificación eclesiástica inmediata para salvaguardar su desgraciada alma!

Las voces comenzaron a elevarse, siguiendo a los reclamos y ofensas de los demás nobles. Pronto la habitación se convirtió en un gallinero.

—¡Quemen vivo al hechicero para que regrese en las llamas del maldito infierno por donde llegó!

Gastón no hizo nada por ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción. Una vez el hechicero estuviera condenado a muerte, su unión con Belle estaría asegurada. No importase que a partir de ese momento no pudiera tomar a Belle como mujer y pudiera darle un heredero. Siempre podrían culpar a _El Oscuro_ por dejarla estéril como maldición, y le dejaba libre para irse a consolar sus necesidades de hombre con otras mujeres. Tenía el juicio casi ganado.

—¡Silencio!

Regina gritó, levantándose de su asiento y la sala se calmó. El escribano aprovechó la breve interrupción para dar alcance a las conversaciones y cambiar de pergamino.

Belle se sorprendió por la astucia de su amo. De alguna forma, todo cuánto dijo hasta el momento era cierto. Era sincero, no obstante esa misma honestidad le estaba condenando. Observó el público enfurecido dispuesto a llevarlo a la hoguera por arriesgarse por ella. Se tomó las manos en silencio, apretando sus dedos entre sí en un intento por enfocar su rabia y frustración en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Ahora le tocaba a ella llegar hasta el final de esto. Sabía que el público esperaba una respuesta prudente de su parte. No debía actuar de forma desesperada de forma que la hiciera ver como una simple doncella irracional y enamorada, o apoyaría la idea de que actuaba por culpa de un hechizo. Belle se detuvo por el uso de sus propias palabras.

_¿Ella… enamorada?_

Belle era distinguida por su templanza en su carácter dentro de los círculos de la nobleza. Sólo cumplía con los requisitos y cortesías mínimas en cuanto a socialización se refería. Nunca se inmiscuyó en debates y pláticas a no ser que había trasfondo culto en ello, por lo que no gustaba cotillear con otras doncellas de su edad. Era una joven rara_, _siempre sola en compañía de los libros. Lo escuchaba siempre a sus espaldas: _Aquella doncella que poseía sólo el cuerpo de una mujer, pero jamás alcanzaría a desarrollar el corazón de una_.

Creía que eso era cierto. Hasta hoy.

Belle ahogo un suspiro al dirigir su mirada a Rumplestiltskin. Sus ojos azules se toparon con los de él por un breve segundo.

Debía convencer al púbico de que actuaba por ella misma. Quería defenderlo porque sólo ella conocía el verdadero ser debajo del monstruo. Sí, había sido la bestia que todo el mundo presumía cuando lo conoció, pero sólo había sido grosero y jamás irrespetuoso. Incluso en sus momentos de debilidad había velado primero por ella y en todo momento la trató como una dama merecía ser tratada en la intimidad. Belle se sonrojó al recordar eso.

Debía hacer algo, no importase que se ensuciase las manos por él.

Una vez la habitación vuelta en silencio ,o al menos lo suficiente para que los protagonistas volvieran a hablar, Regina le indicó a mediador proseguir con el juicio.

—Solicitamos el testimonio de Lady Belle French de Avonlonea.

Belle tomó aire y caminó al frente. Rumplestiltskin le cedió el lugar en el estrado, pasando muy cerca de ella. Sus cuerpos se rozaron y él discretamente rozó la palma de la mano de Belle con la suya, entrelazando por unos segundos sus dedos. Belle sintió aquél roce cálido, convirtiéndose en toda la fuerza que necesitaba en el preciso momento y entones lo supo.

Aquél hombre amable y solitario no merecía ninguna condena por ella. Aquél quién le daba su lugar y albedrío en las situaciones complicadas, y quién sobreponía su seguridad sobre la de él. Ella era quién merecía cargar con el peso de la ley, no él.

Cerró los ojos antes de hablar.

—Yo, Belle French de Avonlonea, en mi cualidad de heredera al trono y a verdad de mis palabras que he jurado profesar por mi noble cuna, declaro. Niego cualquier abuso que Rumplestiltskin se le haya levantado en su contra.

Varias voces comenzaron a cotillear por la incongruencia de sus palabras. —Pero confirmo las declaraciones de Rumplestiltskin y Sir Gastón.

El estrado comenzó a hablar frenéticamente. Lo que decía la dama simplemente no tenía coherencia. Consternado, el mediador le insistió a Belle.

—Pedimos sea más coherente, mi Lady_. _

Belle dio un paso adelante, asegurándose de que todo el mundo le escuchara correctamente. —He yacido con Rumplestiltskin por voluntad propia.

La habitación estalló en murmullos y exclamaciones. Pero antes de que Belle pudiera continuar, Gastón le interrumpió.

—¡La dama miente! ¡Está bajo los hechizos del malvado ser!

Varias voces se levantaron a favor de noble.

No. Jamás permitiría que cualquier otro hombre estuviera sobre encima de ella, mucho menos alguien tan patán como él. Belle alzó la voz antes de que Gastón volviera ser protagonista de la habitación.

—!Yo firmé por mi propia cuenta el contrato estipulado por Rumplestiltskin! —Belle hizo una pausa y miró hacia Gastón. Era momento de usar sus palabras en su contra pues, debía ser sincera, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido semejante idea a ella—. Hice un trato de servir a _El Oscuro _a cambio del conocimiento que, en mi cualidad de mujer, se me es negado y censurado a causa de mi género; a cambio del uso de mi cuerpo a su plena voluntad.

Belle habló con la barbilla en alto. Varios gritos ahogados, sobretodo de las damas ahí presentes se escucharon. Sin embargo, nadie en la habitación rechistó. Belle le dirigió una última mirada a su empleador antes de cerrar su testimonio, buscando ahora ella en él su aprobación de sus últimas palabras. Belle tomó su mano, acariciando el dorso ahí donde ambas manos se rozaron y sus dedos se habían unido.

Dónde sus destinos se habían entrelazado.

–!Declaro ser la amante de Rumplestiltskin!

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¡El juicio está a punto de terminar! Sólo falta el veredicto ¿cuál será?

Por otra parte, me disculpo por los diálogos largos o palabras raras. Intenté recrear el estilo y vocabulario que se usaba en aquél tiempo, y al tratarse de un "juicio real y formal", supuse que tenía que haber algo de eso. Sin contar que le sobrealza lo dramático de Gastón, quien le gusta lucirse y esta es su oportunidad perfecta hahaha.

Antes de despedirme, ¡quisiera a agradecerles por sus bellos reviews! Muchos de ustedes no puedo contestaros personalmente, pero quiero que sepan, cada vez que leo sus bellas palabras de motivación se me dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Gracias!

¡Espero seguirlos viendo en el siguiente capítulo, dearies!

**Sialia** **A. Muñoz**

_Now it's found us  
Like I have found you  
I don't want to run  
Just overwhelm me_

**"The lightning strike"–**Snow Patrol


	17. Capítulo 17 Veredict

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Puede contener escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.  
**

* * *

"**Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"**

_Others walked on by in their blindness  
But you refused to let me be  
My disguise, you saw behind this  
You pushed on in and set me free_

**"Humanity"–**ATB

**Capítulo 17**

—Declaro ser la amante de Rumplestiltskin.

Belle habló con la voz más firme que encontró en su interior. El estrado volvió a enloquecer. Se había rumoreado sobre juicios y declaraciones escandalosas, pero la declaración de una alta dama de sociedad, futura regidora de un reino completo, confesando ser la amante de _El Oscuro_ por voluntad propia, era algo que circularía durante años en las mesas de altos jerarcas y plebeyos a la hora de comer. Era el escándalo del siglo.

Belle observó a Gastón y éste le regresó la mirada. El temple confiado de Gastón desapareció, sustituyéndolo por uno de sincera incredulidad con los ojos abiertos en confusión. Belle le observó detenidamente. Belle se serenó al poder leer la mirada del noble que delataban sus verdaderos pensamientos de desesperación. Él en verdad creyó que ella no era lo suficiente inteligente para la jugada que hizo minutos atrás, destruyéndole todo el teatro. Él la consideraba estúpida. Un hombre que, había acertado ella, no merecía ni el más mínimo cortejo hacia ella.

Todos le miraron, al momento que algo en su interior surgió. Por primera vez en toda la noche, sintió que tuvo el poder de la situación en sus manos por un momento. Reconoció el sentimiento, era el mismo cuando hizo frente a su padre cuando decidió irse con Rumplestiltskin por cuenta propia.

_El poder de decidir tu propio destino_

La expresión de Gastón se tensó más al ver cómo Belle levantaba la barbilla en alto. El noble, sin permiso y requerimiento, abandonó su lugar en el estrado y se colocó al frente empujando hacia atrás a Belle. Ésta se tambaleó, intentando no caer al suelo.

—¡La dama habla bajo el hechizo y la amenaza del hechicero!

Pero en esta ocasión, nadie alzó la voz a su favor. Algunos en el estrado se miraron confundidos, sin saber qué decisión y bando optar.

Belle se incorporó con porte. No dejaría que Gastón se robara su decisión. Refutaría y anularía por completo cualquier palabra emitida por aquél inepto sin necesidad de palabras, pues sabía precisamente cómo hacerlo.

Con aquella confianza que nació en ella, el porte y seguridad que cualquier miembro de la nobleza mostraba de forma innata, Belle caminó por el estrado. Los ojos del público dejaron de perseguir las palabras de Gastón para seguirla a ella, expectantes. Y así, como la tormenta que suele llegar en un día soleado sin avisar, sin preámbulo o aviso, Belle se colocó delante de Rumplestiltskin.

Sus brazos envolvieron a su empleador, enterrando sus manos dentro de su cabellera ondulada cómo si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Sus labios rojos buscaron los de él, besando y fundiendo sus alientos, entregándose en el momento de la misma manera como si estuvieran bajo el cobijo de la intimidad y no frente a un púbico hambriento de escándalos.

Varios gritos de incredulidad llenaron la habitación. Regina sonrió victoriosa y complacida, pero nadie en el gran salón le miró para enterarse y darse cuenta de los planes malvados de la reina. NI siquiera Rumplestiltskin. Éste miró embelesado a la doncella de ojos azules que le acababa de robar el aliento, incrédulo casi de igual manera que el resto del estrado. Ni siquiera el gran hechicero del reino podía anticiparse a los movimientos de ésta joven impredecible.

Belle separó los labios de él, y cómo si con el beso el hechizo de valentía se esfumara por arte de magia, sus manos y labios temblaron en nerviosismo al percatarse de la verdadera magnitud de sus acciones. Las demostraciones cariñosas en público eran impropias y para la realeza un tabú. Prácticamente acababa de despojarse de su casta de realeza en aquél imprudente acto. Los ojos cristalinos de Belle se humedecieron buscando la fuerza para continuar, al momento que se viraba para volver a encarar al público y cerrar su testimonio.

—Sí, yo llamé a Rumplestiltskin para romper mi compromiso con Gastón.

Rumplestiltskin miró la espalda de aquella valiente joven, observando cómo escondía los nervios de forma impasible sujetando con fuerza la tela de su vestido; de forma que sólo los que se encontraban detrás de ella vieron la verdadera debilidad de ella. Dónde sólo él pudo verla. Con ello Rumplestiltskin supo que ella había alcanzado su límite. Era hora de volver a tomar protagonismo de la escena, antes que su doncella se quebrara y la coartada perfecta se quebrara.

Rumplestiltskin caminó hacia ella, y con un solo movimiento de su mano sobre la cintura de Belle, le hizo virar en un movimiento posesivo y libidinoso, cómo se reclama cualquier mujer amante. Belle se sobresaltó por el rudo movimiento de su empleador. Éste soltó una risilla de duende, le tomo del cuello, levantando la barbilla de ella forma posesiva, obligándola a mirar hacia al público como si la exhibiera cómo su gran trofeo.

—¡La dama lo ha confesado por ella misma!

Belle sintió un dolor en el cuello, pero todo sucedió tan imprevisto que no supo decir a que se debió. Por unos segundos dudó de la decisión que acaba de tomar, sorprendida por el cambio radical en las acciones y actitud de Rumplestiltskin. Acaso, ¿su amabilidad la había engañado?

Sin embargo una vez cumplida su intención, Rumplestiltskin la soltó lentamente. La mano que se alzaba sobre su cuello hizo un ademán, jugueteando con los dedos y entonces vio el amuleto blanco de protección. Instintivamente Belle se llevó discretamente la mano al cuello. Rumplestiltskin lo arrebató por la fuerza momentos atrás, por eso le dolía el cuello, actuando de forma agresiva con ella, significando una sola cosa. Rumplestiltskin planeaba usar magia oscura seguramente para sacarla de ahí.

—¡El veredicto!

La reina ordenó, obligando a Belle a distraerse de sus pensamientos. Todos regresaron a sus lugares. Los nervios le invadieron ¿la enviarían a quemar en la hoguera junto con su empleador? Sin embargo, algo en el fondo le dijo que aquello realmente no importaba pues confiaba en Rumplestiltskin.

Los minutos se hicieron eternos mientras los miembros del consejo de nobles tomaban una decisión. Rumplestiltskin le dirigió una mirada a Regina, y ésta le regresó una de complicidad. Finalmente el vocero del grupo entregó un pergamino al mediador del juicio. Éste lo abrió, leyendo su contenido.

—Al día de hoy, habiendo presenciado los testimonios de los correspondientes; el solemne consejo de reino anuncia su decisión. Dada la demostración de la incapacidad innata de alta nobleza y acato de su responsabilidad que la misma obliga, Lady Belle French es considerada incapacitada para tomar el trono de regidora del reino Avonlonea. —El vocero hizo una pausa. Belle sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, pues las próximas serían las que definirían finalmente su destino—. El fallo es a favor del demandado.

Belle estuvo a punto de tirarse al suelo en alivio. Ella ahora pertenecía a Rumplestiltskin oficialmente. El vocero cerró el pergamino y se lo entregó a Regina con la correspondiente reverencia. Un sonoro gritó resonó en la habitación.

—¡Me niego a renunciar a ella! —Gastón salió hecho una furia, sacando su espada de noble que mantenía a la cintura, intentando arremeter desesperadamente hacia Rumplestiltskin. Este permaneció calmo, esperando el inminente ataque. Rumplestiltskin solo movió su mano y antes de que el filo de la espada siquiera le rosara, la niebla morada envolvió a Gastón impidiéndole culminar su ataque e impidiendo a Belle seguir con la vista el resultado del asalto.

Belle en un acto reflejo salió disparada hacia dónde se encontraba su empleador intentando interceptar el ataque. Sin embargo, se encontró demasiado lejos para detenerlo. —¡No, Rumple...!

Segundos después, en cuanto la niebla se dispersó, la imagen de una insignificante cucaracha apareció a los pies de Rumplestiltskin. Éste intentó aplastar el insecto con el pie pero el gritó de la joven doncella resonó en sus oídos, como el llanto de un ángel, desconcentrando sus movimientos. La presa del hechicero se escabullió entre los tablones del estrado. Pero en lugar de dirigir su mirada hacia donde el insecto, el hechicero levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los cristalinos ojos azules que ahogaron lágrimas de preocupación y suspiraron alivio a verlo intacto.

Rumplestiltskin no supo cómo reaccionar. Cualquier persona sabía que cualquier ataque contra _El Oscuro _fallaría en el acto. Era la primera vez que alguien gritaba su nombre en aquél tono de sincera preocupación. El eco del recuerdo de Milah resonó en su mente. Ni siquiera su esposa dio señales de preocupación cuando partió a la guerra de los ogros o cuando regresó mancillado. Y en esos momentos una simple princesa recién desterrada de su trono y casta, a quién el mismo obligó a renunciar su previo destino por capricho propio, clamaba su existencia cómo algo valioso.

Regina se regodeó en silencio al ver como Rumplestiltskin miraó embelesado a la chica, hipnotizado e incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía alrededor. Su plan seguía marchando a le perfección...Rumplestiltskin ya había caído por aquella joven. Sin darse cuenta, el recinto volvió a convertirse en un gallinero con los nobles gritando y señalando, reclamando la cabeza del hechicero.

Rumplestiltskin volvió en sí y antes de que todo se saliera de control, levató la mano para utilizar magia nuevamente. La niebla morada cubrió a los miembros del estrado, convirtiéndolos en el acto en diversa cantidad de animales inmundos como insectos, sapos y otros animales rastreros; dejando intactos únicamente al vocero, el escribano del juicio y a los protagonistas del juicio. Regina se levantó se su asiento hecha una furia.

—¡Tú...! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?!

—Todo se encuentra plasmado en el pergamino, no veo necesarios sus testimonios más. — Rumplestiltskin simplemente encogió los hombros, regalándole una perversa mirada de odio de soslayo a la reina por unos segundos. Posteriormente dirigió su mirada hacia el vocero y el escribano—. Es un recordatorio de lo que sucede cuando toman decisiones por _El Oscuro_.

Los hombres se encogieron al sentir la mirada penetrante del hombre. Regina se abrió paso para enfrentar a Rumplestiltskin. —No creas que esto ha acabado aquí, Rumple.

—Ahora si me disculpas, debo recuperar el tiempo que he perdido aquí. —El empleador de Belle ni siquiera se dignó a ver a la reina para anunciar su retirada. Tomó una vez más por la cintura a Belle, acercándola a él para tenerla a su alcance y protección—. No sin antes regresarte el favor, por supuesto.

La neblina morada cubrió nuevamente el estrado, trayendo consigo a la normalidad al mozo que inició todo, Gastón. El noble apareció tirado de bruces sobre el suelo, desnudo, tal como había sido traído al mundo. Éste no se percató de lo que en realidad sucedía, semiconsciente por el hechizo que recién Rumplestiltskin había colocado sobre él. Un hechizo de alta virilidad, dónde el único placer lo encontraría con la primera dama que viera al despertar: Regina; convirtiéndose en el nuevo esclavo sexual obligado de la reina. Y ella no podría usar magia contra él, ya que el noble tenía puesto el pendiente blanco que le había quitado a Belle momentos atrás. Sin duda sería una molestia difícil de quitar por un buen rato, convirtiéndolo en la venganza perfecta aunque fuera temporalmente.

Rumplestiltskin soltó una risa burlona al despedirse. —Sería descortés de mi parte si sólo yo tuviera compañía en la cama, _dearie_.

Regina preparó una bola de fuego en la mano para arremeter contra su maestro. Pero antes de que la reina pudiera lanzar un contrataque, la neblina morada se llevó consigo a Rumplestiltskin y Belle, dejándola con el nuevo problema que se postraba ante ella, desnudo.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Después de casi más de dos meses de ausencia, aquí está el siguiente capítulo ¡al fin! Me alegra poder retomarlo, ya que el sentimiento que me dejaba era cómo el de un hijo sin atender jajaja. Debo admitir, al principio tenía miedo de que mis musas hubieran perdido la inspiración, pero con un desvarío en el camión camino al trabajo, y en cuanto volví a tocar el teclado y el Word, mis musas se pusieron a trabajar fluidamente como de costumbre. Ya necesitaba volver a escribir. Sin contar que sé muchos de ustedes estaban al pendiente por la actualización, no podía dejarlos así. Les agradezco en serio muchísimo su interés. ¡Los amo!

Acabo de darme cuenta de algo. Si mi memoria no me falla ¡¿Belle es la que le ha robado los besos a Rumplestitskin?! No una, ¡si no dos veces! OMG. Eso se llama tener iniciativa y ovarios jejeje. Me alegra haber crecido un personaje fuerte y decidido. Espero les esté gustando el rumbo que está tornando la historia.

Como comercial, acabo de iniciar una nueva historia crossover de Jurassic World/OUAT. Es un Rumbelle AU. Si alguien le interesa leer mi más reciente loquera, la encuentran en mi perfil con el nombre de _Amor Jurásico_.

¡Espero seguirlos viendo en el siguiente capítulo y no olviden dejar su comentario, _dearies_!

**Sialia** **A. Muñoz –BluebirdOfHapiness~**

_And it was in protection  
You held on with such certainty  
Embraced by your affection  
You wrapped me in humanity_

**"Humanity"–**ATB


	18. Capítulo 18 Heat of light

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Puede contener escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.  
**

* * *

"**Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"**

_Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

**"Demons"–**Imagine Dragons

**Capítulo 18**

La neblina morada cubrió la biblioteca, desapareciendo segundos después, revelando a Rumplestiltskin y Belle de regreso en el Castillo Oscuro. La doncella se sujetaba fuertemente a su empleador, sobrecogida, con las manos aferradas al dorso de él en un último acto reflejo ante el inminente ataque de bola de fuego de la reina. Éste aún la rodeaba con sus brazos, soltándola sutilmente al confirmar que arribaron al destino correcto.

—Belle... —Rumplestiltskin le habló con tono calmo, incitándola a abrir los ojos. Le tomó unos segundos a la joven en percatarse de que habían abandonado al fin el estrado, dejando las pesadillas y el infierno atrás. Lentamente, mirando a su alrededor, levantó la mirada hacia su rescatista, buscando cerciorar en su mirada que él era real y que todo realmente había acabado.

—Me has salvado.

Rumplestiltskin, nervioso ante la tierna mirada que ella le dirigió, terminó por liberarla, cortando el contacto físico entre ambos. —Ya estás a salvo.

—Gracias.

La palabra salió desde lo más hondo del ser de la joven. Rumplestiltskin dio un paso y se dio tiempo para procesar los acontecimientos recientes, sin saber que más decir. Ni siquiera él comprendió todas las emociones florecidas que lo orillaron a tomar medidas y acciones drásticas para recuperarla. Pero todo salió exitosamente y la había recuperado a todo precio.

_El precio_

El recuerdo cruzó por su mente, sacudiéndolo como un fugaz relámpago. El hechicero pensaba que Belle aún conservaba en su vientre la simiente de aquél bastardo que esclavizó con la reina. Si quería impedir que diera fruto, debía insertar la suya para hacer el intercambio. En pocas palabras, al igual que Gastón debía violarla. O conseguir su consentimiento.

El hechicero caminó hacia ella sin saber qué palabras emplear. Se colocó detrás de ella, colocando delicadamente sus manos sobre sus delgados hombros. Belle siguió con su mirada todos sus movimientos hasta donde le permitió la vista. Su empleador acercó su dorso a la espalda de ella. Sus manos abandonaron sus hombros, bajando seductoramente por sus brazos hasta dar con su cintura. Belle desvió la mirada sonrojada al percatarse de las intenciones de su empleador.

Ambos permanecieron inmóviles por unos segundos, hipnotizados y expectantes ante la sensación que produjo el uno en el otro. Rumplestiltskin se detuvo por un momento. Belle no rechazaba sus caricias, ¿qué era pues, lo que le impedía continuar?

—¿Estás bien? —Belle preguntó intrigada al notar la duda en el tacto de su empleador.

Rumplestiltskin volteó hacia a ella a escuchar su voz. Vio sus ojos azules nuevamente suplicando sincera preocupación por él. ¿Cómo podía hacerle algo tan diabólico al ángel que tenía enfrente? La mujer que permanecía en alto a pesar de las humillaciones no era digna de tal despojo. No obstante, tampoco merecía el castigo de cargar en su vientre el fruto de aquél delincuente.

—Necesitas descansar. —Rumplestiltskin desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos. La magia de Regina era poderosa pero era su alumna, por lo que nunca había logrado superar la magia de él. Los discípulos jamás superaban al maestro y él se encargaría que así continuara siendo, encontraría la solución para impedir que el embarazo se consumiera por sus propios medios.

Ahora lo más importante era terminar de romper el hechizo. Sólo quedaba una noche pero ya no poseían ningún amuleto de protección, por lo que no podía permanecer en la misma habitación que Belle. No podía asegurar que ella saliera intacta.

—No puedo permanecer más aquí. —El hechicero volvió a romper el contacto físico, apartándose de ella y encaminándose hacia la puerta—. Estarás a salvo en tu habitación, mientras no salgas más allá del ala oeste.

—Espera, Belle se acercó a su empleador consternada por sus palabras, —¿Qué vas a hacer contigo?

—Lo que debí haber hecho desde un inicio. —Rumplestiltskin se dignó a ver a los ojos a la joven—. Me encerraré en el ala opuesta.

Rumplestiltskin cortó el contacto visual y abrió la puerta, dándole la espalda a la joven antes de que ella intentara decir algo. Belle miró su empleador abandonar su habitación, siguiéndolo con la mirada. Sin saber ella tampoco qué más decir, vago la vista acercándose a su mesa de dormir. Encima, la portada de la novela de amor se encontraba reposando tal cómo la había dejó la noche pasada, cuándo abandonó toda esperanza de encontrar un romance placentero y real. Miró el dorso de su empleador disponiéndose a salvaguardarla del peligro de él mismo, cuando en realidad ya lo había hecho al rescatarla en aquél juicio ¿Qué no hacían eso los verdaderos amantes de sus novelas?

—¡Espera! —Belle se apresuró a detener a Rumplestiltskin antes de que abandonara completamente la habitación, sosteniéndolo del brazo derecho—. Ya no es necesario.

El hechicero la observó intrigado, regresándose hacia ella. Belle titubeó sin saber cómo continuar. —Después de todo a partir de hoy, yo...

Belle interrumpió la frase a medias. Pese a que hizo declaraciones más escandalosas en el estrado, declararse su amante en persona y en intimidad resultaba más difícil de lo que creía.

—No tienes que pagarme con tu cuerpo, _dearie_. —Rumplestiltskin rompió el silencio tras comprender las palabras de su doncella—. Aquello solo fue el teatro del momento. Nuestro trato nunca estipuló ninguna demanda de este tipo. Y por lo tanto, lo mencionado en el juicio no es válido.

—Pero es que sí lo es. —Belle levantó ligeramente la voz. Los ojos azules de Belle estaban cristalinos y húmedos—. Lo que haga o no, ya no cambiará el resultado de lo que otros piensen. Ya no tengo casta que defender.

Rumplestiltskin contempló a la joven en silencio. Ella tenía razón, ella abandonó todo momentos atrás prefiriendo regresar a él por cuenta propia. Fue la primera en no temerle o mejor dicho, en haber superado su miedo hacia él, logrando ver la poca humanidad que escondía tras sus perversas acciones. Era una valiente y perspicaz dama. —¿Por qué no me tienes miedo?

El hechicero se atrevió a sincerar sus pensamientos, ansioso por conocer las verdaderas intenciones de la joven, pero a la vez temeroso.

—Sólo se teme lo que no se conoce, Rumple.

—Y sin embargo, has visto lo peor de mí. —Acercó su mano hacia el rostro de su doncella, atreviéndose a rescatar una lágrima que bajaba por la mejilla de Belle—. ¿Cómo puedes continuar a mi lado?

—Porque también vi lo mejor. —Sus ojos azules le vieron de la manera más dulce y pura que el hechicero nunca había visto en su vida—. Tú lo mencionaste, no son sólo nueve noches. _Es para siempre_.

Belle tomó la mano de su empleador sin apartarla de su rostro. —Deseo ser tu amante, Rumplestiltskin.

Ambos se encontraron en contacto cercano. Las palabras de la doncella fueron las precisas para desencadenar la tensión que había crecido entre ambos. Rumplestiltskin bajó el rostro hacia el de ella. Belle cerró los ojos al recibir los labios de su empleador, aceptando con ello su nuevo y tan anhelado destino.

El tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos. Los labios de él, acoplados a los de ella, se movieron de manera demandante. Su cuerpo comenzó a reclamar el calor de la mujer que tenía enfrente, ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que besaba a una mujer por cuenta y voluntad propia en búsqueda de obtener placer?

Su miembro hinchado por deseo puro le hizo sentirse hombre y humano de nuevo. Sin embargo, no sólo era por el deseo carnal. En aquél momento, la deseó a ella y todo lo que representaba. La esencia de su ser era lo que le excitaba. Las manos de ella se fundieron en la espalda, subiendo hasta la nuca de él, reclamando también el placer que exigía su cuerpo.

Rumplestiltskin detuvo su frenesí un momento antes de dar el siguiente paso, separando los labios de ella. ¿Cómo se debía hacer el amor a una dama? Pero no se refería al acto obvio, su cuerpo recordaba perfectamente cómo operar. Sin embargo el arte de llevar a una mujer al clímax era algo diferente y apenas conocía los lienzos de su doncella.

_El arte de los amantes_

La piel de Belle era sumamente sensible, cómo recordaba de noches atrás. Rumplestiltskin tomó el rostro de ella, recorriendo con sus dedos sus mejillas, bajando por su cuello hasta sus clavículas. Acercó su rostro al cuello de ella, permitiendo que sus dedos bajaran hasta el corsé de su vestido para desabrocharlo. Belle se estremeció al sentir la sensación de desnudez que iba dejando conforme se iba siendo despojada de sus prendas. Su espalda fue la primera en quedar al descubierto.

El hechicero le rodeó, colocándose detrás de ella. Siguió jalando del corsé, desplazándolo por los hombros. Sus manos bajaron, cubriendo los pechos de Belle antes de que estos quedaran al descubierto. Sus pezones se encontraron erectos. Rumplestiltskin disfrutó de la sensación de ellos entre sus dedos, acariciando sus senos, haciendo que finalmente el corsé cayera al suelo. Una pequeña corriente de aire se coló por la ventana después de eso, haciendo que Belle se sobrecogiera un poco.

–¿No será mejor meternos bajo las cobijas?

Rumplestiltskin acercó sus labios al oído de ella al sentir la reacción de su cuerpo —Te prometo, el frío durará poco.

El hechicero continuó a la amplia falda del vestido, la cuál debía quitarse por encima y de forma molesta. Se ayudó con un poco de magia, haciendo que se pudiera deslizar para su comodidad entre las caderas y piernas de ella, dejándola completamente desnuda. Al mismo tiempo, Rumplestiltskin comenzó a despojarse de su ropa a su espalda, no sin asegurarse ella percibiera los movimientos que él realizaba a través de la sensación del roce de la tela mientras lo hacía.

Una vez con el dorso desnudo, volvió a rodear a Belle con su cuerpo. Esta vez sin el estorbo de la densa tela del vestido, Belle percibió el miembro hinchado de él a través únicamente de su piel. La sensación era más vívida de lo que su mente le había recreado en su fantasía horas atrás, cuando estuviera prisionera en la celda de la reina. Belle respiró hondo ante el inminente preámbulo del acto sexual.

—¿Estás lista, _dearie_? —ella asintió tímidamente. Rumplestiltskin la tomó entre sus brazos para cargarla hasta la cama.

Aquello pareció su noche de bodas para la mente de la joven.

Belle se lamentó por un momento. Ya no gozaría de ninguna boda real o ceremonia pero estaba a punto de obtener el motivo final de todo aquello y lo que su curiosa mente le urgía buscar a través de los libros. Se permitió disfrutar de la sensación de la desnudez de ambos, comprobando el calor que el cuerpo de su empleador emanaba. Descubriendo que era tan humano como ella como lo había dejado entrever todas sus nobles acciones. Pues finalmente, debajo de la máscara que portaba aquél hombre...

No había ningún monstruo que temer.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Volví a retrasarme unas semanas más, estuve ocupada con mi examen de grado de licenciatura y trámite al posgrado, pero finalmente aquí está. Después de 18 capítulos al fin tendremos nuestra merecida acción, ¡yey! Cada vez que escribo un capítulo, me doy cuenta este fic está lejos de terminar, afortunadamente para ustedes... desafortunadamente para mí, jajaja.

En dos semanas inicio maestría, así que quizás las actualizaciones sigan algo lentas, para que lo tomen en cuenta. Sin embargo no abandonare el fic hasta que vea su punto final. Sólo continúen con su paciencia.

¡Espero seguirlos viendo en el siguiente capítulo y no olviden dejar su comentario, _dearies_!

**Sialia** **A. Muñoz –Blue****birdOfHapiness~**

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide_

**"Demons"–**Imagine Dragons


	19. Capítulo 19 First time

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece, así como las lyrics. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Puede contener escenas fuertes, **_**dearies**_**.  
**

* * *

"**Three night spell: Hechizo de tres noches"**

_'We were born sick,' you heard them say it  
__My church offers no absolutes  
__She tells me 'worship in the bedroom'  
__The only heaven I'll be sent to  
__Is when I'm alone with you_

_I was born sick, but I love it  
__Command me to be well  
__Amen. Amen. Amen_

**"Take me to the church"**–HOZIER

**Capítulo 19 **

Era la tercera noche desde que Belle había liberado el hechizo. La última oportunidad para romperlo. Pero en un giro impredecible del destino, el hechicero cargaba en sus brazos a la doncella que había decidido entregarse a él, por voluntad y anhelo propio.

"_Deseo ser tu amante"_

Rumplestiltskin colocó a Belle sobre la cama. Delicadamente, se colocó a su lado, apartando uno de los mechones castaños que traviesamente se colocaba sobre uno de sus pechos. La contempló en su desnudez, embriagándose de su blanca piel y sus ojos azules que le miraban con deseo.

—Eres tan hermosa. —Rumplestiltskin besó a Belle, disponiéndose a tomarla al colocarse encima de ella. Belle respondió el beso con ansía. Una de sus manos subió a la nuca de él, enterrando sus dedos en su cabellera ondulada. Ambos se separaron por un segundo, impulsados por la necesidad de tomar aire.

—Espera, –Belle le detuvo temerosa por un momento.

—¿Sucede algo? —Un golpe de decepción golpeó de inmediato a Rumplestiltskin. Liberó el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, dándole más espacio. No le extrañó que la joven sintiera repulsión al final, ya fuera hacia él o hacia el acto en sí. Después de todo había sido despojada a la fuerza y él, bueno, era un monstruo no sólo en su forma de ser. La maldición de _El Oscuro _reinaba incluso como soberano sobre su cuerpo y apariencia—. Si no quieres continuar, lo entenderé.

La doncella contempló cómo él se apartaba tímidamente. Preocupada por el malentendido de sus palabras, se apresuró a agregar. —No me refiero a eso. —Belle se reincorporó levemente—. Es sólo... quiero hacerlo diferente.

Rumplestiltskin le indicó con la mirada su confusión. Quizás la forma en que estaba a punto de tomarla le recordó la misma manera en que el bastardo de Gasón lo hizo, pensó. Trataría que fuera una experiencia placentera, lo suficiente para que superara la de Gastón.

—He escuchado, bueno, leído... —Belle se mordió el labio inferior en un acto nervioso para tomar seguridad en sus propias palabras—, que la posición de arriba es menos dolorosa.

Belle había guardado recelosamente el dato desde la primera vez que lo leyó en una de sus novelas. La primera vez era menos dolorosa de aquella forma, aunque desconocía el engaño que jugaba en la mente de su empleador en ese momento debido al chantaje de Regina. Aunque también leyó que la experiencia resultaba dolorosa sólo si el cuerpo de la mujer no se encontraba preparado. Desconocía si era cierto o no, pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo. Ya había conocido el placer a manos de él, y estaba segura él no le haría daño. El único dolor que enfrentaba era cuando se apartaba de su lado.

Rumplestiltskin se tomó unos segundos en asimilar la información correctamente. —Cómo lo desees, _sweetheart_.

El hechicero permitió que Belle se reincorporara para intercambiar posiciones. Su empleador recargó parte del dorso en la pared y las almohadas, sin quedar totalmente recostado sobre la cama. Deseaba verla y no perderse un momento de su entrega hacia él.

Belle, sentada a su lado, observó al hombre que tenía postrado frente a ella. El primer cuerpo masculino que lograba ver en persona y al natural, totalmente diferente a lo que dibujaban los escasos libros que mostraban algo al respecto. Con una mano, se atrevió a recorrer lo que la naturaleza le otorgaba diferente a su cuerpo, empezando por el firme pecho. Los músculos de Rumplestiltskin se tensaron a su tacto. La mano de Belle no se detuvo ahí. Continuó bajando hasta dar con el erecto miembro. Se atrevió a recorrer el largo, primero temerosa con uno o dos dedos, bajando con la yema de los dedos hasta dar con ambos testículos. Rumplestiltskin soltó un gemido.

—¿Eso se siente bien? —Belle preguntó tímida, en un acto inocente. Curiosa, retomó desde la punta, esta vez deslizando toda la palma de su mano. Acarició con sus dedos y palma, fascinada por su nuevo descubrimiento.

—¿Por qué no contestas eso por ti misma, _ dearie_? —regresándole el favor, Rumplestiltskin masajeó sus pechos, moviendo sus dedos sobre sus pezones.

Belle también soltó un gemido y su entrepierna se humedeció. Inconscientemente y dejándose llevar por la sensación, presionó más con sus manos al frotar el miembro de él. Rumplestiltskin emitió un gemido más profundo. No obstante, pese a placer que las caricias de ella le proporcionaban, levantó una mano deteniendo la de ella. —Me temo, si continuas no podré alcanzarte después.

El hechicero sintió cómo la mano de Belle tembló por un momento, ¿nervios quizá? Aunque era cierto necesitaba remediar su dolor lo más pronto posible tampoco quería presionarla de manera demandante. Sin soltar su mano, la levantó para acercarla a su rostro, depositando un beso sobre el dorso de la palma de su doncella. —Cuando estés lista.

Belle se sonrojó. Sin más preámbulo que el de su cuerpo listo para dar el siguiente paso, se levantó en sus rodillas y se colocó a horquilladas, tal como lo soñó mientras estuvo prisionera. —Estoy lista.

Lentamente, se sentó sobre el regazo de Rumplestiltskin. Ambos sexos se encontraron en contacto pero no había penetración real. La sensación de estar así frente a él era extraña y de alguna forma melancólica, cómo si toda su vida hubiese esperado por ese momento y por él.

—Tú también eres hermoso. —Belle se inclinó para verlo a los ojos, en un susurro de verdaderos amantes.

Él tomó su mejilla entre su mano acariciando su tersa piel con el dorso, deleitado por su confesión. Era una intimidad real, fuera del deber matrimonial como fueron todos sus encuentros con Milah, pese a que en aquél entonces su entrega hacia ella era real. Sacudió el fantasma de su cabeza y regresó al paraíso de la realidad. Con su otra mano rodeó la espalda de ella atrayéndola hacia él, robando su aliento en un nuevo beso. Esta vez fue tierno, ávido pero delicado en su contacto. Belle abrió y cerró sus puños en el pecho de él hasta que finalmente ambos pechos se unieron, rozándose fervientemente como si quisieran fundirse en el otro.

Ambos disfrutaron de la sensación y el placer presencial del otro, pero el placer carnal separó su unión. Belle se reincorporó, abrió más el compás de sus piernas y levantó su cadera, permitiendo que el miembro masculino se desplazara dentro de ella ayudado por su propia humedad. Un calor interno le envolvió y su cuerpo le indicó que aquello era lo correcto, sintiéndose completa de una nueva forma que no experimentó antes.

Rumplestiltskin continuó masajeando sus pechos. El cuerpo de Belle se arqueó, escapando nuevamente un gemido entre sus labios y empezó la danza en búsqueda del placer. Belle empujó su cuerpo hacia adelante, inclinando sus caderas hasta encontrar el ritmo y el modo perfecto, guiada únicamente por el instinto del fuego primordial que reinaba en cada célula de su cuerpo. Él afianzó sus manos en sus caderas después de notar que el ritmo de ella fue más constante e intrépido.

Rumplestiltskin siguió el movimiento del cuerpo de ella a todo momento, hipnotizado por el instinto más básico. Apoyó sus manos en la cadera y la cintura baja de ella, atrayéndola hacia él lo suficiente para que sus pechos quedaran a la altura de su boca. Tomó entre sus labios uno de los erectos pezones de ella. Acariciando su cintura con sus manos, empujó su cuerpo, atrayéndola más hacia él y penetrándola más profundo con cada movimiento. Belle se aferró a sus hombros a punto de encontrar nuevamente el placer máximo, levantando su cadera y sintiendo una descarga eléctrica cada vez que volvía a sentirlo dentro de ella. Los movimientos de su cuerpo se hicieron más insistentes. Rumplestiltskin asistió a Belle, empujando también con su cadera acorde con los movimientos de ella.

Una nueva humedad cálida se hizo dentro del pubis de ella, recibiendo la semiente del hechicero en el momento de placer máximo. Ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo al unísono, como el cierre magistral de una sinfonía, utilizando sus cuerpos como instrumentos hasta alcanzar la melodía deseada.

Una lágrima se escapó entre los ojos azules de Belle, conforme el peso de su cuerpo caía sobre el de él, saciada por completo. Cerró los ojos, apoyada en el dorso del hombre al que se había entregado mientras recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración y sus verdaderos sentimientos escapaban de entre sus labios.

—Gracias.

Rumplestiltskin, aún embriagado por su esencia femenina como un fuerte sedante, recargó su cabeza sobre la almohada en una posición más relajada. Envolvió el dorso femenino con uno de sus brazos, rodeándola como el más preciado tesoro a proteger. Ambos permanecieron así por unos momentos, acompasados por el sonido de sus respiraciones por regresar a la normalidad. El frío siguió infiltrándose caprichosamente por la ventana. Pero como el hechicero prometió anteriormente, antes de que se percataran y envueltos en la calidez del momento dentro de la cama, ambos se quedaron dormidos entregados en los brazos de su amante.

La habitación quedó en silencio y la quietud de la noche volvió a reinar como soberana del _Castillo Oscuro_; ocultando como fiel cómplice las consecuencias del pecado y la traición hacia la oscuridad misma, la novia legítima de aquél desdichado hechicero. Pues nadie debía amar jamás a _El Oscuro_ o la maldición desaparecería y en aquél momento, el color y apariencia de Rumplestiltskin regresó al color bronce de su piel natural. Y justo a quién la doncella recogía en su lecho, aunque fuera por un fugaz momento y efecto temporal, no era ningún hechicero. Era un hombre ordinario de carne y hueso.

Libre de cualquier maldición.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

_Smut, smut everywhere_~ Ha sido un capítulo, bueno, intenso y complicado de escribir por obvias y_ perversas _razones (demasiados detalles que narrar). Sin contar que el cambio de residencia (¡ya inicie la maestría!) no me ayudaba nada en obtener el _mood_. Pero cómo escritora era mi deber y después de una semana de habituación a mi nueva ciudad, y el apoyo de una nueva amiga que inicié en el Rumbelle _fandom _(¡Hola VictoryLilyGreen! :P) he logrado conseguir que mis musas obtengan el objetivo , _dearie_.

Hice algunos cambios en las _lyrics_ del cap anterior para que se ajustaran mejor al transcurso de la historia, para que no les sorprenda si ven cambios. Sí, Rumplestiltskin aún anda con la idea falsa de que Belle fue abusada por Gastón, pero el malentendido saldrá a luz el próximo capítulo. Y sí, ha sido un capítulo muy lindo, romántico y rosa, el mejor momento de nuestros personajes... disfrútenlo. Esto todavía no acaba aquí.

Como noticia extra, el fic ¡se encuentra traducido en inglés!, cortesía de VictoryLilyGreen (_everybody say hello and thanks to her_).  
You can find her here www fanfiction net/u/2013552/Kobato00 and archiveofourown org/users/VictoryLilyGreen (complete spaces with dots).

¡Espero seguirlos viendo en el siguiente capítulo y no olviden dejar su comentario, _dearies_!

**Sialia** **A. Muñoz –BluebirdOfHapin****ess~**

_No masters or kings when the ritual begins  
__There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin  
__In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_

_Only then I am human  
__Only then I am clean  
__Amen. Amen. Amen_

**"Take me to the church"**–HOZIER


	20. Capítulo 20 Shadow and dread

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido ****_dearie._**

* * *

"**Hechizo de tres noches"**

**Capítulo 20. **

El sol se coló entre las cortinas de la habitación. Rumplestiltskin fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Por un momento se sintió en un lugar extraño y ajeno al Castillo Oscuro, como cualquier otro día de su vida pasada, con el cuerpo descansado, la guardia baja y la mente ensoñada en fantasías de hombre. Le llevó un momento volver a sentir los poderes de la magia negra y sentir el control sobre su cuerpo y entorno. Se sintió como si despertase de una droga, una potente que le había bloqueado la sensación de magia sobre su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir ordinario. Un hueco de pánico se hizo en su estómago pero una calidez le hizo detenerse. Desubicado y confundido por la cálida sensación del cuerpo de mujer sobre él, rodeó con su mano los hombros de la doncella. Despojó los rizos de la cabellera cobriza que le impedían observar el pasible semblante, con el miedo de que fuera cualquier otra mujer la que yaciera en su cama. El golpe de realidad le recordó lo que sucedió la noche anterior al observar el rostro de su doncella de servicio.

En verdad se había acostado con Belle.

Por un breve momento, dudó en sentirse aliviado o angustiado al saber que fue ella con quién había compartido la cama. Aunque en el fondo, supo que había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida y que era prácticamente imposible arrepentirse de lo sucedido. Despacio, intentó reincorporarse sin despertar a la joven y se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Recordó las palabras suplicantes de Belle y el juicio del día anterior. Los ojos azules de la joven volvieron a su mente como hermosas perlas de sincero anhelo y devoción cuando decidió entregarse a él. Todo aquello pareció tan genuino y real.

Ajeno a la verdad y engañado por el juego de la reina, Rumplestiltskin pensaba que Gastón le arrebató la virtud a la doncella por la fuerza. Se recordó a sí mismo que la reina le prometió que la semiente de Gastón no rendiría fruto si él ponía la suya, pero decidió que él mismo se encargaría por medios propios de que ella no cargara con otra vida en su vientre mientras no lo deseara. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, pero Belle se encontraba ignorante a ello. Ella ya no tenía a dónde regresar, el acostarse con él bien había sido lo mejor, si no es que su única opción para asegurar su lugar en el castillo. Ambos se estaban dejando llevar por la pasión por culpa del hechizo pues dudaba de qué otra manera su fina doncella encontrara satisfactorio y placentero estar con él. Y en cuanto terminaran los efectos, el arrepentimiento, el desagrado o la repulsión original que sentía hacia su persona o hacia el acto tomarían cuerpo sobre ella.

Aquél dulce momento que habían compartido sólo era una ilusión. No era real.

_Si lo sabes, ¿para qué te ilusionas? _

Una voz siniestra y masculina resonó en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Una voz que sólo Rumplestiltskin pudo escuchar y reconocer. Las pupilas del hechicero se dilataron cuando observó la oscura figura parada al fondo, viendo directamente a él.

—Zozo… —Rumplestiltskin palideció. Habían pasado décadas desde que había dejado de escucharlo, mucho menos verlo—. ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

La voz de Rumplestiltskin sonó aguda y temerosa, tal como era su voz original cuando aún era un humano normal y conoció a Zozo. Su labio inferior tembló y por inercia atrajó más el cuerpo de la doncella hacia él, como si quisiera protegerla de aquella abominable aparición.

_No sé de qué te sorprendes, hilador. Siempre he estado aquí. Y a diferencia de ella, siempre lo estaré. _

La siniestra silueta desapareció y en un segundo se encontró a lado de la cama donde reposaba la joven. Sonrió, dejando ver sus podridos dientes en una maquiavélica mueca que dirigió hacia Belle.

_Ella nunca te amará, lo sabes…_

Rumplestiltskin se quedó petrificado. Frunció el ceño, regalándole una mirada de igual de odio en modo de desafío. No necesitaba recordárselo, pero sus palabras le calaron hondo. Quiso callarlo, borrar la voz de su cabeza en un movimiento desesperado. No quiso que dijera más porque supo que todas las palabras provenientes del anterior _Oscuro_ eran casi proféticas. Las voces en su cabeza siempre habían tenido razón. Y tener a Belle a su lado era casi un regalo para aquella profética maldición, porque por más predecible que había sido su doncella hasta el momento, siempre se las arreglaba para dar un giro inesperado sobre sus acciones. No importase que no le amara, su sola presencia representaba su único respiro en la vida.

—¿Rumple…?

La fina voz de su doncella le hizo salir del trance, como si hubiera ido en su rescate. El hechicero parpadeó, desviando la vista sólo por un segundo. Para cuando regresó la vista a donde se encontraba el espectro, éste desapareció y Rumplestiltskin sólo pudo observar su reflejo en el espejo del fondo de la habitación.

—¿Sucede algo? —Belle despertó por fin. Se apoyó sobre sus codos, levantando su cuerpo para observar mejor el rostro de su empleador. Sus pechos rozaron el antebrazo del hechicero y éste miró embelesado. Ella misma era un hechizo del que su mirada no podía escapar.

—Nada. —Rumplestiltskin se apresuró en afirmar tratando de desviar la mirada de su insinuoso cuerpo.

Belle volvió a acomodar su cuerpo desnudo sobre el torso de él, recargando el rostro sobre su pecho. Ella aún se encontraba adormilada y tan cómoda sobre su regazo, que no mostró prisa o interés siquiera en abandonar la cama.

Y precisamente aquello era lo que ella tenía en mente.

La joven rodeó con sus piernas las de él por debajo de las cobijas y paseó su mano sobre su pecho, acariciando su piel con movimientos sutiles de las yemas de sus dedos en un modo que cualquier hombre podría perder la cabeza. Su mano bajó por el vientre, adentrándose en el camino hacia su virilidad.

—Hmm… Belle, —Rumplestiltskin no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer al sentir su tibia mano sobre su hombría. Belle sonrió pícara al escucharlo. Aquellos rojos labios fue el detonante para que su miembro viril volviera a llenarse de sangre. Belle hizo ademán de besarlo, pero el hechicero esquivó de la forma más sutil posible y se reincorporó de la cama—. Debes ser paciente, _sweetheart_. Aunque no lo parezca, tengo algunos cientos de años sin hacer esto. No quieras acabar conmigo en menos de tres días, cuando tenemos seis más.

Belle soltó una risa, captando el sentido de humor de su amo. Lo dijo en broma, pero el hechicero en su interior contemplaba la seriedad del asunto. Rumplestiltskin hizo un ademán con su mano para que su ropa apareciera con magia, pero se detuvo en el último momento y prefirió recogerla por él mismo del suelo. Temía que la magia atrajera de vuelta a Zozo. De alguna forma el hechizo había despertado a la presencia misma de _El Oscuro_ que yacía dentro de él. Su más innato instinto de supervivencia era incluso más fuerte que el deseo sexual que sintió en ese momento. Y temía que cualquier manifestación de afecto o magia cercana a Belle volviera a traerlo de vuelta.

—Uhm, ¿Preparo el desayuno? —Belle preguntó de forma dubitativa. Se sentó sobre la cama tapando su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana mientras trató de dar forma al desorden de su cabello. Los rizos cobrizos pasearon juguetones, acentuando la silueta femenina de la doncella.

Rumplestiltskin reunió la mayor cantidad posible de autocontrol para no voltear a verla o sabía que ambos volverían a estar sobre la cama el uno sobre el otro. —Prepara sólo tu comida, estaré ocupado el día de hoy. Puedes tomarte el día libre.

Belle observó a su empleador vestirse de espalda a ella. Sin soltar la sábana, bajó de la cama y se colocó detrás de él. Sutilmente, depositó sus manos sobre sus hombros bajando por los antebrazos pidiéndole que permaneciera con ella de aquella manera.

Rumplestiltskin se congeló al sentir sus caricias, apenas logrando soltar las palabras en un tono firme.

—Te veré en la noche.

Sin decir otra palabra más, una nube morada envolvió a Rumplestiltskin desapareciéndolo del lugar y dejando a Belle completamente sola en su habitación.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin se materializó en su laboratorio, lejos de las tentaciones de la bella joven. De último recurso se vio obligado a utilizar su magia pues no habría forma de abandonar la habitación por la puerta. Belle no se lo permitiría, no con aquellas dulces y seductoras caricias. Necesitó llevarse una mano al pecho conforme soltó el aire al pensar en su nombre. Su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas al sentir la lejana presencia de Belle, como si un imán fuera separado a la fuerza del polo opuesto.

Eran los efectos del hechizo.

La magia de la vela roja le obligaba a regresar a Belle exacerbando su necesidad de hombre. Tomó asiento en el primer banco que encontró a la mano y concentró su mente en lo que le había llevado al laboratorio: preparar la pócima para evitar que su doncella concibiera un hijo no deseado.

Tras recobrar el equilibrio físico y mental, tomó un frasco vacío y empezó a reunir los ingredientes de los anaqueles. Sacó los instrumentos de molienda y cocción que habían acumulado polvo y los limpió con el soplo de su aliento y un trozo de tela de sus propias vestiduras. Después comenzó a desbaratar los ingredientes, todo haciéndolo manualmente. Le llevaría todo el día hacerlo de esa forma, tal como el incienso que había fabricado dos noches atrás, pero era la única forma segura en que el espectro de Zozo no interfiriera con el procedimiento. Lo que le llevó al siguiente inconveniente ¿cómo podría mantener a raya sus poderes de _El Oscuro _por seis días?

Apenas tenía escasa idea de cómo hacerlo. No deseaba volver a escuchar las voces sobre su cabeza. Pero bien tendría todo el día para pensar en ello.

Rumplestiltskin perdió la noción del tiempo. Las horas transcurrieron, pero dentro de la oscuridad de su laboratorio de pócimas le era difícil contemplar a hora exacta sin ayuda de su magia. No obstante, se reprimió en lo posible el hacer uso de sus poderes y al único recurso que recurrió fue a los conocimientos de magia mientras mezcló las sustancias para preparar la pócima.

De vez en vez, volteó nervioso a los rincones del lugar con el temor de volver a ver la aparición de su mayor temor, solo para darse cuenta después de la presencia de algún roedor en su lugar. Detestaba aquellas alimañas y nunca las permitía en el castillo a no ser que fueran elementos para alguna poción. Sin embargo, aquello sólo reflejaba que tanto había decaído su fuerza mental y había minimizado el uso de su magia los últimos tres días.

Después de un tiempo, logró concentrarse de nuevo, olvidándose de los estímulos exteriores cuando una nueva presencia lo sobresaltó. Una mano se deslizó sobre su hombro, logrando que el hechicero más poderoso de todos los reinos se sobresaltara. Éste viró su rostro con la expresión de pánico en sus ojos.

—Belle… —Rumplestiltskin soltó un suspiro de alivio junto a su nombre cuando vio que se trataba de ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La doncella retiró su mano tras su reacción. —Quise visitarte. Me diste el día libre así que supuse que podría hacerlo. No fue mi intención interrumpir.

—Entonces regresa arriba. Te dije que te vería hasta la noche.

Belle negó con la cabeza con intención reclamarle y le miró intrigada por un momento. Sus ojos bajaron hacia lo que sujetaban sus manos. —¿Qué preparas?

Rumplestiltskin se vio tentado de ocultar sus acciones, pero no vio el caso de hacerlo. —Es para ti.

—¿Para mí? ¿Qué es? —Belle preguntó con mayor curiosidad.

—Te lo mostraré cuando esté listo. —Rumplestiltskin se levantó de su asiento—. Ahora debes ir arriba.

—¿Por qué? —la joven no le gustó la mirada seria con que su amo veía los ingredientes y evitaba el contacto visual con ella—. Rumple, ¿qué va a hacerme eso?

—No tienes que preocuparte. No es algo que te va a ser daño. Más al contrario… —Rumplestiltskin dudó un momento en revelarle toda la verdad. No estuvo seguro cuál sería su reacción pero de igual manera debería conocerla. Finalmente se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos—. Evitará que concibas si así lo deseas. Sea mío, o de Gastón.

Belle sacudió su cabeza de manera más efusiva. —Pero… Gastón y yo… —Belle parpadeó varias veces, asimilando la información de su amo. La joven comenzó a levantar ligeramente a voz en un tono afligido—. ¿Crees que acepté venir contigo al castillo para ocultar que estaba embarazada de Gastón?

—No lo sé. —Rumplestiltskin interrumpió a la joven—. Pero sé lo que sucedió en el castillo con Regina. Yo… lo lamento tanto, Belle. —La voz de Rumplestiltskin se quebró. La recordó en el reflejo del espejo de Regina, llorando desconsolada con la ropa y el corazón rotos en aquél calabazo. Levantó su mano, rozando apenas con el dorso de sus dedos las mejillas de su doncella, con la culpabilidad recordándole que no era digno de ella. —No pude salvarte a tiempo. No logré detener a Gastón antes de que abusara de ti.

—Te equivocas, Rumple. —Belle le miró con los ojos azules húmedos en lágrimas. La joven tomó la mano de su empleador en las suyas—. Sí lograste salvarme a tiempo. Gastón estuvo a punto de conseguirlo, pero la reina logró detenerlo a tiempo. Si no me hubieras sacado de aquél lugar y defendido durante el juicio, Gastón estaría seguramente sobre mí el día de hoy. Yo…

Belle cerró los ojos un momento mientras las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas, cerrando más fuerte sus manos alrededor de la de su empleador. Rumplestiltskin sintió una cálida gota sobre su piel, haciendo que su cuerpo templara por completo.

—El único hijo que podría cargar en mi vientre, sería el tuyo, Rumple. No necesito ninguna poción.

_Ella miente._

La aparición de Zozo volvió hacerse presente detrás de Belle. Rumpestiltskin dio un paso instintivamente hacia atrás, soltando de forma agresiva la mano que yacía con su doncella.

_Sólo quiere confundirte para que juegues en su favor. Tal como lo hizo en el juicio…_

—¿Rumple? —Belle preguntó con la voz entrecortada por la imprevista reacción.

El hechicero se llevó una mano a la cabeza y retrocedió hasta chocar el mueble de atrás. Varios frascos cayeron al suelo, quebrándose al instante.

_Recuerda, tú ya tienes tu propio hijo, no necesitas el de ella. ¿Lo olvidas? _

La propia mención de su hijo y el recuerdo de fueron suficiente para que las palabras de _El Oscuro_ se cimentaran en su cabeza, teniendo coherencia y poder de pronto sobre su mente.

—Bae…

_Ella sólo es un estorbo._

El espectro se colocó a su lado, susurrando las palabras a su oído con aquella ronca y perversa voz. Rumplestiltskin sintió el aliento de la aparición sobre su piel, casi de forma invasiva. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse. La aparición se acercó más a él, hasta casi sentirlo nuevamente dentro de él.

_Debes deshacerte de ella._

El hechicero se sujetó más al mueble y de forma impulsiva, tomó uno de los frascos y lo lanzó al aire hasta estrellarse contra la pared a escasos centímetros de donde se encontraba Belle. El sonido del vidrio rompiéndose hizo eco en el lugar por varios segundos.

-¡Vete! ¡No quiero escuchar tus mentiras! ¡No te necesito!

El grito de Rumplestiltskin resonó en la habitación por un largo momento.

Al poco tiempo, observó a su doncella correr por la entrada hasta desaparecer de su vista. Poco a poco, después de eso se desplomó en el suelo, débil y aturdido. Todo se veía turbio, con la confusión enraizada en su mente...

De si era a ella o a las voces de su cabeza a quien finalmente había ahuyentado de la habitación.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

(Aparece fantasma de la escritora) 12:26 am… aquí está. Después de… oh dios, cinco meses. Al fin está de regreso con este fic.

No olviden dejar comentarios, votos y favs… Disfruten de la lectura.

(Sube el archivo y va a morir a su cama)

**Sialia A. Muñoz (Bluebirdofhapiness)**


	21. Capítulo 21 Fear and Bravery

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido ****_dearie_****.**

* * *

"**Hechizo de tres noches"**

_Couldn't sleep so I went out walking_

_Thinking about you and hearing us talking_

_And all the things I should have said_

_Echo now, inside my head_

Conjure One**\- "Tears From The Moon" **

**Capítulo 21. Fear and bravery**

Belle subió los escalones corriendo. Se encontró asustada, con el corazón acelerado y la mente confundida. Al fondo de la escalera se continuaron escuchando cristales romperse acompañados de gritos inentendibles. Rumplestiltskin estaba enloquecido.

El día comenzó como un sueño que lentamente se transformó en una pesadilla. Belle estaba totalmente desconcertada por el comportamiento de Rumplestiltskin. Aún escuchaba el cristal romperse a centímetros de su oído. Nunca antes su empleador había levantado la mano contra ella. Las tiernas palabras de amor quedaron atrás en la noche, mientras intentaba sobreponerse a la pesadilla actual. Desde que despertaron percibió que algo iba mal ya que su empleador la estaba evitando. Su mirada en momentos se perdía cómo si observara algo más que ella no lograba percibir. Pero, ¿qué era? También recordó las incongruencias que le dijo, ¿por qué pensaba que ella y Gastón habían yacido? Lo peor es que ni siquiera se prestaba a escuchar explicaciones. Belle se llevó la mano a la cabeza, confundida. Todo carecía de sentido.

Tras unos momentos decidió abandonar aquél sitio y deambuló sin rumbo por el castillo hasta dar con una ventana. Necesitaba aire fresco. Deseó salir a los jardines pero nunca antes logró salir del castillo. Todas las puertas se encontraban hechizadas por lo que después de varios intentos fallidos, terminó desistiendo. Observó el amplio paisaje y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de sus ojos. No sólo se sentía sola, sino que lo estaba. No tenía a dónde regresar ni a quién recurrir por un simple consuelo. Sí, fue rescatada e incluso se había entregado a su empleador por voluntad propia, pero hasta entonces nunca se percató del peso que cargaba ella sola todo este tiempo ¿quién era en realidad Rumplestiltskin? No era más que un desconocido con quién llevaba meses conviviendo, pero no era nada más. No sabía nada de su pasado ni tampoco de lo que hacía en el presente. Cuando salía a hacer "negocios", al regresar él decía nada o muy poco por más que ella preguntaba. Todo lo que sabía realmente de él era lo poco que lograba deslumbrar a través de sus acciones.

Tras lo ocurrido la última noche, pensó que eso iba a cambiar. ¿No estaban los amantes para convertirse en cercanos al compartir sus secretos o preocupaciones? Lo único que ella tuvo esperanzas al aceptarla era que le permitiera acercarse. Quería compartir más tiempo con él y disfrutar de la compañía mutua. Fue todo a lo que aspiró desde que despertó ese día. Por eso tras verse desocupada, lo primero que se le fue a la mente fue en ir a buscarlo.

Pero al bajar sólo encontró a su empleador preparando una pócima sin sentido para ella y después enloqueció.

_Sólo quería conocerte un poco más…_

Una fría brisa acarició sus mejillas y las últimas palabras de Rumplestiltskin resonaron en su mente. Le llamó mentirosa aunque todo lo que ella dijo era verdad. Le dolió que no le creyera, después de todo ella no tenía razones para mentirle. Se recargó sobre la ventana, colocando su cabeza sobe uno de sus brazos. Recordó que el juicio recién sucedió el día anterior sin tener tiempo de hablar al respecto. Ambos se habían volcado en cumplir _otras _cuestiones. Quizás todo se trataba de malentendidos, ya que después de todo, la liberación del hechizo fue planeado por Regina. Sólo ella pudo engañar al gran hechicero de Rumplestiltskin. Tenía que hablar con él y aclarar las cosas. Belle se limpió las lágrimas. Si tenía que resolver eso sola, no lo haría llorando.

Sin embargo, decidió que era muy temprano para volver. Nunca vio antes a Rumplestiltskin tan alterado, lo mejor sería volverlo a ver hasta la noche cuando los efectos del hechizo suavizara la tensión entre ambos. Mientras tanto, la soledad seguiría siendo su compañía varias horas más.

Belle perdió el resto de la tarde repartida entre sus libros y sus deberes. A pesar de que pudo tomarse el día libre, la verdad era que podía concentrarse muy poco en las lecturas. Su mente divagaba constantemente hacia Rumplestiltskin lo que terminaba angustiándola y deprimiéndola, por lo que contra de su propio gusto, no le quedó otra opción que entretenerse en actividades más motoras.

Bueno, aquello no era ninguna novedad.

Sin otra cosa qué hacer y con la noche próxima a caer, se dirigió a su habitación. Subió las escaleras y se detuvo frente la puerta de la habitación de Rumplestiltskin. Recargó una mano sobre la madera y recordó cuando la tocó por primera vez. Apenas tres días antes lo que se encontraba atrás de aquella puerta le resultaba desconocido pero ahora recordaba cada detalle de la habitación. Los adornos sobre las paredes, las bases de las velas, los extraños objetos que decoraban y la suave cama que había compartido con él. Un sentimiento de melancolía le invadió, lo que después le dio una idea. Si no podía acercarse a su empleador quizás podría obtener alguna información sobre él a través de aquellos extraños objetos. Después de todo, los objetos que uno guardaba con más recelo siempre tenían una historia que contar.

Recargó el rostro sobre la madera y curiosa, pegó un oído para tratar de escuchar algún ruido que le indicara que su amo se encontrara dentro. Después de unos segundos llamó golpeando con uno de los nudillos pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Y como lo hizo las noches anteriores, entró sin invitación.

El aroma a otoño característico de su habitación la recibió. La habitación se encontraba iluminada sólo por la vela roja, pero ésta ofreció suficiente luz para observar las siluetas de los objetos. Dio unos pasos, temerosa de tropezarse y llegó hasta la orilla de la cama. La imagen le trajo los recuerdos de cómo perdió su inocencia. Si no encontraba una historia que revelar en aquella habitación, por lo menos quedaría la suya para contar. Se guió hasta el mueble que se encontraba a la derecha. Tomó con cuidado algunos objetos y los acercó a la dirección de la vela para apreciarlos mejor. Encontró algunas piedras y gemas, adornos de metal, e incluso algunos frascos; pero nada le daba ideas sobe que significaban. Siguió buscando hasta dar con un joyero de madera. Estaba finamente tallado y la madera era gruesa. Con cuidado lo tomó y lo abrió para ver su interior.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al no ver ninguna joya dentro sino un juguete de niño. Era un carrito simple de madera, sin colores ni piezas de metal que permitieran siquiera que las ruedas giraran. Era el juguete más sencillo que jamás vio. Recordó la ropa de niño que descubrió en la _sala de los tesoros_. ¿Pertenecían tanto la ropa como el juguete al mismo niño? Y si era así, ¿por qué guardaba con tanto recelo su empleador esos objetos tan sencillos y humildes? En la nobleza, las propiedades se heredaban a través de las generaciones y tomaba tiempo construir el gran patrimonio. Rumplestiltskin poseía grandes propiedades y era poderoso, pero quizás no siempre lo fue. Si tenía un hijo, no se imaginaba dándole con objetos tan humildes cuando él mismo portaba grandes atuendos, por lo que quizás eran de cuando él mismo era niño. Si era así, significaba que había tenido una infancia difícil, pero ¿era esa la causa de la soledad y la desesperación actuales que se reflejaban en los ojos de Rumplestiltskin?

Examinó el carrito varias veces en busca de que tuviera algún nombre, pero no logró obtener más información. Resignada, lo regresó al joyero y guardó éste en su posición original dentro del mueble. Siguió curioseando el resto de los objetos pero ninguno llamó su atención. A diferencia del carrito, no parecían contar nada. Se levantó y caminó hacia las otras esquinas de la habitación. Abrió el ropero pero tampoco encontró algo de su interés. Incluso los atuendos llamativos se encontraban en otro lado al parecer. Antes de resignarse y salir de la habitación, dio un vistazo al último rincón que le faltaba por explorar, el baño.

Los muebles eran de material fino y todo estaba debidamente ordenado y limpio. En los anaqueles se exhibían algunas esencias de jabones y aromas pero nada fuera de lo usual que un baño debiera tener. Tomó uno de los frascos para olerlo. En cuanto lo llevó a su nariz el aroma penetró de manera brusca obligándola a toser. Un poco del líquido de la esencia se vació sobre ella debido al movimiento brusco. El líquido comenzó a irritarle la piel por lo que se dirigió a la llave de agua más cercana y la abrió.

El agua empezó a caer sobre la bañera. La joven se lavó, intentando quitar lo mejor posible el rastro de la sustancia de sus brazos. Hizo un cuenco con sus manos y se llevó agua al pecho donde también el líquido le había alcanzado. El agua se deslizó sobre su piel, arrastrando la esencia hasta sus senos. Desesperada y soltando un suspiro, se desató por completo el corsé que por suerte se amarraba por la parte delantera para lavarse mejor. Se inclinó y se mojó la piel, dejando que escurriera el agua de vuelta a la bañera y evitar así mojar la ropa.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

La voz de Rumplestiltskin sobresaltó a Belle. Ésta se levantó de un brinco, tapándose con los brazos sus pechos descubiertos. —Rumple…

El hechicero no pudo desviar su mirada hacia el escote que se pronunciaba por la forma en que la joven intentaba jalar los extremos del corsé para cubrirse. Sus pechos estaban prácticamente descubiertos. Tragó saliva y subió su mirada hasta la de ella. —¿Qué se supone debo imaginar haces aquí dentro?

—Yo…—Belle tomó aire un momento. No podía decirle que entró para espiar sus pertenencias—. Yo sólo entré a buscarte. Pensé que ya estarías aquí.

Rumplestiltskin se acercó colocándose frente a ella levantando las manos para alzar sus palabras en un tono burlesco. —Oh, y pensaste que estaría tomando un baño. ¿O planeabas esperarme hasta qué tomara uno?

A Belle le disgustó el tono que su empleador usó, así que le contestó desafiante —¿Por qué no? Después de todo, tú me diste el día libre para hacer lo que quisiera ¿no fue así?

—No confundas tu tiempo libre con el placer de inmiscuirte donde no se te tiene permitido, Belle. Nunca te permití entrar a mi habitación o al laboratorio. —Rumplestiltskin acercó su rostro de manera intimidadora, acariciando con los dedos el lado del cuello de la joven y levantando su barbilla con el índice y el pulgar—. Tuviste tu oportunidad de abandonar este sitio, pero mientras permanezcas aquí deberás seguir acatando las reglas que ya conoces. Salvo por nuestros encuentros, nada más cambió.

Belle tragó saliva y un escalofrío le recorrió al ver la mirada seria y las palabras frías de su empleador. Rumplestiltskin sonrió y antes de liberarla añadió. —Si lo tienes ya claro, puedes irte a tu habitación.

Belle se quedó inmóvil donde estaba. —No. No tengo planes de irme. Y a diferencia de lo que tú crees, si cambió algo. Y fuiste tú.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —El hechicero volvió a acercarse a ella, esta vez sin contacto físico—. ¿O no será que todavía no me conoces completamente?

—Es cierto que todavía no termino de conocerte. —Belle alzó el rostro—. Y es precisamente porque no me dejas hacerlo. No me dejas acercarme a ti y pese a tus esfuerzos por ocultarlo sé que algo te inquieta, Rumplestiltskin. Pero nunca lograrás confiar en mí mientras te rehúses a creer en mis palabras.

Rumplestiltskin fue ahora quien se quedó inmóvil. Belle se acercó a él dando un paso hacia delante.

—No sé qué te hayan dicho durante el juicio, pero no tengo razones para mentirte. —La joven soltó una mano pero continuó ocultando sus pechos con el otro brazo. Lentamente colocó la mano libre sobre el pecho de Rumplestiltskin—. Mucho menos ahora que eres todo lo que tengo. No tengo a nadie más.

Lo dijo de la manera más sincera. Belle le miró con los ojos húmedos. Los ojos de Rumplestiltskin se fijaron en los de ella. En ese momento la voz de _El Oscuro _resonó en la mente del hechicero. Rumplestiltskin sacudió la cabeza. —No…

Belle observó cómo las pupilas del hechicero se hicieron más grandes y su cuerpo tembló a través de su mano. Rumplestiltskin dio un paso hacia atrás intentando mantener distancia, casi como si mostrara miedo hacia ella aunque Belle no entendía por qué.

—¿Rumple…?

Eso la alertó. Rumplestiltskin había mostrado las mismas reacciones horas atrás antes de perder el control. Belle dio un paso hacia adelante por cada que él daba atrás, impidiendo que escapara a su contacto. Eventualmente, la espalda del hechicero chocó con el marco de la puerta del baño, impidiéndole ir más allá y reduciendo la distancia entre ellos al mínimo. La joven sintió cómo la respiración de él se encontraba acelerada y su miraba divagaba en varios puntos de la habitación como un animal acorralado y confuso hacia donde escapar.

Belle levantó la otra mano que cubría sus pechos, haciendo la piel desnuda de sus senos hicieran contacto con el dorso de su empleador. Con ambas manos acarició el pecho de Rumplestiltskin subiendo hasta sus hombros. —Rumple, mírame. No hay nada que temer.

Rumplestiltskin enfocó su mirada en la de ella evadiendo la de la alucinación en su cabeza. Despacio, Belle cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro al de él, depositando un suave beso en los labios de su empleador. La respiración del hechicero poco a poco se fue calmando hasta que él mismo rodeó con sus brazos a la joven y respondió el beso. Ambos permanecieron en el abrazo varios minutos, concentrados en la sensación y el sabor de la boca del otro. Rumplestiltskin volvió abrir los ojos.

Para entonces la aparición de Zozo había desaparecido.

_All day I keep from falling apart_

_But at night when the sky gets dark_

Conjure One**\- "Tears From The Moon" **

* * *

**Comentarios:**

**Lacey Bird:** —¡Hemos regresado _bitches_! ¡Después de siete meses! (risa maquiavélica)  
**Lexy Bird:** —Eso fue en el capítulo anterior, tú _fucking genius_.  
**Lady Bird:** —¡Dejen de ser groseras! ¿Qué va a pensar la gente en nuestra primera presentación? Ash, Lexy quítate eso, por favor.  
**Lacey Bird:** —¿Pensaran qué somos _cool_? Lexy se ve _cool_…  
**Sialia A. Muñoz**: —Más bien que son molestas, ¡váyanse a volar por ahí! Suficientes molestias tengo que por su culpa esté aquí.

Sí, mis musas suelen ser tres pajarillas bastante molestas pero ciertamente es gracias a ellas que logro segur escribiendo. ¿Qué? Nunca dije que Rumple fuera el único que veía cosas en su cabeza, ¿o sí?... Bueno, regresando a la historia las cosas se suavizaron un poco entre estos dos pero veremos cómo se sigue desarrollando la relación. Sabemos que _El Oscuro _puede ser bastante insistente, así que la tortura aún no ha acabado. Estaré actualizando más o menos una vez por mes, intentaré actualizar más seguido si puedo. Como siempre, les pido paciencia. Por otro lado, estoy considerando hacer cómic este fic al término de éste ¿qué opinan? ¿Les gusta la idea?

Como anuncio -desafortunadamente no patrocinado-, hay una encuesta en línea para votar por la mejor pareja de la tv y ¡RUMBELLE participa! Pueden votar una vez al día y la encuesta cierra el 30 de marzo, ¡Así que no olviden dejar voto diario! En la misma página también pueden votar por Robert Carlyle (Rumplestiltskin) como mejor actor.

Les dejo el link (lleva "punto" antes del "com" donde dejé el espacio, ¡no olviden ponerlo!)

Thebestpoll com/the-best-couples-on-american-tv-series-2015/

Es todo por el momento. Espero sus comentarios y votos (¡por Rumbelle!)

**Lexy Bird: **—Robert Carlyle es tan sexy… Me dan ganas de-  
**Sialia A. Muñoz: **—¡Lexy! ¡No queremos verte hacer _streptease_! Además, deja de vestir lencería ¡por dios, eres un pájaro!

**Sialia A. Muñoz (Bluebirdofhapiness)**


	22. Capítulo 22 Lullaby

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido ****_dearie_****.**

* * *

"**Hechizo de tres noches"**

_Every time that I can't make a sound_  
_And I think that I'm starting to drown_  
_Even when I try to take you down_  
_Every time that I think I'm alone_  
_And I can't find a word of my own_  
_You take me home_  
_And then you change the world again_

**"One Word" -**Conjure One.

**Capítulo 22. **

Rumplestiltskin se vio acorralado entre el marco de la puerta del baño y el cuerpo de Belle. La joven tenía la parte superior del cuerpo descubierto, con los pechos desnudos sobre su torso, permitiéndole sentir su calidez incluso sobre la ropa. Los dedos de la doncella subieron de los hombros a la nuca hasta perderse dentro de la cabellera del hechicero mientras le besó. Rumplestiltskin escuchó la voz oscura, pero una vez que su mente se concentró en aquellos rojos labios, no volvió a escucharla más. Al terminar el beso miró a la joven con ojos incrédulos. Buscó entre la habitación pero la aparición se había esfumado casi por arte de magia.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Belle no permitió que su mirada volviera a vagar. Aún con los dedos sobre su cabeza le obligó a mirarle y volvió a fundir su boca en la suya. El hechicero ahogó un gemido en su garganta al sentir los movimientos insistentes de sus labios sobre los suyos. Rumplestiltskin deslizó su lengua en la cavidad de ella y jugó con su lengua. Las manos bajaron hasta su cadera y la sujetó fuertemente, atrayéndola hacia él para que sintiera su erección.

Belle recibió la sensación con agrado y dejando que la sostuviera firmemente, jugó con la sensación entre sus caderas en diferentes posiciones. Rumplestiltskin era un poco más alto que ella, por lo que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para sentirlo a la altura correcta entre su pubis.

—Hmm…Te necesito dentro mío, Rumple. —La joven soltó apenas pudo recuperar el aliento.

—No. Primero tienes que estar lista. —El hechicero le dirigió una risa traviesa con ojos perversos.

Rumplestiltskin le levantó la falda y acarició sus piernas hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Los apretó entre sus dedos y empujó hacia adelante la cadera de la joven de forma que ambas caderas chocaran. Belle se sorprendió sentir directamente la punta del miembro masculino empujando sobre su clítoris, ambas partes desnudas, siendo que Rumplestiltskin conservaba su ropa. O eso creía, aunque claramente el hechicero había hecho uso de su magia sin que ella se percatara.

Belle soltó un gemido al sentir el roce. Los movimientos eran lentos, sincrónicos. Belle tuvo que bajar sus dedos de nuevo a los hombros para sujetarse cada vez que Rumplestiltskin empujaba hacia ella y su cuerpo se arqueaba gradualmente.

Rumplestiltskin bajó una mano hasta el sexo femenino mientras con la otra siguió empujando. Deslizó sus dedos entre los pliegues y comprobando la cantidad de movimiento que la humedad le permitía, introdujo uno de los dedos dentro de ella. Con el dedo hizo movimientos de vaivén, introduciéndolo y retirándolo dentro de ella. El hechicero sincronizó los movimientos de su mano con el de su empuje y en cuestión de segundos tuvo a la joven gimiendo y gritando a su oído. Introdujo entonces un segundo dedo y continuó preparándola.

—Rum..ple, ah.

La cavidad femenina se humedeció nuevamente, sintiendo cómo el líquido se deslizaba desde el interior de ella y bajaba por ambos dedos debido a las contracciones internas de su orgasmo.

Belle liberó un grito mudo desde el interior de su garganta. Las rodillas de la joven flaquearon, perdiendo la fuerza de mantenerse de pie por ella misma y tuvo que valerse de sus brazos para no caer.

Rumplestiltskin la sostuvo con la mano libre. Retiró la otra mano y la llevó al rostro de la doncella mientras ésta intentaba recuperar el aliento. Las pupilas de la joven se encontraron dilatadas, sus labios más rojos y carnosos que las cerezas más apetecibles del reino y sus mejillas encendidas en un sexy rubor que ningún maquillaje igualaría. Toda una belleza natural que encelaría a cualquier otra doncella que llevara su mismo nombre. Con el dorso de los dedos secos acarició la mejilla derecha y depositó el dedo húmedo sobre sus labios, incitándola a que probara su propia miel. La joven permitió que el dedo se deslizara desde sus labios hasta su lengua, obedeciendo más por instinto que por conciencia, y saboreó por primera vez el néctar prohibido que aquél hombre le ofreció como recompensa de su dulce pecado.

—Ahora sí estás lista para tenerme dentro tuyo, _dearie_.

Rumplestiltskin sujetó a la joven y la giró para invertir los papeles. Esta vez Belle quedó atrapada entre la pared y él. Sin más preámbulo, Rumplestiltskin tomó una de las piernas de ella, la levantó a la altura de la cadera y comenzó a introducirse en ella. La penetró completamente de un solo movimiento y embistió sin contenerse, casi de manera agresiva, desesperado por vaciar su semiente en ella.

La noche anterior fue paciente y delicado, pero esta ocasión sentía el dolor de su virilidad por más, como si se hubiera contenido todo el día y su cerebro no le permitía pensar más allá. Se sintió como un depredador al que le ofrecían carne después de milenios de abstinencia y que no deseaba dejar resto alguno de su presa. Quería saciarse sin contenerse y sin restricciones como el hombre hambriento que era.

Belle sintió salir el aire de sus pulmones cada vez que se abalanzaba sobre ella, haciéndole difícil el respirar y seguir el ritmo.

—Rum…ple…

El hechicero embistió con mayor fuerza cada vez que escuchó la voz entrecortada de Belle, impidiéndole vocalizar su nombre completo. Miró su doncella a los ojos mientras lo hizo, pero ésta apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos. Supuso que quizás le estaba haciendo daño, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera salvaje, dominado por el instinto animal que sólo deseaba romperla y poseerla. Incluso con Milah, nunca se atrevió a ejercer de aquella forma su dominancia como hombre sobre el cuerpo femenino. Quiso permitirse una pausa pero no la sintió necesaria. No supo atribuir la nueva virilidad que había ganado si al hechizo o a sus poderes de _El Oscuro_, aunque quizás se trataba de una combinación de ambos.

—Por favor… Rump-…

Belle volvió a liberar un gemido de suplicio, pero Rumplestiltskin no se detuvo. En su lugar acercó sus labios hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de ella y tras susurrarle, lo mordió sutilmente. —Es tu castigo por no obedecer órdenes.

Después de eso, la penetró lo más profundo que le fue posible y a mayor velocidad. Las manos de Belle se movieron frenéticamente en búsqueda de una fuente de apoyo mientras gemía entre una mezcla de dolor y placer. Sintió cómo el miembro masculino se hizo paso dentro de ella a su voluntad más allá de los límites permitidos por su tierna carne, con la sensación de que su cuerpo podría romperse en cualquier dado momento.

Los dedos de la joven terminaron por clavarse a la pared cuando Rumplestiltskin liberó el líquido seminal dentro de ella mientras encontraba el alivio tan buscado por su cuerpo. Justo cuando Belle pensó que Rumplestiltskin romperia su cuerpo, una segunda oleada de placer sacudió su cuerpo.

El hechicero se mantuvo dentro de ella otro momento. Ambos permanecieron con las cabezas recargadas sobre la pared mientras recobraban el aire. Belle fijó la mirada en el espejo que se encontraba frente a ella y contempló la escena vista desde la espalda de su empleador. Intentó ver su propio reflejo, pero el cristal se encontró empañado, impidiéndoselo.

Cuando Rumplestiltskin por fin liberó su cuerpo, Belle sintió los efectos del trabajo pesado sobre su cuerpo, obligándola a permanecer otro momento recargada en la pared. El hechicero se percató de ello, haciendo ademán de decir algo pero calló, dándole la mitad de la espalda cuando su mirada inició a vagar por la habitación.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Fue Belle la que preguntó.

Rumplestiltskin detuvo su mirada. La pregunta de Belle fue sincera sin ningún tono acusativo pero eso no evitó que el hechicero sintiera remordimiento. Bajó la vista y dirigió la mirada hacia la joven, pero sin atreverse a verla a los ojos. Belle detectó la sombra de arrepentimiento sobre su semblante. —Deberías regresar a tu habitación y tomar un baño—. Rumplestiltskin hizo un movimiento con la mano y un frasco apareció sobre su mano. —Toma esto y viértelo sobre la tina. Aliviará el dolor de tu cuerpo.

La joven hizo un esfuerzo para caminar y se acercó. Levantó las manos, pero en lugar de tomar el frasco cerró las manos sobre las de él. —Yo fui quién lo pidió. Si es mi castigo, estoy complacida de aceptarlo, Rumple.

El hechicero la miró intrigado. Belle se humedeció los labios y le sonrió tímidamente. —Pero, si aceptas mi compañía esta noche, podríamos compartir la pócima.

—Puedes usarla toda, no la necesito. —Rumplestiltskin tragó saliva lo más discreto posible y carraspeó la garganta, liberando el contacto de las manos de la joven mientras se aseguraba que tomara la pócima—. La bañera está casi llena. Y no tolero desperdicios en el castillo así que puedes usarla.

Belle observó la tina. La llave había quedado abierta, por la cual se había llenado a dos tercios de su capacidad.

—Al terminar puedes regresar a tu habitación. Dejaré un cambio de ropa limpio en la puerta. —Antes de que Belle añadiera algo más, el hechicero salió del cuarto de baño.

Belle miró la puerta del baño cerrarse. Se quedó de pie donde estaba sin saber qué hacer, vacilando entre salir de ahí e ir de nuevo tras su empleador. Miró alrededor y tras un momento de reflexión finalmente aceptó la oferta. Se acercó a la bañera y vació el contenido del frasco. Una dulce fragancia impregnó el aire. Complacida por el aroma, se quitó la falda junto al resto de la ropa y se metió al agua. Un suspiro de alivio se escapó entre sus labios al sentir cómo su cuerpo se relajó en el instante.

Después de todo, tanto su cuerpo como mente necesitaban un momento para asimilar la experiencia. Al final el dolor se había convertido en una sensación placentera y solo era cuestión de que su cuerpo se acostumbrara.

* * *

Belle salió del baño cubriéndose solo con una toalla al no haber encontrado el cambio de ropa prometido. La joven se sorprendió de encontrar a su empleador dentro del cuarto y viéndola directamente, esperando por ella. Rumplestiltskin tenía un cambio de ropa distinto. Su atuendo llamativo de trabajo fue reemplazado por una modesta ropa de dormir y su cabello se encontraba húmedo también. Al parecer él también había tomado un baño en alguna otra parte de castillo.

El hechicero hizo un ademán y estiró un brazo para señalar el mueble que se encontraba a lado de ella. Belle dirigió la mirada hacia donde se le indicó. Sobre el mueble encontró un camisón de dormir. Lo tomó y miró incrédula a su empleador. —¿Entonces tengo permiso de quedarme?

Rumplestiltskin levantó los hombros ligeramente e hizo un ademán con una mano. —Hace frío afuera.

Una coqueta sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en los labios de la joven. Rumplestiltskin caminó hacia el lado de su cama y se sentó, dándole la espalda para permitirle que se cambiara. La habitación quedó en silencio interrumpido sólo por el frufrú de la tela mientras la joven se vestía. Belle miró todo el tiempo hacia su empleador con la curiosidad de que voltearía a verla. Sin embargo nunca sucedió. Le sorprendió cómo su empleador lograba conservar la modestia fuera de los momentos de intimidad, gestos que Belle agradeció.

La joven tomó el lado de su cama y se recostó. Rumplestiltskin apagó el resto de las velas que iluminaban la habitación, quedándose únicamente la vela roja del hechizo, y se metió debajo de las cobijas. Belle inclinó su cuerpo hacia el de él y recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su empleador. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Belle respiró el aroma masculino y se permitió de disfrutar del momento para grabarlo en su memoria. Una tranquilidad reconfortante envolvió a ambos, tal como la noche pasada. Una serenidad que deseó que perdurara hasta el día siguiente pero que por alguna razón, Rumplestiltskin no estaba invitado a compartir.

Belle levantó la vista hacia él, susurrándole. —¿Me contarías más sobre ti? —Rumplestiltskin le miró sin contestar su pregunta. La joven detectó la incomodidad que su silenció trasmitió. Sabía que aquellos momentos eran los únicos en que su empleador permitía ser cercana a él, oportunidades valiosas que tenía que saber cómo utilizarlos para no perderlos—. Puede ser cualquier cosa.

—No me gusta la carne de ganso. Es muy grasosa.

Belle liberó una risilla, sin saber qué le sorprendió más. Que el hechicero contestara a su pregunta o la respuesta en sí. —Eso lo sé. Yo soy la que te cocina.

—No especificaste.

Belle sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. Si quería sacarle información tendría que ser más ingeniosa que eso. —De acuerdo, en ese caso será mi turno. ¿Sabes por qué me gustan los libros?

—¿Jugar afuera con los chicos de tu edad era muy aburrido?

—No exactamente. —Belle volvió a soltar una risilla—. Cuando era niña y tenía pesadillas mi madre iba a mi cuarto y me leía un cuento hasta quedarme dormida. Eran como una canción de cuna para mí. E incluso después de que mamá murió, en las noches que no puedo dormir sigo encontrando consuelo en las bellas historias narradas a lo largo del tiempo. Porque son historias de esperanza.

Belle levantó la mirada nuevamente hacia él y acercó más su rostro. —¿Tú también tienes pesadillas, Rumple?

Rumplestiltskin bajó la mirada. —Todos las tenemos, me temo.

Belle le sonrió comprensivamente y en suave roce, la joven juntó sus labios con los de él en un tierno beso. Belle se acomodó en su regazo, satisfecha con esa simple respuesta.

—Entonces me quedaré a contarte un cuento.

_Every single thing I see, good or bad_  
_You make it mean something better_  
_Every pleasure, every pain_  
_Every nightmare that I dream_

_Make it mean something better_

**"One Word" -**Conjure One.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

**Lacey Bird: **¡Feliz domingo OUAT! ¿Ya vieron el capítulo de la nueva temporada?

**Lexy Bird: **Hades está que arde…

**Lady Bird: **¡Lexy! No empieces.

**Lexy Bird: **¿Qué? Literalmente la cabeza de Hades estaba ardiendo. Y todo por culpa de C-

**Sialia A.: **¡Nada de spoilers! Aún hay gente que no ve el capítulo.

Bueno, antes de que mis musas hagan de las suyas, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Si estuvo bien cargado de smut fue gracias a Lexy, aunque me alegro que Lady le quitara el teclado al final del capítulo... Como sea, creo que ha sido un buen capítulo. Belle va ganando terreno poco a poco pero, ¿qué tan lejos llegará nuestra heroína? Habrá que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo.

Les dejo el capítulo para que lo lean y espero sus opiniones.

**Lacey Bird: **¡Dejen comentario o habrá spoilers, _bitches_!

**Sialia A.: **¡Lacey!


	23. Capítulo 23 Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido ****_dearie_****.**

* * *

"**Hechizo de tres noches"**

_When the sun disappears and the knights have fallen _

_And the clouds all departs _

_I won't hear you calling _

_In my head _

"**Nightmare"**-Arshad

**Capítulo 23. Nightmare **

Rumplestiltskin cerró la puerta del baño dejando a Belle dentro para que se aseara tranquilamente. Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta y reflexionó un momento. Supo que fue algo brusco con Belle aunque esa no fue su intención inicial, llevado por una pasión y energía que nunca sintió antes, por lo que le sorprendió que la joven quisiera quedarse. Confió en que la preparó bien y su doncella había disfrutado de la experiencia, o bien, era demasiado testaruda. Aunque bien pudo ser una combinación de todo lo anterior.

Con un ademán de su mano evocó magia y una nubecilla de niebla morada le envolvió. Un vestido azul limpio y doblado apareció sobre su mano. Cuando se aseguró de que era la prenda correcta, con la segunda mano intentó hacer uso de magia para transportar el vestido dentro del baño pero se detuvo. De pronto un agujero se hizo en el estómago. Con la yema de los dedos recorrió la tersa tela azul y tuvo miedo de quedarse solo. No pasó ni una hora en que la voz de Zozo apareció en su cabeza, pero de alguna forma misteriosa tras que Belle le besó y permitió saciarse sobre su femenino cuerpo, la extraña aparición no volvió.

Pero supo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Pasó la mano sobre el vestido azul y con magia lo cambió por un sencillo pero bonito camisón blanco de dormir. ¿Aceptaría pasar la noche con él? Su cuerpo se encontraba saciado, por lo que esta vez su necesidad de que ella se quedara era algo más emocional. Disfrutaba del pequeño momento de tranquilidad que ella le regalaba a su lado. Tenía que empezar a aceptar dichas emociones si quería mantener la situación bajo control y no permitir precisamente que fueran ellas las que empezaran a controlar sus acciones. Colocó el camisón sobre un mueble a lado de la puerta del baño y decidió que un baño de agua fría también le ayudaría a enfriar las ideas. Sería rápido. Una vez que Belle saliera del baño, Rumplestiltskin se encontraría de regreso en la habitación y entonces sabría la respuesta de su doncella a quedarse la noche.

* * *

—_¿Tú también tienes pesadillas, Rumple? _

_Siempre las tengo… Son mi ritual de noche. No existe día alguno en que no me acompañen. Especialmente, la peor de todas._

—_¿Deseas que te cuente una historia?_

_Cuéntame sobre el hechizo de tus bellos labios que atraviesan fantasmas, y qué clase de magia conjura el azul de tus ojos. Pues no concibo magia más poderosa de la que ya haya intentado usar para exorcizar mis propios demonios._

—_No es magia Rumple. Es…_

La voz de Belle resonó en su mente y luego se desvaneció. Rumplestiltskin abrió los ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos al momento de encontrarse con la luz del día. Sus pupilas tenían cientos de años que no acostumbraban recibir el sol al despertar. Sobresaltado, se reincorporó a ciegas y conjuró una barrera protectora al instante de forma reflejo. Al segundo siguiente estiró la mano en busca de su doncella pero sintió su lado de la cama vacío. El pánico le envolvió al no sentir su presencia.

—Belle…!Belle!

Una delgada mano se posó sobre sus hombros. La sensación le hizo volver a abrir los ojos pues acababa de levantar una barrera, nadie debería poder tocarlo.

—Rumple, aquí estoy.

Su cuerpo rompió la tensión al escuchar la femenina voz de su doncella. Belle se inclinó y se sentó en la cama a su lado sin separar su contacto de él. —Soy yo, todo está bien.

Los ojos azules le observaron fijamente, lo que permitió al hechicero tomar aire varias veces para calmar su respiración casi de manera hipnótica. —Belle…

Una de las manos de la joven subió de su hombro a la cabellera, masajeando el cuero cabelludo para relajarlo mientras le regaló una tímida sonrisa. —¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Rumplestiltskin se quedó un mudo un momento e indagó en los recuerdos de la noche. Desde que obtuvo el poder de _El Oscuro _podía recordar todo de forma nítida. Cada detalle y sensación de sus sueños… o mejor dicho, pesadillas. Todos sus sueños desde hacía cientos de años se encontraban teñidos en desesperación y recuerdos amargos. Todos sin excepción.

Hasta el día de hoy.

Volvió a buscar, pero lo único que encontró en sus memorias fue la voz de Belle. Incrédulo, parpadeo un par de veces. —Sólo al abrir los ojos, me temo.

Belle soltó una ligera risa. —Perdona si abrí las cortinas por mi cuenta. No pensé que fuera a molestar. ¿Demasiada luz para el _Señor Oscuro_?

—Definitivamente, una pesadilla.

—Me desperté quizás muy temprano. Tu pócima de ayer funcionó de maravilla. Para cuando desperté me encontré totalmente descansada como si hubiera dormido por más tiempo del que había supuesto.

—Eso es fácil de arreglar. —El hechicero le miró con ojos libidinosos y mencionó en un tono de voz juguetón—. Sólo necesito cansarte más en la noche.

Belle se sonrojó por el comentario y se mordió el labio inferior. Sus ojos azules se contagiaron con la misma pasión de los de él como si fuera un espejo. Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro y sus cuerpos se inclinaron de forma inconsciente atraídos como un imán.

Rumplestiltskin se levantó de la cama antes de que la distancia entre ellos se redujera de forma íntima y el contacto de sus labios fuera irremediable.

—Creo deberías buscar nuevos libros para ocuparte el transcurso del día. —El hechicero rompió el silencio.

Una ligera mueca de decepción se dibujó en la joven. —¿Estarás ocupado también el día de hoy?

—Siempre estoy ocupado, _dearie_. —Rumplestiltskin soltó una risilla de duende sin perder el destello de lujuria en sus ojos. La neblina morada le envolvió y desapareció del cuarto.

—Te veo en la noche.

Belle abandonó la habitación de su amo aún con el blusón blanco para dormir, resignada a cambiarse ropa nueva en su habitación, ya que su amo notuvo la amabilidad de dejar un cambio nuevo. Todas las mañanas, incluso antes de que empezara a pasar las noches con él, Rumplestiltskin huía de ella al levantarse el sol y se ocultaba, al parecer, el resto del día en su laboratorio de pócimas trabajando en… sólo sabía él en qué. Empezó a comprender y aceptar que el único momento que le permitía compartir era la noche. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente a las otras ocasiones. Al menos había logrado acercarse a él sin desencadenar un resultad fatal.

Belle entró a su cuarto y fue directo a su armario. Una vez con el cambio de ropa limpia puesto, buscó entre su biblioteca algo nuevo para leer cuando lo vio. Una serie de libros nuevos que no había visto antes. Su cara se ilumino en una sonrisa al instante.

Eran un regalo de Rumplestiltskin.

Con cuidado sacó el primero y lo hojeo, y tras la primera hoja se acomodó frente a la ventana, quedándose perdida en la lectura por varias horas.

Al llegar el inicio de la tarde, Belle se vio obligada por su estómago a bajar a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer. Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que cocinó, al cabo era sólo para ella, elaboró algo sencillo y rápido acompañado de una taza de té. Puso todo en una bandeja y lo llevó consigo hasta una mesita a lado del sillón del recinto principal que se encontraba frente a la ventana. Sin perder tiempo y con el libro en mano, continuó leyendo. Era el tercero que leía en el día. Tal parecía que la nueva adquisición de su biblioteca había logrado regresar su concentración y pasión por la lectura; algo que le alegraba después de varios días de poder leer prácticamente nada.

Perdida en medio de la lectura, el silencio del recinto fue interrumpido de pronto. Belle apartó la vista del libro. Una nube morada apareció a unos metros de ella materializando una figura masculina. La joven lo reconoció enseguida.

—¿Rumple?

La figura permaneció inmóvil, sin mover un centímetro de piel. —¿Rumple…?

Belle se puso de pie tras ver que su empleador no respondió a su nombre y tenía la mirada perdida. Un nudo se le hizo en el estómago.

_Está sucediendo una vez más._

Un extraño aroma a óxido mezclado con otras fragancias le envolvió las narinas, haciéndole difícil detectar su origen hasta que observó las manos de su empleador. Belle se llevó una mano hacia la boca ahogando una exclamación al ver la sangre fresca sobre su piel. Horrorizada, corrió hacia él y con cuidado tomó sus manos para inspeccionarlas.

—Rumple, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Estás herido? —Las manos no mostraron corte alguno. La joven escudriñó por el exterior del cuerpo en busca de alguna herida pero no encontró alguna. El resto de la ropa se encontraba impecable, lo que significaba que la sangre no era suya. Pero el alivio fue reemplazado inmediatamente por una preocupación mayor—. Rumple, por favor, respóndeme. —Desesperada, tomó el rostro de su empleador y lo viró hacia ella casi de forma brusca.

La mirada del hechicero lentamente se enfocó en ella, regresando el brillo natural en sus ojos. —Belle…

La joven soltó un suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. —Sí, soy yo.

Rumplestiltskin bajó la mirada hasta sus rojos labios y en un impulso los tomó sin permiso entre los suyos. Las pupilas de Belle se dilataron por el improvisto movimiento, pero antes de que pudiera protestar su boca le regresó el favor. Su empleador la tomó por la cintura obligándola a que se arqueara hasta perder el soporte de su peso en las piernas.

—¿Rumple?

Las mejillas de la joven se ruborizaron por el imprevisto ímpetu de su empleador. Pero antes de que pudiera averiguar qué es lo que llevó a su empleador a entrar en el reciente estado, ambos unieron de nuevo sus bocas. Sin más preámbulo, Rumplestiltskin bajó a Belle hasta el nivel del suelo y se colocó sobre ella. Le levantó la falda descubriendo los blancos muslos y colocó su cadera entre sus piernas. Desabrochó el corsé y descubriendo los blancos pechos, tomó uno con su mano y otro entre sus labios succionando el pezón hasta dejarlo erecto con el movimiento de su lengua. Belle liberó un gemido.

—Te necesito, Belle. —El hechicero separó sus labios un momento y le miró de forma intensa, casi suplicante—. Necesito ahuyentar esta pesadilla…

La voz de su empleador sonó desesperada. Entendiendo a lo que su empleador se refería, la joven subió una mano hacia el rostro masculino y apartó un mechón de cabellera ondulada. —Dime qué es lo que te atormenta, y entonces he de platicarte mi historia.

Rumplestiltskin se detuvo un momento y Belle percibió el miedo en sus ojos.

—No… no puedo.

Belle bajó la mano de su rostro hasta su hombro, presionando e incitándolo a hablar. —Sí puedes. Déjame ayudarte, Rumple.

—No, nunca podré escapar. Mi peor pesadilla se ha hecho realidad. —El labio inferior del hechicero tembló y su voz se quebró en un tono que la joven jamás escuchó. Su cuerpo enteró tembló y lentamente, apartó la mirada al suelo antes de volverla hacia ella—. El hechizo no funcionó y ahora jamás volveré a verle. He fallado, Belle…

Sin entender bien a lo que su empleador se refería, la joven se acercó más a él acariciando su cabellera con ambas manos. —¿De quién hablas? ¿Qué fue lo que no funcionó?

Los ojos del hechicero se humedecieron en lágrimas conforme sus manos trataban de clavarse en el suelo. Deseó enterrarse ahí junto a todo su ser hasta fundirse en la tierra. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho se formó conforme permitió que las palabras se formaran en su boca y aceptaba la realidad de la cual tanto deseaba escapar. —El hechizo para traer mi hijo de vuelta…

Baelfire.

_So wake me from this terrible nightmare _

_This wicked little game I never wanted to play _

_An answers gotta be somewhere out there _

_Equations need solutions and we'll solved it today _

"**Nightmare"**-Arshad

* * *

**Comentarios:**

**Lacey B.: **¿Soy yo, o este capítulo está plagado de diálogos "Rumple" "Belle" "Rumple" "Belle"? Se nota que Lady lo escribió.

**Lexy B.: **Y no hay casi smut… Lady me quitó el teclado justo cuando tenía inspiración.

**Lady B.: **No es mi culpa que sólo sepas escribir escenas sensuales, Lexy. Y el final tocaba escribirlo a mí.

**Lexy B.:** Pero hasta tenía puesta mi lencería favorita…

**Sialia A.:** ¡No se necesita lencería para escribir, entiende Lexy! Un día de estos me lanzaré a un precipicio... Tardé más de lo que quise en escribir este capítulo porque mis musas no se ponían de acuerdo en qué escribir; pero como siempre, he logrado un resultado mejor del que esperaba. Con este capítulo entramos —ahora sí— al clímax final de la historia. El próximo capítulo sabremos más acerca de Rumplestiltskin y cómo sucedió el fracaso del hechizo para recuperar su hijo así como sus consecuencias. Por lo pronto espero les siga gustando esta historia, espero sus comentarios y votos… e ignoren los comentarios de mis musas. Si fingen no ponerles atención verán que- (le quitan el teclado).

**Lacey B.: **¡Rumple!

**Lexy B.: **!Belle!

**Lacey B.: **!Rumple!

**Lexy B.: **!Be-…

**Lady B.: **!Dejen de burlarse!


	24. Capítulo 24 The purest heart

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido ****_dearie_****.**

* * *

"**Hechizo de tres noches"**

**Capítulo 24 **

El sol brilló en todo su esplendor al llegar el medio día. La copa de los árboles bailaron con la ligera brisa, recreando una tranquila melodía. Pero fuera de las ocasionales brisas, el calor se acrecentó. Todo un ejército se movía entre los bosques encaminado hacia el norte, la tierra de los ogros. Rumplestiltskin perdió la vista hacia el horizonte mientras caminaba a marcha forzada, siguiendo las pisadas de los hombres que iban por delante de él

—¡Más rápido! —Un hombre en caballo gritó detrás de él, claramente molesto—. Si te quedas atrás y te dan alcance los ogros no será nuestra culpa, maldito inválido.

—Aunque he escuchado que ni los ogros comen porquerías. —Otro hombre a caballo se acercó y comentó en voz alta en tono burlesco—. Pero quizás disfruten desmembrarlo. Tomando en cuenta el estado en que está, no la tendrán difícil los ogros.

El primer hombre soltó una risotada y lanzó una escupida al suelo, muy cerca de donde caminó Rumplestiltskin. Acto seguido, ambos jinetes dieron un golpe a sus caballos y tomaron delantera hacia donde marchaba el resto, dejándolo completamente solo y desprotegido. Con las lágrimas a punto de caer de los ojos, Rumplestiltskin se tragó la humillación. Continuó caminando a paso lento, impedido por la cojera que se había originado él mismo la noche anterior. Apoyado con un trozo de rama gruesa que encontró por la mañana, se dio ánimos para seguir el ritmo.

Sin embargo, el ejército caminó más deprisa que él y terminó por perderlo de vista con el pasar de las horas. Los jinetes de vez en cuando regresaron para cerciorarse que los seguía hasta que, eventualmente después de un tiempo, dejaron de hacerlo. Para entonces la tarde cayó y el cielo se oscureció. El ejército que iba delante de él dejó de escucharse a la distancia y solo reinó los sonidos del bosque. Comenzó a hacer frío e impedido por el dolor en el tobillo, el desdichado hombre se detuvo a mitad del camino. Se dejó caer de rodillas, vencido física y moralmente, y llevó las manos hasta el suelo clavando las uñas entre la tierra. Las lágrimas alimentaron el suelo por un buen rato.

—Bae…

El hombre solo pudo mencionar el nombre de su único hijo en un sollozo.

Un sonido proveniente de un arbusto cercano le hizo prestar atención a su entorno. Volteó, pero no vio nada. Sobre uno de los árboles del camino vio un letrero colgando. Con esfuerzo, se levantó y se acercó a leerlo. Decía la dirección al poblado más cercano y para su suerte era un pueblo conocido. Trazó la ruta en su mente. De ahí podía partir hasta el pueblo donde vivía a través de una ruta conocida, aunque quizás le tomaría toda la noche llegar. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Podría regresar a casa.

Y Bae estaría esperando por él.

Caminó entre los senderos, iluminado únicamente con la luz de la luna creciente. Tropezó en varias ocasiones, pero sin importar el rasguño o el dolor de su tobillo lisiado, volvió a levantarse. Siguió andando sin detenerse en algún momento, impulsado por la emoción de volver a ver a su hijo otra vez. La luna recorrió el firmamento estelar con el paso de las horas hasta colocarse cercana al horizonte. Entonces vio la entrada de su pueblo abriéndose ante él. Ignorando el cansancio, caminó a paso veloz hasta llegar a su casa. Tocó la puerta, e impaciente llamó el nombre de su hijo.

—¿Bae? ¡Bae…! ¡Soy yo!

—¡Rumple! ¿Eres tú? —La puerta se abrió y una joven mencionó su nombre al verlo. Lo vio con ojos incrédulos y se lanzó a sus brazos sin perder un momento más—. Has regresado, lo sabía. Estuve esperando por ti.

Atónito y desconcertado por aquella desconocida recibiéndole, el hombre se mantuvo en su lugar. Tímidamente rodeó a la joven, regresándole el abrazo. El color cobrizo de su cabellera resaltó ante las llamas que ardían en el hogar, dentro de la humilde casa. El olor a flores silvestres le embargó y sin poder contenerse, aspiró su esencia a través de la cabellera y le abrazó más fuertemente. Poco a poco, los recuerdos sobre la identidad de la joven regresaron a su mente.

—Belle… mi dulce Belle.

La joven se separó de él, le miró con aquellos ojos azules cristalinos y acercó sus labios a su boca. Él sutilmente sostuvo su rostro, depositando sus dedos sobre su mejilla y acercó su rostro para culminar el beso anhelado por la joven. Ella dejó que el hombre fundiera sus labios y sus manos sobre ella, de forma receptiva.

—Ya estoy aquí.

Terminado el beso de bienvenida, la joven ayudó al hombre a pasar dentro de la casa. Cerró la puerta y encaminó a ambos hacia su habitación. El hombre se detuvo y agregó impaciente.

—¿Y Bae? Quiero verlo. Necesito saber cómo está.

La joven colocó un dedo dulcemente sobre sus labios para callarlo y con su otra mano despejó un mechón de cabello de su frente para tranquilizarlo. —Está en su habitación, dormido. En la mañana podrás verlo. —Los ojos azules le miraron comprensiva y brillaron en un tono coqueto—. Él no ha sido el único que te ha extrañado.

Una vez al pie de la cama, la joven volvió a fundir sus labios en los de él de forma apasionada. El hombre, sin poder resistirse ante sus encantos, la rodeó con sus brazos y obligó a ambos a colocarse sobre la cama. Se colocaron de lado, viéndose de frente y con sus manos recorriendo sus rostros y sus cuerpos, cerciorándose que la persona que tenían al frente era real. Una vez convencidos, acercaron sus rostros para sentir la respiración del otro.

—¡Mamá, Papá!¡Ayuda!

El grito del infante interrumpió el dulce momento, alertando a ambos padres. Ambos se reincorporaron y la joven corrió hacia dónde provenía el grito. El hombre, sin poder caminar hasta encontrar algo en qué apoyarse, tardó en darles alcance.

Al llegar al otro lado de la casa quedó petrificado, sin dar crédito a lo que vio. Un par de ogros tomaron al pequeño al pequeño niño, colgando bocabajo y dirigiéndolo hacia sus mandíbulas.

—¡Bae!¡No! —El hombre gritó.

Los ogros vieron al hombre, pero lo ignoraron. Con el niño en mano se dieron media vuelta y salieron de la casa, la cual se encontraba destruida por una de las paredes. Un grito le hizo voltear su espalda. Otro ogro atrapó a la joven. Esta forcejeó, tratando de liberarse de la mano opresora. La joven extendió una mano libre en dirección al hombre —¡Rumple…!

—¡Belle! —El hombre gritó y corrió hacia ella. Faltando unos pocos metros para alcanzar su mano, soltó el trozo de madera con el que se apoyaba y extendió su mano para alcanzar la suya. El hombre cayó al suelo. Su mano quedó extendida, incapacitándolo para dar un paso más.

—¡Belle! ¡Belle…!

Y entonces la perdió de vista.

Rumplestiltskin despertó sobresaltado con sudor sobre la frente. Por un momento se sintió desubicado hasta que miró a su alrededor, percatándose que se encontraba dentro de su laboratorio. Se llevó una mano a la frente, incrédulo de quedarse dormido. Nunca le había pasado. Pero lo que más le desconcertó era el sueño del que despertó. Era un recuerdo de años pasados, cuando se unió a la batalla de los ogros y regresó a casa lisiado, pero con un final distinto. No había sido Milah quien le recibió sino Belle. A pesar de lo horrendo de la pesadilla, los dulces momentos que apareció ella hacían valer la pena recordar todo el sueño. Algo en su interior del estómago se movió, ¿por qué apareció ella? Era muy poco frecuente que sus recuerdos se entremezclaran, más de aquella manera.

Echó un vistazo sobre la mesa, con los ingredientes y utensilios preparados para un hechizo sin concluir. Todo se encontraba en desorden. Llevaba no sólo días ni semanas, sino meses trabajando, encerrándose todos los días en su laboratorio para obtener el máximo hechizo de todos: la maldición oscura. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Así como en el sueño, después de todo el sufrimiento y cansancio, volvería a ver a su hijo. Faltaba muy poco para concluirlo, y lo habría hecho ya si no se hubiera quedado dormido. Le extrañó. Llevaba años durmiendo poco o nada y ahora, en estos últimos días cuando había dormido prácticamente toda la noche, se sentía más cansado de lo normal. ¿Sería culpa del hechizo o la falta de costumbre?

Rumplestiltskin se puso de pie, tomó un frasco transparente vacío y colocó el pergamino final dentro. Apreció su obra maestra y resguardó el frasco en su chaqueta. Ahora solo necesitaba el ingrediente final para lanzar el hechizo. Lo que le llevaba a la siguiente pregunta, ¿dónde podría conseguir el corazón más puro de todos?

Caminó hacia otro de sus estantes y buscó entre los frascos hasta encontrar la lágrima de su doncella. La necesitaría si quería encontrar un unicornio. Esas escabullidizas creaturas de por sí eran extremadamente raras, y tenían un excelente sentido para detectar la magia oscura. En cambio, las jóvenes vírgenes eran un imán para ellos. A pesar de que Belle ya no era virgen, el líquido que obtuvo durante la primera noche con ella se encontraba íntegro. No sería muy difícil burlar uno de ellos para acercarse y obtener su corazón.

Una vez afuera en el bosque, se paró frente a la entrada de uno de los riachuelos que alimentaban el gran lago. Vertió el contenido del frasco, lanzó un encantamiento y esperó. No le llevó mucho tiempo para que una de las míticas creaturas con un cuerno sobre su frente se acercara al cuerpo de agua. Curioso, el animal se acercó a la orilla. Rumplestiltskin lo paralizó y caminó hacia él para tomar su corazón. El órgano brilló en un rojo limpio y brillante, del carmesí más hermoso que se pudiera observar sobre la faz de la tierra. Usando el mismo lago como amplificador de la magia, liberó dentro del agua el resto de los ingredientes y desenrolló el pergamino que contenía el hechizo de la maldición oscura.

Lo leyó y la magia empezó a fluir a través del agua. Una espesa neblina morada empezó a emerger de la superficie. Pronto todo el lugar sería transportado a un mundo sin magia, el mundo donde se encontraba su hijo.

Entonces, como último y primordial elemento, sostuvo el corazón con su mano y lo apretó para convertirlo en ceniza sobre su mano. Apretó con todas sus fuerzas el órgano vital. La nube morada se hizo aún más densa, cubriendo el cielo y envolviéndolo a él como una fuerte ráfaga. El grito de sufrimiento del unicornio se escuchó al fondo y el corazón se deshizo en las manos de Rumplestiltskin.

Una vez que la niebla morada se dispersó, lo que encontró en sus manos no era ceniza sino sangre. Pero no solo su mano sino su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto con el líquido carmesí. Miró a su alrededor pero nada cmbió a sus alrededores, salvo por el cuerpo ahora inerte de la inocente creatura mágica a su lado.

—No… no, no. ¡No! —El hechicero se ahogó en desesperación ante el fracaso de años de trabajo. Dio un paso atrás, con la vista vagando erráticamente a su alrededor. Revisó de nuevo los pasos y elementos utilizados dentro de su mente. ¿Había hecho algo mal? No, imposible. Todo estaba acorde. Entonces, ¿por qué había fallado?

Recordó su sueño y cómo su hijo le era arrebatado por los ogros justo cuando al fin había regresado con él, ¿acaso el sueño había sido una premonición? ¿Jamás vería de nuevo a Bae? Entonces recordó la continuación de su sueño. No sólo había perdido a Bae.

—Belle…

Sin perder un momento más y con el miedo recorriendo sus venas, se teletransportó de vuelta a su castillo en un último en su sueño, debía correr lo más rápido que pudiera para así, quizás, salvar el último ser querido que le quedaba.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

**Sialia:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué?, ¿qué escuchan un sonido extraño al fondo?

(Mira nerviosa hacia atrás, donde se observan Lady, Lacey y Lexy encerradas y con cinta adhesiva en los picos).

En verdad no sé a qué se refieren. Debe ser su imaginación... Cómo sea, aquí está la actualización tan esperada por todos. Como siempre una enorme disculpa por el retraso. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Espero no tardar en subir el capítulo 25 tanto como tardé con este. Mis musas se dispersaron y han estado perdiendo el tiempo en otras cosas y cuando menos lo he pensado, las semanas han pasado. Pero ya lo arreglé.

**Lacey Bird:** ¡No le crean! Desde que está de vacaciones se la pasa en Face y Tumblr todo el día y nos echa la culpa.

**Sialia:** ¿Qué? Espera, ¿cómo rayos escaparon?

**Lacey Bird**: _Spirit never dies!_

**Sialia**: (Suelta un suspiro) Tendré que volverlas a encerrar… Es la quinta vez que se escapan en el día. !Lexy, aléjate de ese cajón. Esa lencería es mía, no tuya!


	25. Capítulo 25 Presumption

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes ni la serie me pertenece. Rumplestiltskin x Belle. Contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido ****_dearie_****.**

"**Hechizo de tres noches"**

**Capítulo 25 Presumption**

—No volveré a ver a mi hijo, Baelfire.

Rumplestiltskin soltó una vez más, sintiendo el amargor de las palabras conforme las pronunció. Belle observó cómo el hombre se rompió hasta casi tocar el suelo, una imagen de él que resultaba irreconocible para ella. La joven se acercó, se sujetó el corsé para impedir que sus pechos siguieran más al descubierto y se sentó frente a él.

Por unos segundos no supo qué decir. Su mente unió las piezas del rompecabezas que había recabado días atrás: la ropa de niño, el juguete de madera… su hijo. La mirada perdida de Rumplestiltskin ahora tenía sentido. Un agujero se formó en su estómago al imaginarse tremendo dolor que su empleador sufrió todo este tiempo.

Tímidamente, pasó su mano por la frente del hechicero, bajando por un pómulo hasta detenerse en la mejilla. —Todo va a estar bien.

Rumplestiltskin levantó su vista hacia ella al sentir su roce. El trazo fue delicado. Su piel tersa y suave contrastó con la piel áspera de él. Fue un simple gesto, pero como si fuera magia, su mente se tranquilizó por un momento y pudo enfocar su mirada en algo más que no fuera el suelo. Miró cómo su doncella se sujetó el corsé, dándose cuenta de que su primer impulso fue lanzarse encima de ella. Un halo de vergüenza le cubrió pero no pudo culparse. Cada vez que estaba con ella parecía un momento lúdico, fuera de la irrevocable pesadilla constante que representaba su vida. Los únicos sueños que tenía era cuando estaba en la cama, con ella, con sus cuerpos entrelazados.

Como si la joven leyera sus intenciones en su mirada, lentamente, acercó sus labios hasta unirlos con él. Al principio la intención de la joven fue reconfortarlo, y el beso no fue más que un tierno roce. Solo deseó hacerle saber que contaba con ella. Pero por culpa del hechizo, cuando se encontraba frente a él, el hambre despertaba en su cuerpo llenando cada fibra de su cuerpo con deseo y su mente se bloqueaba. Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios y ambos se abrazaron el uno al otro.

Rumplestiltskin la jaló hacia él, de forma que se sentara sobre su regazo. Belle deslizó sus manos sobre los anchos hombros, subiendo sus dedos sobre la cabellera ondulada. Ambos abrieron más sus bocas, respirando de forma desesperada el aire que el otro exhalaba. Con sus cuerpos tan cercanos, no fue difícil para la joven detectar la excitación que crecía debajo de ella, y crecía en el cuerpo de su empleador.

Rumplestiltskin también se percató, tomando conciencia de su estado y separó los labios de la joven. Pese al deseo infrenable que sentían en ese momento, se encontraban en el recinto principal y aún quedaba tiempo para que cayera la noche, que era el momento en que el hechizo acumulaba su mayor carga. Ambos se miraron sin decir palabra alguna, esperando a que el otro dijera la primera palabra o diera indicio para continuar o terminar aquella locura. Aunque breve, ambos poseían aún el control para detenerse por voluntad propia.

Belle inclinó su espalda hacia atrás, imponiendo algo de distancia entre ambos. Sin despegar las manos del cuerpo de su empleador, bajó sus manos delicadamente por los hombros hasta masajear sobre el torso y las detuvo ahí por un breve momento. Dándose unos segundos de reflexión para reunir valor, Belle separó sus manos y los llevó hacia los extremos de su corsé. Con un movimiento, llevó las esquinas de la prenda hacia sus hombros y expuso sus pechos desnudos. Rumplestiltskin bajó la mirada hasta los pezones erectos y se quedó hipnotizado como un niño que ve el cuerpo femenino desnudo por primera vez en su vida. Volvió la mirada hacia su doncella.

—Está bien, Rumplestiltskin.

El hechicero parpadeó un par de veces y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza en respuesta. Levantó una mano para transportarlos a la habitación. Belle detuvo su mano con la suya antes de que él pudiera invocar magia. Rodeó su palma con sus dedos y llevó la mano de su empleador hasta su seno izquierdo. Con su mano sobre la suya, le incitó a masajear su cuerpo, mientras que con su mano libre masajeaba a sí misma su seno derecho.

Una vez que su empleador tomó el ritmo sobre su cuerpo separó sus manos, delegándole el trabajo sobre su cuerpo a él. Mientras tanto, Belle se dedicó a retirar las prendas ostentosas que vestía el hechicero. Eran prendas pesadas que ya en alguna ocasión había tenido que limpiar, pero que estaban confeccionadas de manera exquisita y con los materiales más caprichosos. Pieles duras y gruesas, adornadas como corazas, tal como la piel y apariencia de Rumplestiltskin. Con trabajo, logró que la prenda se deslizara sobre los hombros de él. El hechicero separó sus manos, turnándolas, para ayudarle a que Belle se deshiciera de su gran saco de pieles.

Belle continuó repitiendo el mismo proceso hasta que el dorso de su empleador quedó desnudo igual que ella. Ambos volvieron a abrazarse, sintiendo el calor que el pecho del otro emanaba, conectando sus corazones de la forma física más cercana posible. Sus labios volvieron a juntarse y esta vez el hechicero bajo sobre el cuello de su doncella hasta la clavícula dejando un camino de besos. Esta vez se lo tomaron con calma a comparación de los encuentros recientes, saboreando el cuerpo del otro con entrega y paciencia como verdaderos amantes.

Cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron listos y el hambre fue irrevocable, Rumplestiltskin desfajó su pantalón, dejando su miembro hinchado libre y listo para recibirla. Belle levantó su falda hasta su cadera, y con ayuda de su empleador se despojó de la prenda. Con el cuerpo desnudo y sin el estorbo del vestido, abrió el compás de sus piernas, y con una mano llevó el miembro masculino hasta su sexo húmedo. La joven subió y bajó su cadera, sintiendo a su empleador dentro de ella con cada vaivén. Se sujetó a los hombros de su empleador, le miró a los ojos y comenzó a moverse con más insistencia.

Rumplestiltskin volvió a tomar uno de los pechos de la joven entre su mano, apretándolo y jugando con su pezón entre los dedos. Con la otra mano, buscó el clítoris y lo masajeó. La joven respondió favorable ante sus caricias.

Los gemidos de Belle lentamente se convirtieron en sollozos de placer, resonando en el recinto principal en forma de eco. Por un breve momento, la joven se percató de lo poco sutil que sonó su voz. En el castillo de su padre jamás hubiera podido llevar semejante escena sin que alguien se percatara y se convirtiera en una mujer repudiada después. El pensamiento cruzó por la mente de la joven, pero el pudor que dicha escena representó solo sirvió para excitarla y humedecerla más. A pesar de todas las fantasías que había elaborado en su mente con ayuda de sus libros e imaginación, jamás se sintió tan depravada. Saboreó la idea con cada penetración en su cuerpo mientras siguió montando a Rumplestiltskin. A pesar de la jaula dorada donde se encontraba, se sintió verdaderamente libre, capaz de explorar la sensación sobre su cuerpo sin prejuicios y a su voluntad. Muchas mujeres deseaban los lujos que poseía ella, sintiendo que las riquezas era lo mejor que un hombre podía ofrecer a una mujer. Pero hasta ese momento descubrió que la libertad sobre su cuerpo era el mejor regalo que un hombre podía ofrecerle a una mujer, y Rumplestiltskin lo ofrecía a ella.

Antes de que su mente se percatara, los espasmos del orgasmo sacudieron su cuerpo. Ahogó un grito y su cuerpo cayó sometido a los brazos de Rumplestiltskin. El hechicero permaneció rígido, soportando el peso de su doncella en su dorso mientras liberaba su semiente en ella y se perdía en el éxtasis del orgasmo al igual que ella.

No fue hasta que el calor de sus cuerpos empezó a perderse, que notaron que el cielo oscurecía y el recinto se enfriaba. Rumplestiltskin levantó la mano para evocar magia y llevarlos a la habitación. Pero nada sucedió. Aturdido volvió a intentarlo.

—¿Sucede algo? —la joven preguntó al notar la confusión en los ojos de su empleador.

—No es nada. Supongo que los años me han oxidado un poco. —El hechicero enmascaró su preocupación.

Belle le sonrió de forma cómplice y pícara. —¿Una sola jovencita es demasiado para el Señor Oscuro?

El hechicero soltó un suspiro. —¿Insinúas que necesitas alguien más con nosotros? Tu perversión supera la de mi magia. Solo espero que la persona que tengas en mente no sea aquél prometido tuyo.

Las mejillas de Belle se encendieron al rojo vivo. —¡Más perverso eres tú por atreverte a dicho pensamiento!

Rumplestiltskin sonrió triunfante y paseó con ojos pícaros el cuerpo de Belle. —En cuanto me desoxide, estarás rogando tiempo fuera de la cama,_ dearie_.

Las mejillas de Belle se encendieron todavía más con lo que Rumplestiltskin se percató de su atrevimiento. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ambos estaban perdidos en el deseo carnal por culpa del hechizo. Después de que terminara ambos deberían volver a sus rutinas. Tragó saliva. Aquello no sería fácil pero tampoco debía hacerse ilusiones deliberadas.

Antes de que su mente deliberara más, evocó magia con su mano y esta vez se transportaron exitosamente hasta la habitación de Belle. Ambos aparecieron separados, con Belle sentada en medio de la cama y él de pie a la orilla del mueble.

—Te dejaré para que te des un baño. —Rumplestiltskin trató de romper la tensión entre ambos.

—Espera. —Belle le pidió antes de que le diera la espalda—. Aún puedo esperar un momento más.

—No veo motivo para que atrases tu comodidad.

—¿Así que se trata solo de sexo y ya? —Belle se puso de pie y se colocó frente a él en modo retador, sin importarle que estuviera desnuda. El hechicero no pudo contestar nada, inmutado por el atrevimiento de la joven—. No lo creo. En tus ojos veo algo más que deseo, Rumplestiltskin. Aunque te niegues a aceptarlo.

La joven cortó la distancia entre ambos. Colocó sus manos sobre su pecho de forma firme y le miró a los ojos. —Noté la tristeza en tus ojos desde tiempo atrás. Me hice múltiples ideas de lo que podía ser pero apenas logré acércame al verdadero motivo. Podías habérmelo dicho antes, Rumple.

Los ojos de Belle le miraron compasiva, de una ternura que pocas veces el hechicero había visto en su vida. Quedó anonadado ante la confesión de la joven. Nadie jamás había logrado ver a través de su máscara y ver sus verdaderos sentimientos. Incrédulo, negó con la cabeza. —No era necesario.

—Podría haberte ayudado. Después de todo para eso estoy aquí, para servirte. No tienes por qué seguir haciendo las cosas solo.

—Te equivocas. —El hechicero dio un paso atrás, mientras el amargor de su reciente fracaso regresaba a él—. De nada hubiera servido tu ayuda. No cambiaría el resultado. Se acabó todo.

Belle frunció el entrecejo, negando levemente con la cabeza. —¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Si es un hechizo puedes volverlo a intentar.

—No lo entiendes… me llevó años. —Rumplestiltskin empezó a hablar entre dientes, levantando la voz, frustrado—. Preparé todo como era debido, revisé el hechizo. Todo, ¡Todo estaba absolutamente como debía ser y aún así ha fallado!

—Entonces quizás necesites un hechizo diferente. ¿Qué es lo que hace este hechizo en particular tan especial?

—Necesito ir a un mundo sin magia. Ahí es donde se encuentra mi hijo. Pero la única forma de conjurar un portal hacia aquél mundo, era a través de este hechizo.

—No puede ser el único modo. —La joven se separó del hechicero y caminó hacia los estantes llenos de libros de su habitación—.Estoy segura que está por aquí.

—Te recuerdo que en los libros que estás buscando son de mi propiedad. ¿Crees que no los he leído ya antes? No hay nada que pueda ayudarme en ellos, Belle.

—¿Ah sí? Pues entonces dudo que hayas leído estos otros que no son tuyos. —Belle sacó un libro pesado del anaquel y con trabajo lo llevó hasta la cama y lo abrió.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero te recuerdo el que te haya regalado estos libros no quita el que ya los haya leído.

—Sí, sé a lo que te refieres. —Belle levanto una mano de forma impaciente mientras siguió hojeando con prisa hasta que dio con la página precisa que buscaba. Belle apuntó con un dedo la ilustración de una antigua biblioteca. —Podrás haber leído todos los libros del castillo, pero te aseguro que no has leído ninguno de estos. Son ejemplares únicos que se encuentran solo en este lugar. Y apuesto, que aunque tengas toda la magia del reino, es conocimiento que no posees, Rumple.

El hechicero bajó la mirada por el libro hasta que reconoció el sitio del cuál Belle se refería. Era un sitio lejano, oculto, que pocos habían logrado obtener la ubicación y el acceso a dicho mítico lugar.

Una biblioteca que poseía el conocimiento oculto de antiguas civilizaciones.

—La biblioteca de Alexandría.

**Comentarios:**

¡Aquí está al fin! Amo este capítulo porque representa uno de los avances más grandes en la relación de estos dos. He disfrutado enormemente no tener que escribir tanto angst y verlos felices por un momento. La propuesta que ha hecho Belle abre un amplio espectro de probabilidades para este fic que incluso en este momento dudo de mí misma que camino exactamente seguir jajaja. Supongo que ya que esté publicado el siguiente capítulo se enteraran del camino elegido. Trataré de subirlo a finales de este mismo mes, pondré a mis musas a trabajar. En esto momentos las tres andan ocupadas, así que las despido de su parte.

¿Qué creen que suceda el próximo capítulo? ¡Me gustaría saber su opinión!

**Sialia A. Muñoz**


End file.
